Damnant quod non intelligunt - Ils condamnent ce qu'ils ne comprennent
by Zaxxe
Summary: Harry est laissé chez son oncle et sa tante après le massacre de sa famille. Il est battu, humilié quotidiennement par les Dursley. Mais il va se relever. Et il va se venger. Dark & powerful Harry ; Dumbledore and Weasley bashing
1. Prologue - Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction !  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**J'ai mis un rating M au cas où, je ne voudrais pas heurter d'âmes sensibles... même si ce sera plutôt soft au début, le rating aura sûrement son utilité pour des chapitres qui paraîtront dans un moment !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, j'aimerai beaucoup avoir vos impressions...**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
\- Zaxxe**

 **DISCLAIMER : and of course, tout appartient à cette chère J.K. Rowling ;)**

* * *

Prologue : _Cum tacent, consentiunt_

\- Qui ne dit mot consent -

Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice adjointe du collège de Poudlard, avait patienté toute la journée sur un muret du quartier moldu de Little Whinging, observant avec attention les alentours et ses habitants. Bien sûr elle passa totalement inaperçue sous sa forme Animagus, un chat tigré qui, pour les moldus des environs, devait sûrement appartenir à cette bonne vieille Mrs. Figg.

Vernon Dursley, propriétaire heureux du 4. Privet Drive, avait bien vu ce nouveau chat mais n'y avait pas fait beaucoup attention ; après tout ce n'était qu'un chat. Un chat au regard bien trop perçant, mais un simple chat, tout à fait normal. D'ailleurs, lui-même se vantait d'être le plus normal possible : il vivait avec son épouse Pétunia et son fils Dudley comme n'importe quel autre anglais moyen ; il avait une maison normale, une voiture normale, un emploi normal, bref, une vie normale.

Pourtant, alors qu'il allait se diriger vers les escaliers et rejoindre son épouse à l'étage pour entamer une bonne nuit de sommeil, il s'arrêta net, le regard fixé à travers la fenêtre du salon : le chat était toujours là, sur le muret, sous la lumière crue et jaunâtre d'un lampadaire. Et le chat… LISAIT UN LIVRE. Le sang de Vernon se glaça dans ses veines, et il fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il ferma vite les yeux, se pinça fort le bras et les rouvrit avec appréhension. Le satané chat était toujours là, il le fixait d'ailleurs étrangement, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'un quelconque livre ; ce qui était, bien évidemment, tout à fait normal. Mr. Dursley se calma alors, reprit ses esprits et finit ce qu'il avait entreprit ; il monta se coucher.

Sur le muret, Minerva se maudit. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait bien pris pour s'être laissée aller à de la lecture enfin ?! Même chez les sorciers, les chats ne lisaient pas ! Heureusement qu'elle avait pu rapidement reprendre forme humaine et lancer au gros moldu un charme de confusion, sinon cela aurait posé de gros, gros problèmes.

La soirée reprit son cours, et quelques heures plus tard, alors que le calme quartier de la banlieue londonienne était lourdement endormi, un léger « PLOP » retentit, et un vieux sorcier barbu apparut, à une dizaine de mètres de Minerva. Il éteignit rapidement les lampadaires environnants grâce à un petit briquet, et s'adressa au chat :

\- Ah Minerva ! je me doutais bien que vous seriez là, lança-t-il.

\- Oh Albus, Hagrid m'a prévenue, répondit-elle en reprenant forme humaine. Comment est-ce possible ? Vous… Vous-savez-Qui a-t-il réellement été battu par un bambin ?

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que le sort de mort ait ricoché en effet…

\- Alors Lily et James… commença-t-elle, n'osant pas finir sa phrase.

\- Oui, ils ont été assassinés, termina Dumbledore froidement. Nous devons veiller sur le jeune Harry désormais.

\- Hagrid m'a dit qu'il vivrait ici ?! Je ne peux pas croire cela Albus ! Ce sont des gens odieux ! Et puis ils ne connaissent rien à la magie, ils ne savent pas que le jeune Harry Potter est désormais un héros !

\- Ce sera le mieux que l'on puisse faire pour lui, il a besoin d'être loin de tout ça pour se développer en paix… Ah ils arrivent.

Sur ces mots, un rugissement se fit entendre, de plus en plus fort, alors qu'une forte lumière arrivait des airs. Une immense moto surgit alors des cieux, conduite par un homme d'une taille considérable, et atterrit en douceur sur le bitume de Privet Drive. Rubeus Hagrid, demi-géant de son état, garde-chasse et gardien des clefs de Poudlard descendit de l'engin, et l'on pouvait apercevoir sous l'amas de cuir qui composait son manteau, sa main gauche soutenant un petit ensemble de draps emmaillotés.

Minerva saisit le paquet et l'ouvrit doucement, observant le petit être emmitouflé qui dormait d'un sommeil agité.

\- Il s'est endormi lorsque nous survolions Bristol… commença Hagrid.

A ce moment, le bambin ouvrit grand les paupières, et fixa Minerva de ses yeux d'un vert émeraude profond. La professeure de Métamorphose resta subjuguée par l'intensité du regard, qui semblait la sonder au plus profond de son âme. Elle détourna le regard après quelques instants, gênée par ces yeux incroyables.

\- Êtes-vous sûr de votre décision, Albus ? demanda Minerva McGonagall avec appréhension.

\- Oui, nous le devons pour…

Il fut interrompu par un long sanglot et un reniflement du demi-géant, qui, en s'excusant, sortit une immense serviette qui était… probablement un mouchoir, vu l'utilisation qu'il en faisait. Dumbledore se saisit alors du garçon, qui avait refermé les yeux, plaça une lettre scellée aux armoiries de Poudlard sur le couffin et le déposa sur le perron de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley.

\- C'est grâce au sang de sa mère, il lui permettra une protection de magie antique ici… reprit-il.

Et sur cet argument incontestable, Hagrid remonta lourdement sur la moto, reprit le volant et s'en retourna vers Poudlard. McGonagall, après un dernier regard sur l'enfant devant la porte se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui lui lança :

\- Je vous rejoins à Poudlard, Minerva, je dois encore régler certaines choses.

Sur ces mots, elle transplana dans « PLOP » discret. Une fois seul, Albus sortit sa baguette, la légendaire baguette de sureau, et se mit à psalmodier en latin des formules que – probablement – il était le seul à connaître.

Et c'est en cette nuit du 1er novembre 1981 qu'Harry Potter fut confié à son oncle et sa tante, dans le quartier moldu de Little Whinging, et que débutaient de longues années de souffrance pour ce jeune garçon, déjà marqué par le destin.

* * *

 **PARTIE I : Avant Poudlard**

Chapitre 1 : _Macte animo, generose puer ! Sic itur ad astra_

\- Courage noble enfant ! C'est ainsi qu'on s'élève vers les étoiles -

Harry Potter, 6 ans, était allongé sur son lit, dans sa chambre. Enfin, pour être précis, il serait exact de dire : Harry Potter, 6 ans, était allongé sur la planche qui lui servait de lit, dans le placard sous l'escalier du 4, Privet Drive. Il massait doucement le haut de sa cuisse droite, endolorie, soumise aux coups de ceinture rageurs et répétés de son oncle.

Il commençait à s'habituer à subir ses foudres, après tout il était « le monstre ». Pour Vernon et Dudley, il était l'exutoire parfait pour leurs colères, pour Pétunia il n'était qu'un indésirable qui ne méritait aucune attention : l'indifférence froide dont elle faisait preuve – qui tranchait fortement avec l'attitude qu'elle avait avec son fils – était peut-être le plus difficile à supporter. Autant les coups des Dursley père et fils lui accordaient de l'attention, ils le faisaient exister d'une certaine manière ; autant l'attitude de Mrs. Dursley lui montrait clairement qu'il n'était en aucun cas le bienvenu dans cette maison.

Il n'avait appris son nom que l'année précédente, en entrant à l'école publique, « Harry Potter ». Il avait toujours été appelé par les Dursley « le monstre » alors il avait été surpris quand son oncle lui avait ordonné de réagir lorsque l'institutrice l'appellerait Potter, Harry ou Harry Potter. Mais même à l'école, il était resté le monstre : Dudley dominait la classe, et Harry était le souffre-douleur. Le gros garçon prenait un plaisir malsain à l'humilier avec sa bande, chaque récréation, renforçant ainsi son hégémonie sur la classe. Il fallait suivre Dudley Dursley et ses amis, ou vous finiriez comme Harry Potter, ce qui n'était vraiment, vraiment pas une solution enviable. Alors, en bon moutons, la classe suivait Dudley. Et Harry souffrait.

Harry avait espéré qu'à l'école, les choses se seraient peut-être améliorées : il sortait enfin du 4, Privet Drive ; il y aurait d'autres adultes, les règles seraient sûrement différentes. Au bout de deux jours il fut détrompé, comprenant qu'il avait eu de trop grandes espérances. Même l'institutrice, une certaine Mrs. Jennings, s'acharnait sur le garçon mal coiffé et aux yeux cernés. Des yeux bien trop dérangeants d'ailleurs, qui semblaient sonder votre âme et instauraient facilement une sensation de mal-être. Mrs. Jennings savait qu'elle n'était pas impartiale, mais elle avait bien compris que le petit Dudley Dursley n'aurait pas laissé quelqu'un d'autre que lui s'occuper de son jouet, alors elle préférait garder un calme relatif dans sa classe, en laissant le gros garçon faire sa loi. C'était bien plus reposant pour elle, après tout.

Le jeune Potter avait bien remarqué qu'il était différent des autres : jamais il n'avait eu d'amis, jamais il ne riait, pleurait, criait. Il n'était pas joyeux, il n'était pas triste, ni dépressif. Il survivait, c'était tout ce qui importait. Les sentiments n'avaient pas de place dans son monde. Il était froid, distant des autres, ce qui n'avait jamais aidé pour ainsi dire. Souvent, lorsqu'il était en danger, de drôles de choses se passaient – au grand contentement d'Harry. Une fois, il avait réussi à casser le bras de Dudley sans le toucher alors que ce dernier avait décidé de lui mettre la tête dans la cuvette des WC, et il avait pu s'enfuir. Il s'était pris la correction du siècle par Vernon, et même Pétunia l'avait giflé, mais rien ni personne n'avait pu lui retirer la satisfaction d'être vraiment différent. Il savait. Il le sentait. Il était puissant, oppressé par des bâtards, mais puissant, comme jamais personne d'autre n'avait pu l'être.

Depuis un an et demi, Harry se rendait en classe à reculons, mais jamais n'avait abandonné. Il aurait offert une victoire sur un plateau d'argent à Dudley, s'il abandonnait. Alors il évitait son cousin la plupart du temps, il ne savait comment, et se réfugiait dans un coin de la bibliothèque où il passait inaperçu aux yeux de tous. Il n'allait plus en classe, et personne ne l'avait remarqué, pas même l'institutrice. Alors il avait écumé rapidement et en toute impunité les rayons du petit centre documentaire de l'école, là où il passait ses journées. A la fin du premier trimestre de sa première année à l'école, il avait lu l'ensemble des ouvrages proposés, c'est-à-dire essentiellement des albums miteux pour jeunes enfants. A partir de ce moment, il ne se rendait en classe que deux jours par semaine, faisant acte de présence et réussissant haut la main les quelques examens ; le reste du temps il allait à la bibliothèque municipale, à quelques rues de l'école. Pétunia et Vernon ne se doutaient pas un instant de cela, après tout ils ne s'intéressaient pas au monstre et ce qu'il faisait de ses journées : ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de l'école pour lui, c'était très bien ainsi. Dudley, grâce à ses capacités intellectuelles sous-développées et son sens de l'observation digne d'une taupe, n'avait même pas remarqué que le monstre ne venait que rarement en cours.

A la bibliothèque municipale, Harry avait trouvé une nouvelle source de contentement dans sa vie : de vrais livres, traitant de vrais sujets ; pas la bouillie intellectuelle donnée aux enfants sous forme de pseudo-livres moralisateurs. Il avait commencé par une encyclopédie, dans laquelle il avait eu un aperçu des immenses connaissances qu'il pourrait acquérir. Il avait développé un esprit critique, s'était découvert des capacités d'analyse importantes et apprenait vite, très vite. Il n'était définitivement pas comme les enfants de son âge. Alors chaque jour, du matin au soir, il lisait, faisant fi des protestations de son estomac, et rentrait toujours à l'heure à la maison, quelques minutes avant Dudley.

Un dimanche après-midi, alors qu'il s'occupait du jardin, ordre de Pétunia qui concourrait comme chaque année au concours de fleurissement, il fit une nouvelle découverte des plus intéressantes. Alors qu'il était penché sous un massif de rosier, retirant les mauvaises herbes, il vit une petite vipère roulée en boule, près de la clôture, le regardant d'un air méfiant.

 _\- Qu'est-ssse qu'il me veut cet humain ?_ siffla-t-elle, mécontente

\- Que… tu parles? demanda le jeune garçon, intéressé.

 _\- Bien sssûr que je parle, mais comment est-ssse posssible que tu me comprennes, humain ? A moins que… oui tu dois… excusssez-moi, Seigneur !_

\- Je… seigneur ? Vous devez vous tromper, je ne suis qu'Harry, je ne suis pas ton seigneur… Quel est ton nom ?

 _\- Sssi tu me comprends, sss'est que tu parles Fourchelangue… donc tu dessscends du Ssseigneur des Ssserpents… Qu'est-ssse qu'un nom ?_

\- C'est la façon dont quelqu'un est appelé… Je m'appelle Harry, Harry Potter.

\- LE MONSTRE ! VIENT METTRE LE COUVERT IMMEDIATEMENT ! Cria la tante Pétunia depuis la cuisine.

\- Je dois y aller, au revoir petit serpent. Après une courte réflexion, Harry prit conscience que son nouveau statut pourrait toujours lui être utile. Fais passer le message, reprit-il, dis aux autres serpents que l'héritier du Seigneur des Serpents, Harry Potter, sera bientôt de retour.

 _\- Bien mon Ssseigneur… Adieu_ , finit la petite vipère en se faufilant sous la palissade.

Et Harry fut de nouveau happé par sa routine de serviteur, au service de la famille Dursley. Au bout de quelques temps, sans nouvelles des serpents, il mit cet épisode de sa vie de côté, après tout il avait dû rêver, ou subi une insolation : aucun ouvrage de la bibliothèque ne traitait d'une quelconque capacité à parler aux serpents.

En revanche, il avait trouvé un livre de psychologie traitant des mauvais traitements et des abus sur les enfants, et il avait bien compris que la situation qu'il vivait n'était vraiment, vraiment pas normale. L'idée d'en parler à quelqu'un traversa rapidement son esprit, mais il la balaya rapidement : les adultes n'avaient que faire de sa situation ; pour preuve, à l'école personne ne l'avait remarqué, encore moins soutenu. Finalement, tout le monde s'occupait de ses propres affaires, délaissant les poids lourds qui pourraient les encombrer et casser leur routine bien établie.

Harry prit conscience qu'il ne devrait de toute façon son salut qu'à lui-même, et il le ferait de la plus belle des manières : le petit souffre-douleur rachitique les surpasserait en tout point. A partir de ce moment, il décida qu'il travaillerait désormais sur lui, pour lui. Il se jeta à corps perdu dans ses études, travailla plus dur que jamais : il n'allait même plus à l'école – mais personne ne faisait attention à lui, jamais on ne s'inquiéta de sa disparition. La bibliothèque était devenue son repaire, il y passait absolument toutes ses journées, pendant que Pétunia et Vernon pensaient qu'il était à l'école. Et le soir il revenait au 4, Privet Drive, faire les corvées que les Dursley exigeaient de lui, sans qu'ils ne se doutent de quoi que soit. Dudley remarquait, quelques fois, que le jeune Potter n'était pas en classe, mais quelques instants plus tard, un voile passait devant ses yeux et son esprit passait à autre chose. La volonté d'Harry qu'on ne remarque pas son absence faisait faire à sa magie des prouesses qu'un jeune sorcier de son âge n'aurait pu faire. Même à la bibliothèque, personne ne le remarquait – et surtout pas la vieille bibliothécaire à moitié aveugle – alors qu'il y passait littéralement ses journées. Il paraissait comme invisible, et profitait de la situation. Il s'était installé dans un coin, près d'une fenêtre de laquelle il observait de temps en temps la rue peu animée. S'il avait pu, il aurait dormi dans la bibliothèque, mais les Dursley l'auraient alors forcément remarqué : la vaisselle, le ménage, la lessive et le repassage n'auraient pas été fait, et le soir, Vernon avait vraiment besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un… Son travail à la Grunnings, la société de perceuse, se passait de plus en plus mal.

Vernon Dursley avait besoin de trouver un bouc-émissaire à ses problèmes, et il en avait un de disponible dans le placard sous l'escalier. Le garçon fut d'autant plus requis au début de l'année 1987 que l'entreprise connaissait un grand plan de restructuration, après deux trimestres consécutifs en perte de profits. La trésorerie était pratiquement vide, il fallait libérer des postes pour l'entreprise puisse se relancer : Vernon voyait une épée de Damoclès planer au-dessus de sa tête. Harry avait mal partout ; le ceinturon d'acier de son oncle laminait pratiquement toute la surface de son corps.

Il n'avait jamais autant souffert, Vernon Dursley n'avait plus aucun scrupule à passer ses nerfs sur lui, et on l'enfermait dans son placard de plus en plus tôt.

Harry Potter avait alors pris une décision. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il écumait la bibliothèque municipale, il avait lu tous les ouvrages qui l'intéressaient et il était lassé d'être le souffre-douleur des Dursley, en plus d'être leur bonne à tout faire. Alors il avait décidé qu'il tuerait la famille Dursley, et qu'enfin il se vengerait à la hauteur de ce qu'ils lui avaient pris : son enfance et son innocence. Ces porcs allaient mourir, quoi qu'il advienne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voilà le second chapitre, que je poste assez rapidement afin que vous ayez un aperçu un peu plus complet de ce que pourra devenir la fic !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews, ça m'a encouragé et motiver à écrire :)**

 **Bonne lecture !  
\- Zaxxe**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _Vincit omnia veritas_

\- La vérité triomphe de tout –

Le fait de vouloir se débarrasser de ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille pour Harry Potter n'était pas une décision facile. Mais tout ce qu'il avait vécu – et qu'il vivait encore – mettait le jeune garçon dans une rage telle qu'il aurait pu dans l'instant égorger les Dursley de ses mains. Il arrivait toutefois à canaliser sa colère, et il réfléchissait alors à toute vitesse. Le dernier des Potter s'était promis une chose : jamais il ne tomberait avec eux. Il allait les faire sortir de son existence d'une manière grandiose, mais il ne devrait en aucun cas être mis en cause.

Alors il passait ses journées à échafauder des plans, tous plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres ; et personne n'aurait jamais imaginé que sous son visage angélique, de tels schémas étaient établis.

C'était plongé dans ses idées de vengeance qu'Harry arriva à l'école en cette chaude matinée de juin ; il y faisait un passage une ou deux fois par mois pour y observer les changements et obtenir des informations qui pourraient lui faire défaut. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que le jour-même, une sortie à Londres était organisée : sa classe et le niveau supérieur iraient visiter le Parlement britannique, au bord de la Tamise. « Eh bien il était temps », souffla Harry intérieurement, en voyant la file des élèves de son âge grimper dans un bus à impériale spécialement affrété pour l'occasion. Il se dépêcha et se faufila au milieu de ses camarades.

Harry passa le trajet seul, installé confortablement sur deux sièges, plongé dans un ouvrage d'économie simplifiée, « emprunté » à la bibliothèque la veille. Après une petite heure, il releva la tête de son livre et comprit en voyant le style architectural des alentours qu'ils allaient bientôt atteindre leur destination. Et quelques instants plus tard, il vit surgir à sa droite la somptueuse Abbaye de Westminster, suivie du palais du même nom et enfin de la tour de la Reine, souvent appelée _Big Ben_. Les autres élèves de sa classe étaient peu ou prou tous déjà venus – Little Whinging n'était pas vraiment loin du centre-ville après tout. Mais Harry était subjugué. Bien-sûr, il avait déjà vu ces illustres bâtiments dans des livres de la bibliothèque, mais son oncle et sa tante n'avaient jamais daigné l'emmener avec eux lorsqu'ils allaient à Londres avec leur _Dudleynouchet_.

Le jeune garçon était ravi d'être enfin sorti de la sinistre banlieue où ils vivaient, et il était quelque peu impressionné par la beauté des lieux, la vie qui se dégageait des alentours animés de la ville. Le bruit, les odeurs nouvelles lui remplissaient l'esprit et le sortaient de ses considérations morbides sur le futur des Dursley. Il suivit la masse d'élèves et ils pénétrèrent dans le Palais de Westminster, siège du Parlement britannique. Il n'écoutait que d'une oreille les premières informations données par leur guide, à propos des deux chambres – celle des Communes, la chambre basse du Parlement ; et celle des Lords, la chambre haute –, informations qu'il connaissait déjà, de toute façon. Il se contentait d'observer la magnificence des intérieurs, des tableaux et tapisseries. Dans la _robing room_ (salle de robe), salle dans laquelle la Reine revêt traditionnellement ses habits et insignes de cérémonie, Harry resta figé, le regard fixé sur la triple estrade de velours pourpre qui surmontée d'un petit trône. Le siège officiel, fait d'or et de velours, était relativement simple mais semblait suinter de pouvoir : il était là où il devait être, encadré par des murs d'or et de longs rideaux rouges, mais surtout surmonté d'un immense blason aux armes de la Royauté. L'ensemble formait un tableau qui rayonnait de puissance, auquel le jeune Potter n'était vraiment, vraiment pas insensible.

Après un certain temps, il quitta des yeux cette vue ô combien magnifique et vit qu'il était seul dans la salle. La classe avait dû partir alors qu'il était plongé dans son admiration, et personne n'avait daigné faire attention à lui, encore moins le prévenir. « Eh bien, tant pis pour eux, je suis bien mieux seul » se dit Harry, quelque part heureux de pouvoir explorer à sa guise : si jamais on lui reprochait cela il n'avait qu'à dire qu'il était perdu, cela règlerait bien des choses.

« Eh bien quitte à être seul, autant faire ce que je veux » se dit-il, et il se retourna vers le trône qui semblait l'appeler de tout son être. Il avança de quelques pas, lorsqu'une voix grave, gutturale, retentit :

\- Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas cela, Mr. Potter.

Harry se retourna vivement vers le petit être qui semblait être apparu de nulle part, et fut étonné. Il ne le montra pas, certes, mais il n'avait jamais vu ni entendu parler de ce genre de choses… personnes ?

\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le jeune homme, trébuchant sur les premiers mots et s'insultant intérieurement pour son manque de sang-froid qui apparaissait à travers ses balbutiements.

\- Je suis Gornuk, Mr. Potter, conseiller bancaire et gestionnaire du patrimoine de la famille Potter depuis 137 ans.

\- Ah… Eh bien, Mr. Gornuk… si ce n'est pas indiscret… Qu'êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis un Gobelin, Mr. Potter, mais n'avez-vous jamais entendu parler de nous ? Et… du monde sorcier ?

\- Du monde sorcier ? Mais ça n'exist… il s'interrompit, à la vue du sourcil qui venait de se lever chez son interlocuteur.

\- Oh… Eh bien, je me doutais que Dumbledore n'avait pas fait son travail, mais à ce point… Par où commencer… ? Commençons par le commencement, j'imagine, mais nous n'auront pas beaucoup de temps avant que de nouveaux visiteurs n'arrivent, donc je vous prierai de ne pas m'interrompre. Si vous avez des questions, nous pourrons en discuter au calme plus tard. Cela vous convient-il ?

\- Je… j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix…

\- Effectivement. Sachez, Mr. Potter, que vous vivez actuellement dans un monde où la Magie est considérée comme mythique, voire mythologique ; mais ce n'est pas le cas. En effet, la Magie existe bel et bien, et elle est cachée depuis 1689 aux _Moldus_ , c'est-à-dire les humains qui ne possèdent pas de pouvoirs magiques. Depuis lors, les Sorciers, les êtres et les créatures magiques se cachent aux yeux des moldus, en vertu de l'application du Code International du Secret Magique, pour se protéger. Vous avez sûrement entendu parler des chasses aux sorcières de la fin du Moyen-Age et du début de l'époque moderne. Les sorcières de Salem en sont un parfait exemple.

\- Oui j'ai lu ça quelque part… Mais attendez, si vous me racontez-ça, c'est que je… Je suis un sorcier ? demanda Harry, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- C'est exact Mr. Potter, vous êtes issu d'une grande et longue famille sorcière. Vous avez sûrement dû remarquer que des choses étranges se passaient quand vous étiez en danger, en colère ? demanda le gobelin.

\- Oui ! Même qu'une fois j'ai cassé le bras de mon cousin sans le toucher ! répondit Harry, fier de lui en voyant l'œil du gobelin briller d'un intérêt croissant.

\- C'est exactement ce dont je parle, Mr. Potter… Donc oui, vous êtes un sorcier. Les sorciers ont bâti toute une société qui vit parallèlement à celle moldue. La nation gobeline – et donc par extension moi-même – travaillons tous pour la banque des sorciers : Gringott's. Comme je vois que vous êtes intéressé, peut-être pourriez-vous m'y suivre afin que nous discutions plus longuement ? Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre école, un de nos briseurs de sorts a jeté un sort de confusion puissant sur la classe alors qu'ils passaient dans la _Royal Gallery_ , informa Gornuk, avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je… eh bien pourquoi pas, après tout j'ai vu tout ce qui m'intéressait ici… conclut Harry. « Et j'ai comme l'impression que ce dont nous avons à parler va bien plus m'intéresser… » se dit-il intérieurement.

\- Prenez mon bras, lui-demanda Gornuk. Et accrochez-vous !

Harry fit ce qu'on lui dit, et il fut happé dans un tourbillon qui comprimait ses poumons, et tous ses membres. Dans un « CRAC » sonore, mais que personne n'entendit, ils avaient disparu du Palais de Westminster.

Ils réapparurent tous deux directement dans le bureau de Gornuk. Harry était estomaqué : c'était impossible ! Mais rapidement, il prit sur lui de garder son calme et de croire tout ce qu'on pourrait lui dire aujourd'hui… Après tout ce n'était vraiment pas une journée comme les autres…

Vous ne vous en doutez sûrement pas, Mr. Potter, mais il a été très difficile pour nous de vous contacter… Nous avons dû attendre que vous vous éloigniez de votre quartier avant de pouvoir vous approcher. Albus Dumbledore a placé tout un tas d'alarmes qui entourent votre domicile sur un rayon de trois miles.

\- Excusez-moi… mais qui est ce Dumbelmore ? demanda Harry.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas Albus Dumbledore ? Vous n'avez jamais rencontré de vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche ?

\- Eh bien, non… pourquoi, j'aurais dû ?

\- Pour le monde sorcier, il est celui qui veille sur vous ! Vous savez, vous êtes très, très connu dans le monde sorcier. Voyez-vous, un mage noir a terrorisé la population sorcière pendant des décennies, jusqu'au 31 octobre 1981. Vous aviez quinze mois à l'époque, et c'est lui qui a assassiné vos parents…

\- Quoi ?! Mais on m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient morts à Halloween oui, mais que nous avions eu un accident de voiture ! Et ma cicatrice vient de là, un morceau du pare-brise a atterri dans mon front ! s'énerva Harry, perdu.

\- Mr. Potter, je suis au regret de vous informer que vos parents ont bel et bien été assassinés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres cette nuit là. Après avoir tué votre mère, il s'est tourné vers vous et vous a jeté le sort de mort, dont personne n'a jamais réchappé… personne sauf vous. D'ailleurs, nous pensons que la forme de votre cicatrice est une représentation du sort : c'est le schéma du mouvement de main qu'il faut effectuer pour le lancer. Après qu'il a lancé ce sort qui a ricoché sur votre front – on ne sait pourquoi –, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été anéantis. On dit qu'il en est mort.

Harry en resta sans voix. Ainsi, il avait survécu, lui, Harry Potter, au sortilège de mort. Il était connu dans le monde sorcier. Il était un sorcier. Cela faisait beaucoup, d'un coup, pour un jeune garçon de six ans et demi.

\- Et que vient faire Dumbledore là-dedans ? demanda-t-il.

\- Eh bien, Albus Dumbledore est le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie anglaise de Poudlard. Il a longtemps été le seul qui ait pu rivaliser avec le Seigneur de Ténèbres, du moins du côté de la « Lumière ». Lorsque Vous-Savez-Qui a disparu, il a assuré à la communauté sorcière qu'il vous avait placé en sécurité, au cas où des Mangemorts – les fidèles du mage noir déchu – voudraient venger leur maître.

\- En sécurité ?! s'énerva Harry. D'une colère sourde, il reprit. Ces moldus m'appellent « Le Monstre », je n'ai appris mon vrai nom qu'en rentrant à l'école, à l'âge de cinq ans ! Le porc qui me sert d'oncle passe ses nerfs sur moi dès qu'il est contrarié, et son goret de fils me prend pour un punching-ball pour asseoir son autorité sur sa bande d'amis dégénérés et consanguins. Alors non, je n'étais pas « en sécurité », voyez-vous, lâcha-t-il froidement.

\- Mr. Potter, je crois que personne ne sait cela, nous-même ne pouvions approcher de votre domicile. Et si Dumbledore en a eu écho, ne serait-ce qu'entendu une bribe et n'a rien fait, alors cela me conforte dans le choix que j'ai eu à faire. Mr. Potter, si vous êtes ici, c'est qu'il se passe des choses que vous devez savoir. Cela concerne votre coffre, votre patrimoine, Mr. Potter, reprit-il, voyant que le garçon n'écoutait que d'une oreille, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Quoi mon coffre ? demanda-t-il, irrité.

\- Eh bien, Dumbledore se sert dedans. Beaucoup. Il a une autorisation que lui aurait faite votre parrain et tuteur légal, Sirius Black, juste après la mort de vos parents et son incarcération à Azkaban, la prison sorcière.

\- Nous verrons les détails plus tard. Pouvez-vous me donner des chiffres ? demanda Harry, l'intérêt surpassant son agacement.

\- Eh bien, les coffres familiaux des Potter se sont bien remplis depuis le temps. Et beaucoup de gens ont envoyé des dons après votre victoire sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour une estimation grossière, vous possédez environ treize millions de Gallions, sept propriétés dispersées au sein du Royaume-Unis, une propriété aux Etats-Unis, et enfin, des parts d'une multitude d'entreprises sorcières et moldues. Sans compter, bien entendu, les nombreux ouvrages rares, tableaux et diverses œuvres d'art, argenterie et autres objets qui n'ont jamais vraiment été estimés.

\- Harry en resta sans voix. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il possédait autant.

\- Ah oui, reprit le gobelin, impassible. Actuellement, un Gallion équivaut à, globalement, £6, donc vous possédez environ £78.000.000.

Et Harry s'évanouit.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir repris ses esprits et commencé à assimiler la nouvelle, Harry s'interrogeait.

\- Ai-je accès à toutes ses richesses, ou dois-je attendre d'être majeur ? Et comment on peut faire pour que ce Dumbledore arrête de se servir dans mes coffres ? demanda-t-il à Gornuk.

\- Eh bien, c'est là où votre cas est quelque peu particulier. Normalement, tout sorcier est sous l'autorité de ses parents jusqu'à l'âge de 16 ans, 13 ans pour les sorciers d'extraction noble. Votre famille a été rendue noble par le gouvernement pour service rendu à la Nation deux jours après le drame : vous êtes donc Harry, de la Noble Famille Potter. Cependant, vos parents sont décédés, votre parrain ou votre marraine fait donc office de tuteur désigné. Votre marraine est Alice Londubat, mais elle est hors-course : elle et son mari ont été rendus fou par des Mangemorts quelques jours après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle ne peut pas être votre tutrice. Votre parrain, Sirius Black, est donc votre tuteur actuel. Cependant, il est emprisonné à Azkaban, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, car il a vendu votre famille au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant, légalement, il est toujours votre tuteur.

\- Et si… demanda Harry, quelque peu hésitant… par le plus grand des hasards… Et si Sirius Black venait à décéder ?

Le gobelin marqua un temps d'arrêt, fixa le dernier des Potter dans les yeux et sourit d'un air mauvais.

\- Vous venez de mettre le doigt sur un cas de figure très intéressant Mr. Potter. Si le Lord Black venait à décéder… d'un _accident_ … dirons-nous, un nouveau tuteur serait désigné, suivant les instructions de l'ancien tuteur. Sauf que Mr. Black, étant résident _ad vitam eternam_ à Azkaban, a été déchu du droit de signer, contresigner, rédiger, modifier – et j'en passe – tout acte notarié, quel qu'il soit. De plus, nous avons vérifié dans tous ses documents officiels, il n'a pas désigné de tuteur qui pourrait le succéder. Ainsi, ce serait à vous de désigner la personne qui le remplacerait, et elle prendrait ses fonctions le jour même.

Il marqua une pause, et sourit de nouveau.

\- Maintenant, je me dois – en tant que gestionnaire et administrateur des biens de la famille Potter – de vous présenter des éléments qui ont été portés à ma connaissance récemment. Je vous serai gré de bien vouloir garder le secret sur tout ce que je vais vous révéler maintenant ; vous n'êtes – tout comme moi – en aucun cas sensé être au courant ; cela relève habituellement d'un très haut niveau de sécurité. Mr. Sirius Black, dans son testament rédigé le 18 août 1981 a désigné Mr. Harry James Potter comme légataire universel. C'est-à-dire qu'il vous donne la totalité de ses biens, et vous deviendriez alors le nouveau chef de famille de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Black : le Lord Harry James Potter-Black.

\- Harry resta bouche bée. C'était bien trop pour une seule journée. Il n'était encore qu'un enfant de – presque – sept ans.

\- Bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de regagner votre classe, le bus part dans une dizaine de minutes. Avant de vous ramener, je voulais vous informer que, votre courrier étant surveillé par Dumbledore, il est impossible pour nous de vous joindre _normalement_. Toutefois j'ai pris à ma charge de nous obtenir une manière relativement simple de nous garder en contact. Je vous offre donc ce sceau : il suffit de tamponner votre lettre pour qu'elle nous soit directement – magiquement bien entendu – envoyée, ici, à Gringott's, sur mon bureau. Ainsi, nous passerons outre les systèmes de détection du vieux fou. J'ai pris la liberté de le faire graver à vos armoiries, j'espère que cela vous conviendra.

\- Oui… oui ce sera parfait, répondit Harry, hésitant.

\- Eh bien, Mr. Potter, je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré et de la discussion que nous avons pu avoir, lui dit Gornuk en lui tendant la main.

\- Moi de même, Conseiller Gornuk, répondit Harry en lui serrant la main et s'inclinant légèrement.

Le gobelin lui remit alors le sceau, ainsi que l'inventaire des coffres Potter et la liste détaillée des différentes propriétés qu'il possédait désormais. Enfin il lui tendit une vieille loupe ternie et ébréchée.

\- Ceci est un Portoloin. Il s'activera dans une quinzaine de secondes maintenant, et vous renverra dans le vestiaire du Palais de Westminster, au milieu des manteaux des visiteurs, vous passerez inaperçu. Rejoignez vite votre bus ensuite. Voilà, 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. Au plaisir Mr. Potter !

Et Harry ne put rien dire d'autre avant que la loupe ne se mette à vibrer et à émettre une forte lumière. Une sensation très peu agréable le parcourut, et il fut comme tiré dans le vide par un crochet, au niveau du nombril. Et enfin, il disparut de la banque sorcière sans un bruit ; il retournait chez les moldus.

* * *

 **Et** **voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review : que ce soit conseils, remarques, critiques, ... je suis preneur ! :)**

 **Le chapitre 3 sortira dans la semaine, probablement mardi ou mercredi !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voici le chapitre suivant !**

 **Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot !**

* * *

 __Chapitre 3 : _Testis unus, testis nullus_

\- Un seul témoin, pas de témoin -

Le sceau fourni par Gornuk avait été d'une grande aide pour Harry. Après une semaine et demie et de nombreuses lettres échangées entre le jeune sorcier et son conseiller gobelin, ils avaient conclu à un accord des plus intéressants. Harry James Potter et la banque Gringott's, représentée par le conseiller Gornuk, s'associaient secrètement, au nez et à la barbe – qui était, soit dit en passant, très longue – d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le contrat stipulait une aide réciproque établie pour les années à venir, précisément jusqu'aux treize ans d'Harry, sa majorité nobiliaire, date à laquelle ledit accord aura vocation à un renouvellement total ou partiel.

En pratique, il s'agissait de faire en sorte qu'Harry retrouve ses droits sur son héritage et sur son patrimoine : pour cela la banque allait envoyer un ordre à Azkaban – ou plus exactement, une contrefaçon d'un ordre du ministère, qui se détruirait deux heures après lecture – autorisant et demandant aux détraqueurs d' _embrasser_ le traître Sirius Black ; c'est-à-dire d'absorber son âme, la peine capitale chez les sorciers. Son corps se mettra alors rapidement à dépérir et il décèderait dans la journée qui suit.

En contrepartie – notamment du risque que prenait la banque à faire une telle chose – Harry nommerait son conseiller Gornuk en tant que tuteur légal, et ferait don de 1 % de ses Gallions à la banque Gringott's (ce qui représentait une somme colossale). En tant que tuteur légal, le gobelin sera apte à ne rien dévoiler, voire mentir, à propos d'informations concernant les affaires Potter : l'enjeu sera de faire croire à Albus Dumbledore qu'en absence de tuteur légal, l'héritage et les coffres d'Harry est désormais bloqué jusqu'à sa majorité. L'autorisation fournie par Sirius Black au directeur de Poudlard, qui lui permettait de se servir dans les coffres, sera désormais nulle et non avenue, en raison du décès de l'une des parties.

Ce plan serait entièrement mis en marche à l'instant-même où l'héritier Potter l'aurait décidé. Mais il ne restait à régler qu'une chose, et pas des moindres : Harry devait disparaître du champ d'action de Dumbledore, s'éloigner de son influence, mais aussi et surtout se venger des Dursley. C'était l'occasion rêvée de faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Toutefois, Harry avait prévu de faire d'abord disparaître la famille Dursley dans la nature, il fallait les faire quitter les alarmes et protections posées par Dumby, pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Ces alarmes étaient conséquentes : toutes les personnes appartenant au monde magique ne pouvaient entrer dans le large périmètre défini par Dumbledore, que ce soit à pieds, en transplanant, en balais, et tout autre moyen de locomotion, sans être instantanément immobilisé, ce qui prévenait le mage.

C'est pourquoi les gobelins avaient dû attendre que Harry s'éloigne de sa famille pour le pouvoir le contacter : il était autorisé à sortir du périmètre, mais Dumbledore avait bien vu, en revenant discrètement quelques jours après avoir déposé le jeune Potter, que les Dursley ne le portaient pas dans leur cœur, et qu'ils le retiendraient le plus possible dans la maison. Le grand Albus Dumbledore avait été trop confiant.

Une nuit, le jeune Potter avait réussi – grâce à sa magie instinctive – à ouvrir le loquet qui l'enfermait dans son placard sous l'escalier : il s'était faufilé discrètement dans le bureau de Vernon, et avait trouvé des tonnes de documents intéressants, voire compromettants. Vernon Dursley avait ses petits secrets qu'il aurait bien voulu garder secrets. Le lendemain, en ramenant le courrier du jour à son oncle, Harry avait glissé au milieu la lettre qu'il avait écrite dans la nuit, afin de faire chanter son oncle anonymement.

Ce dernier avait failli s'étouffer avec son bacon quand il l'avait lue, devenant très rouge puis très pâle : il changeait de couleur comme un caméléon obèse.

\- Vernon qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Pétunia, alors qu'elle apportait les œufs brouillés. Elle se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son mari, et ouvrit grands les yeux d'effroi, prenant elle aussi une couleur cadavérique.

Après une seconde lettre à la fin de la semaine, Vernon prit vraiment peur ; il pensait à une mauvaise blague à la réception de la première lettre, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à en recevoir une deuxième… mais là, deux lettres… c'était grave. Sa réputation était en jeu, et il était déjà sur la sellette dans son entreprise : il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

Il prit alors une décision. Il profita de l'été – et donc des vacances pour les deux garçons – pour disparaître, lui et sa famille. A contrecœur, ils emmenèrent Harry avec eux, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser des témoins, et surtout pas le jeune Potter avec son dos et ses cuisses aussi marqués par le cuir de la ceinture de Vernon.

C'est pourquoi, par une chaude nuit de juillet, les Dursley quittèrent le 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Ils arrivèrent au petit matin dans les Cornouailles, près de Plymouth où Vernon laissa Pétunia, Dudley et Harry dans un motel tandis qu'il partait chercher une maison le plus loin possible de la civilisation. Il revint tard, le soir même, fier de lui.

\- Bien ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant Pétunia et Dudley, qui semblaient inquiets. Dès demain, nous commençons une nouvelle vie !

\- Mais… Papa… pourquoi on doit partir ? demanda Dudley à son père. Vous m'avez rien dit ! D'habitude je…

\- DUDLEY ! s'énerva Pétunia. Cela ne te regarde pas ! Ne pose pas de questions, c'est comme ça ! On ne peut pas faire autrement.

Harry s'amusait beaucoup à les voir dans cet état, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Après tout, on n'avait jamais rien refusé à ce pauvre Dudleynouchet, alors voir qu'on ne répondrait pas à ses questions le rendait furieux. Et voir l'angoisse dans les traits de Vernon et Pétunia était vraiment admirable, eux qui étaient si sûrs d'eux habituellement, fiers de leur belle maison, de leur belle voiture, de leur réussite.

\- Grâce à une vieille connaissance, qui m'a fourni ces magnifiques cartes, nous sommes désormais la famille Durham ! Tiens, ta carte _Tommy_ , dit-il en la tendant à Dudley ; celle de cette délicieuse _Belinda_ , en tendant celle de Pétunia avec un clin d'oeil qui se voulait charmeur, mais qui le faisait surtout ressembler à un morse borgne ; et enfin la mienne, _Stephan_ !

Il jeta un regard torve à Harry et lui dit rageusement :

\- Toi, tu n'en as pas. Tu n'existe plus pour personne. Qui s'inquiéterait pour toi d'ailleurs ? se rengorgea-t-il.

Harry ne disait rien, mais intérieurement il était grandement ravi : il avait évité d'être renommé, mais surtout cela renforçait son plan, personne ne se mettrait à sa recherche quand on découvrira les corps, personne ne saura que la famille Durham comportait un quatrième membre.

\- Bien ! Demain, nous emménagerons dans notre nouvelle maison ! s'exclama Vernon/Stephan joyeusement.

La nouvelle maison de Mr. & Mrs. Durham était en mauvais état – ils l'avaient achetée pour une bouchée de pain –, située au cœur de la forêt, à deux miles de la côte nord des Cornouailles. Le temps n'était pas clément, et la bâtisse était rongée par l'humidité, qui s'infiltrait dans les murs. Harry était d'autant plus exploité par sa _famille_ , et particulièrement par Vernon qui se vengeait sur lui de ce qui leur arrivait, en le faisant travailler très dur toute la journée, et se défoulant sur lui pendant les longues soirées. Le jeune garçon était alors une vraie bonne pour les Dursley, ce qui le confortait dans son idée de les supprimer : ce serait une bonne chose pour tout le monde.

Harry informa rapidement son conseiller de la situation, grâce au sceau, et ils se mirent d'accord : chacun passerait à l'action dans deux semaines ; la veille de ses sept ans, dans la nuit du 30 au 31 juillet.

En attendant, il subissait, encore et toujours.

Finalement, le veille du jour J arriva rapidement, et Harry mit son plan à exécution. Il y avait longuement réfléchi, et avait estimé qu'une fuite de gaz serait le moins incriminant, passerait le plus inaperçu. Le fait que Vernon ait décidé de partir en exil avec sa famille était idéal : personne ne n'était au courant qu'un certain Harry Potter existait ici.

Vers 21h30 tous allèrent se coucher : il n'y avait pas la télévision alors les Dursley – nouvellement Durham – s'ennuyaient ferme… Tous allèrent se coucher, tous sauf Harry, enfin heureux de mettre fin à son calvaire, mais qui restait étrangement serein. Il n'y avait pas de placard sous l'escalier ici, alors il couchait dans le salon : il pouvait donc se déplacer sans problème, et en accès libre, dans toute la maison.

Le jeune garçon avait passé du temps à repérer les lieux, il en connaissait les moindres détails : il désactiva d'abord la VMC – la ventilation antique de la maison – et débrancha la hotte de la cuisine, retira les piles du détecteur de fumée ; globalement, tout ce qui pourrait empêcher le bon déroulement des opérations.

Enfin, il brancha le gaz sur un tuyau simple qu'il déroula et laissa ouvert à côté des portes des chambres des ex-Dursley, parents et fils. Puis il attendit dehors, sous sa petite couverture. Longtemps. Vers 4h du matin, son réveil sonna enfin, et il se remit en action. Il prit une grande inspiration, rentra à l'intérieur avec précaution. Il rangea le tuyau et enfin (après une reprise de respiration à une fenêtre) ouvrit les portes des chambres sans réveiller leurs occupants. Alors, il répandit dans le couloir une fine poudre noire, qu'il déposa près des murs et des portes en des petits tas reliés entre eux. Au milieu, sur le plus gros tas de poudre, il posa une petite boule de fer qui luisait dans l'obscurité, un cadeau de son conseiller gobelin.

Il s'était avéré que la banque s'était montrée étonnement coopérative : le dernier des Potter était charmant, il considérait les gobelins comme ses égaux, ne les prenait pas de haut. Quand Gornuk avait compris la détresse dans laquelle se trouvait le jeune homme, ainsi que ce qu'il avait subi, il se sentait obligé de l'aider : le banquier avait raconté la vraie histoire d'Harry Potter au Conseil Gobelin – qui figurait parmi les plus hautes instances de leur nation – ainsi que son attitude envers eux, ils avaient décidé de former une sorte d'alliance avec lui. Une aide mutuelle : les gobelins pressentaient qu'il aurait un grand rôle à jouer dans le futur, et ils se devaient d'y prendre part. Et si, pour former cette alliance, il fallait le libérer de ses chaînes en assassinant les Dursley, ce n'était qu'une formalité.

Le Conseil Gobelin était composé des trois gobelins les plus importants de Grande-Bretagne : le représentant des instances dirigeantes de la Banque Gringott's, le directeur Argnak ; le représentant de la Confrérie d'Or, régissant l'ensemble des orfèvres et productions gobelines, le chef Girkal ; et enfin, le Seigneur Hargak le Cruel, chef de la Nation Gobeline Anglaise, élu et réélu par le peuple gobelin tous les dix ans depuis trente ans. Ce dernier s'était ému de la condition d'Harry, son surnom était peut-être « _Le Cruel_ », il n'en restait pas mon sensible à la maltraitance envers les enfants. C'était un crime grave chez les gobelins, puni de la peine capitale.

Or, pour le Conseil, le jeune Harry Potter serait un allié de poids dans les années à venir : le sorcier le plus connu d'Angleterre, le Survivant, qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'âge de quinze mois, était bien disposé envers la Nation Gobeline qui allait le sortir des griffes de ces tuteurs. C'était une aubaine pour les Gobelins, rabaissés continuellement par les sorciers arrogants, interdits de posséder une baguette magique, privés de nombreux droits qui paraîtraient pourtant fondamentaux… C'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas hésité une seconde à aider le jeune Potter à se débarrasser de ses bourreaux, et ils lui avaient fourni avec grand plaisir une belle quantité de poudre d'Eruptif.

Harry sortit enfin de la maison et pu reprendre son souffle. Il courut une centaine de mètres en s'éloignant de la bâtisse, près de la bordure de la forêt. Là il s'arrêta, observa la maison miteuse et délabrée qu'ils occupaient, et murmura doucement ' _inflamare'_.

Dans la maison, sur le tas central de poudre, la boule s'ouvrit en deux en laissant une longue flamme bleue s'échapper, léchant la poudre de corne d'Eruptif, qui, conjuguée au gaz, prit feu d'une violence inouïe et faisait exploser l'ensemble de l'étage où les Dursley/Durham dormaient. Les fenêtres et les murs furent soufflés, le toit désintégré. Le rez-de-chaussée prit feu à son tour et de longues flammes jaunâtres s'élevèrent des décombres, dégageant une épaisse et âcre fumée.

Harry, éloigné et à l'abri, admirait le chef-d'œuvre qu'il avait réussi à créer, l'image de la maison détruite par le gaz et les flammes s'incrustant dans son esprit. Il était enfin fier de ce qu'il avait accompli, il s'était libéré. Et alors il se promit que jamais, plus jamais personne n'abuserait de lui.

Il se dit quand même qu'il devrait remercier l'aide des Gobelins et notamment celle de son conseiller, lequel arriva à côté d'Harry quelques minutes plus tard. Il regarda l'enfant et lui dit simplement :

\- Il a été embrassé. Il est temps d'y aller.

Le banquier marmonna quelques mots en agitant la main, faisant disparaître grâce à sa magie gobeline les traces d'Eruptif, puis il prit le bras d'Harry et ils s'évaporèrent dans un « CRAC » sonore, que personne ne put entendre.

Et personne ne sut jamais qu'un jeune garçon avait réchappé à l'horrible accident domestique qui détruisit une famille de trois personnes inconnues, dans la nuit du 30 au 31 juillet 1987.

Et personne n'imagina jamais que ce même garçon avait orchestré avec brio ce triple assassinat, le maquillant en accident.

Personne n'imagina jamais que le jour de ses sept ans, Harry Potter avait commis son premier crime parfait.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

 **Concernant le rythme de publication, je pense poster un chapitre par semaine, ce sera sûrement tous les vendredis soirs !**

 **On se donne donc rdv vendredi prochain pour la suite !**

 **Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos gentilles reviews, cela m'aide beaucoup ! Donc n'hésitez pas :)**

 **A vendredi !**

 **\- Zaxxe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à toutes et à toutes ! De retour pour un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres vous ont plu !**

 **J'ai bien vu vos nombreuses reviews mais je n'ai pas eu encore le temps de répondre à toutes, je déménage en ce moment, c'est un peu compliqué de trouver du temps... Je m'y attelle ce week-end si tout va bien.**

 **Vous pouvez bien sûr me laisser votre avis et/ou commentaire, je suis toujours preneur !**

 **Bonne lecture,  
\- Zaxxe**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : _Absens haeres non erit_

\- L'absent n'héritera pas -

Quelques secondes après leur disparition des lieux du crimes, le gobelin Gornuk et le jeune Harry Potter se retrouvèrent dans le hall de la banque Gringott's, centre économique et financier du monde sorcier. Fort heureusement pour eux, il était encore très tôt : à cinq heures du matin même les gobelins dormaient encore un proverbe anglais bien connu disait bien « _Qui veut faire fortune doit se lever avant l'aurore, et qui l'a faite peut dormir encore_ ». Et pour sûr, les gobelins entraient dans la catégorie de ceux qui avaient fait fortune. Pour preuve, les riches décorations qui ornaient le hall de la célèbre banque : entre les colonnes et murs de marbre clair, les tapis carmins finement lacés de fils d'or et d'argent faisaient face aux lustres dorés, réhaussés d'une multitude de pierres précieuses. Les comptoirs de bois sombre laqué, gravés des grandes scènes de l'histoire gobeline étaient surmontés de robustes plans de travail de bronze et de délicates balances de cuivres.

Mais Harry et son conseiller n'avaient pas le temps d'admirer la décoration. Ils se dirigèrent prestement vers le fond de la pièce, comportant d'immenses bibliothèques qui rassemblaient l'ensemble des registres de transaction, et qui encadraient une large porte à double battants. Ces portes menaient droit vers les bureaux des conseillers gobelins, ceux qui géraient des fortunes et des patrimoines de sorciers qui préféraient l'intimité des salles calfeutrées pour discuter. Le hall était pour les sorciers qui ne possédaient pas grand-chose la noblesse sorcière se devait d'être bien accueillie : même si les gobelins n'avaient pas réputation d'être les hôtes les plus aimables, ils respectaient les coutumes.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans le bureau de Gornuk, et le gobelin désigna une pièce adjacente, munie d'une petite couchette :

\- Monsieur Potter, vous devriez vous reposer, lui annonça-t-il. Sirius Black a été embrassé, mais il ne décèdera pas avant quelques heures maintenant. Je vous réveillerai dès que j'aurai des nouvelles, et nous finaliserons les documents rapidement. La nuit a été éprouvante, dormez un peu.

Harry acquiesça et s'allongea sur la petite banquette de velours rouge. Le gobelin se retira dans son bureau en éteignant la lumière, et il ferma la porte, laissant le garçon dans le noir complet.

Le dernier des Potter se sentait bien, il était libre. Ces trois mots ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. « Je. Suis. Libre. » Qu'il ait dû précipiter le destin des Dursley vers une mort rapide et – il l'espérait – douloureuse ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Enfin si, il était plutôt satisfait. Satisfait de lui-même, que _« le Monstre »_ ait brisé ses chaînes, qu'il ait réussi à sortir du cercle vicieux de dévalorisation imposé par ses bourreaux, ils l'auraient détruit : il valait mieux que le porc, sa truie et leur porcelet. Il valait mieux qu'eux. Il valait mieux que _ça._

Et Harry, malgré toutes les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son cerveau, s'enfonça peu à peu dans le sommeil, bercé par le sentiment d'une vengeance accomplie. Après tout, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, il méritait bien une petite pause.

Quatre heures plus tard, Gornuk se faufila prestement dans la petite pièce contenant son client le plus important, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux le surprit : le jeune Harry Potter dormait, en souriant.

Le gobelin – même s'il n'avait finalement que très peu vu Harry – ne l'avait jamais, _jamais_ vu sourire… Même quand il lui avait annoncé que la magie existait, qu'il était un sorcier, et bien d'autres nouvelles qui auraient dû le faire trépigner d'excitation. Mais Harry Potter n'était pas un enfant normal, c'était un enfant battu. Il en gardait encore des séquelles : il sursautait à chaque bruit inconnu, baissait les yeux face aux adultes ou à un quelconque représentant de l'autorité, et gardait perpétuellement un masque froid, triste, trop adulte.

Là, il rayonnait. Le sourire qu'il arborait rendait ses traits enfantins d'une beauté saisissante, malgré sa malnutrition évidente reflétée par ses traits creusés. Sa magie se dressait autour de lui comme un cocon protecteur, l'enveloppant d'une aura translucide qui le protégeait contre le froid, contre les autres, contre les coups. Ses cheveux dégageaient son front et sa fine cicatrice se distinguait plus que jamais. Gornuk n'osait pas réveiller le garçon, il ne voulait pas briser ce moment, cette quiétude qu'il avait ressentie en entrant, cette sérénité qui se répercutait jusqu'au fond de son âme et de sa magie.

Le gobelin comprit que le garçon était puissant, très puissant. L'aura et la magie qu'il ressentait ne pouvaient pas mentir. Il devrait absolument cacher cela à Dumbledore lorsqu'il sera à Poudlard. Et pour cela, il faudra qu'il soit bien formé. Gornuk se reprit, sortit de ses réflexions et, à contrecœur, réveilla le jeune Potter, brisant le calme qu'il dégageait.

\- Monsieur Potter, murmura-t-il, vous devriez vous réveiller. Sirius Black vient de décéder de ses blessures. Nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire avant que Dumbledore n'apprenne la nouvelle.

Harry se redressa d'un coup, et – en silence toujours – suivit son conseiller dans le grand salon qui lui servait de bureau. Ils se mirent rapidement au travail.

Il fallait d'abord régler la question du tutorat d'Harry : Sirius Black, son tuteur actuel, venait donc de décéder, ne laissait aucune disposition concernant son rôle et le futur de son filleul. Ce dernier était donc libre de choisir un nouveau tuteur qui le superviserait jusqu'à sa majorité.

Harry signa donc son second contrat avec la banque Gringott's : le gobelin Gornuk devenait son tuteur légal, et ce jusqu'au 31 juillet 1993, et il le formerait tous les matins, pendant quatre heures, jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard sur les sujets que voudrait l'enfant. Et ce, en échange de 1 % de sa fortune Potter, c'est-à-dire 130 000 Gallions. Ce qui, pour Harry, ne représentait qu'une goutte d'eau dans son océan de richesse, équivalait toutefois à une somme colossale pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Une fois signé par Harry et par Gornuk, le contrat se dupliqua magiquement et s'évapora : un exemplaire était désormais rangé dans le coffre administratif de la banque, le second dans la voûte Potter, parmi l'ensemble des contrats signés par la famille depuis ses origines.

Il était désormais temps pour le conseiller gobelin d'ouvrir officiellement le testament de Sirius Black, ce qui ne nécessitait, à la demande de Black, que la présence d'Harry James Potter.

 _Ceci est mon testament,_

 _Je soussigné Lord Sirius Orion BLACK,  
Chef de famille de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des BLACK,  
Né le 3 novembre 1959 à Londres,_

 _Lègue à mon filleul, Monsieur Harry James POTTER, né le 31 juillet 1980,  
_ _Domicilié au Cottage Potter, Godric's Hollow,  
_ _La totalité de mes biens, en pleine propriété._

 _Je tiens, par ces quelques mots, à m'exprimer une dernière fois. J'ai écrit ce testament dans le secret espoir qu'il ne serve jamais. Je le remplacerai dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, dès que la guerre et la menace qui pèse sur ma famille se seront éloignées._

 _Harry, si tu lis ces mots, c'est que nous avons été trahis. Si tu lis ces mots, et j'en ai le cœur brisé rien qu'à l'écrire, c'est que tes parents et moi sommes décédés. Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que tu vas grandir sans nous et cela m'est insupportable. Si tu lis ces mots, c'est que le Gardien du Secret de tes parents a trahis, nous a vendu à Voldemort. Le traître, c'est donc Peter Pettigrew, il était le Gardien. Nous pensions que c'était une bonne idée, je le pense toujours, je crois en lui. Mais si tu lis ces lignes, c'est que je me suis gravement trompé._

 _Un sacré pressentiment me hurle d'écrire cela, bien que j'aie foi en Peter : il nous aime trop pour nous trahir. Mais si tu lis ces lignes, c'est qu'il est le pire traître qui soit et qu'il ne mérite que de mourir. Alors je te donne des informations qui pourraient être utiles. Peter, est un Animagus non-déclaré, sa forme est le rat. Ton père est un cerf, je suis – enfin j'était – un chien noir. Nous avons appris cela pour aider notre ami Rémus, qui est loup-garou, lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Nous étions les Maraudeurs, et en plus d'avoir explosé le compteur de retenues et vider le sablier de Gryffondor, nous avions fait une carte de Poudlard qui pourrait t'être utile, fouille le bureau de Rusard lorsque tu seras à Poudlard (et s'il y est toujours ce vieux schnock). C'est un parchemin vierge qui s'anime grâce à un mot de passe : « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »_

 _Désormais, tu es le chef de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Black, en plus de celle des Potter. Il faut que tu effectues un rituel de sang avec un échantillon du mien, donné volontairement, afin que tu sois légitime._

 _Je t'en prie, redore le blason de notre famille. Elle a été bafouée par tous mes ancêtres, mes parents ma cousine Bellatrix en sont des parfaits exemples d'ignominie._

 _Je te demanderai enfin de faire quelques petites choses : fais, je te prie, une donation d'un million de Gallions à Rémus John Lupin, notre ami, notre frère. Il est loup-garou, je ne peux pas le mettre dans le testament ou le ministère saisirait tout. Fais la même chose pour ma cousine déshéritée préférée, Androméda Tonks. Elle est la seule qui, dans cette famille de timbrés, a fait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Réintègre la dans la famille, si elle est d'accord._

 _Bien, je crois que je n'oublie rien. Ah, si. Harry, même si la tragédie nous a frappé si tu lis ces lignes, je t'en supplie, vis heureux. Eloigne toi de tout ça. J'espère que tu auras pu grandir sereinement et dans la joie._

 _Je t'aime mon filleul.  
Ton parrain, oncle de cœur et bien plus,  
Siri_

 _Fait le mardi 20 octobre 1981 à la Banque Gringott's, Chemin de Traverse, Londres,  
En 2 exemplaires,  
Remis aux gobelins Gardok et Gornuk. _

_Sirius O. Black._

Harry était confus. Perdu. Déboussolé.

Il venait de faire assassiner la seule personne qui l'aimait sincèrement, qui aurait pu l'aimer comme un père aime son fils. Il venait de tuer sa seule famille qui lui restait. Et il venait d'apprendre beaucoup de choses.

Mais peu à peu, il reprenait pourtant ses esprits. Ce n'était pas sa faute, personne ne pouvait savoir.

Et puis, après six ans passés à Azkaban, d'après ce que Gornuk lui avait dit des conditions de détention et des détraqueurs, Sirius Black n'aurait jamais été comme avant. Il n'aurait été qu'un fantôme de lui-même. Et, de toute façon, il était bien trop tard pour se morfondre. La seule famille qu'Harry pourrait avoir, c'est celle qu'il se créerait, qu'il fonderait. Pas des gens qu'il n'avait que peu connu et dont il ne se souvenait pas, des gens qui – certes l'aimaient – mais qui n'avaient rien fait pour le sortir de sa condition. Rien fait pour lui pendant ces six années.

Il y avait bien plus important que le sort de quelques obscurs personnages dont Harry n'avait cure. Il venait d'hériter de deux des plus anciennes et riches familles sorcières du Royaume-Uni… et même du monde ! La fortune de la Noble et Ancienne famille des Black était estimée à vingt-et-un millions de Gallions, quatre propriétés en Angleterre, et de nombreuses actions dans diverses entreprises sorcières. Et tout cela, cumulé à l'héritage Potter : environ treize millions de Gallions, sept propriétés en Angleterre, une aux Etats-Unis et des parts dans une multitude d'entreprises sorcières et moldues.

C'était colossal. Il était l'un des personnages les plus riches du monde sorcier – et même du monde moldu s'il on changeait ses Gallions. Lui qui, la veille, était encore sous la coupe de son oncle et de sa tante, battu et humilié, il faisait désormais partie de l'élite. Plus personne ne lèverait la main sur lui sans en subir les conséquences. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait puissant, il se sentait libre. Désormais il l'était. Vraiment.

\- Monsieur Potter, nous devrions procéder au rituel maintenant, annonça le gobelin.

Il sortit alors une fiole de verre d'une enveloppe, un fiole emplie d'un liquide rouge vermillon – le sang de Sirius Orion Black, son parrain – et se leva. Harry suivit le gobelin dans le dédale qu'était Gringott's et rabattit sa capuche : on ne devait en aucun cas le reconnaître, et la banque fourmillait de clients et de conseillers. Ils grimpèrent dans un wagonnet de libre et dévalèrent les rails jusque dans les entrailles de la banque, passant sous la célèbre Cascade des Voleurs.

Le wagonnet s'arrêta au milieu d'une large voûte circulaire, creusée à même la roche. Harry et son conseiller se dirigèrent alors vers une large porte ornée de délicates pièces de fer forgé, dessinant des arabesques magnifiques : Gornuk posa sa main sur le bois et, reconnaissant son aura, elle disparut, laissant place à une pièce immense.

La grotte qui se présentait devant eux était un endroit hautement symbolique pour tout les gobelins : c'est ici qu'ils s'étaient, pour la première fois, installés définitivement. Car les gobelins formaient certes un peuple aussi vieux que la Magie elle-même, mais ils avaient toujours été des nomades. Et dans cette cavité naturelle, ils s'étaient sédentarisés pour une bonne raison : deux lignes telluriques se croisaient, et la magie circulait et s'écoulait dans la pièce en des flux constants. Cet endroit était l'un des trésors les plus précieux du peuple gobelin, là où ils réalisaient les rituels magiques les plus efficaces.

\- Monsieur Potter, bienvenue dans la grotte de Magia. Peu d'humains ont eu l'honneur d'y pénétrer, lui dit Gornuk avec un clin d'œil.

La grotte était lumineuse, éclairée par des orbes de magie pure qui lévitaient doucement à quelques mètres de hauteur. Elle formait un dôme empli de végétation, des herbes et des lianes grimpaient sur les rochers, et au milieu de l'espace dégagé se trouvait un lac d'un bleu magnifique. Les cristaux qui étaient éparpillés dans toute la cavité faisaient rayonner la magie et apaisaient les âmes tourmentées. C'était un lieu féérique, sacré, baigné et béni par la Magie.

Au centre du lac, un îlot de marbre pur se dégageait des flots tranquilles. Le gobelin et son protégé – qui était bouche bée – se dirigèrent alors vers cet endroit, empruntant une petite barque cachée dans les roseaux.

\- C'est… c'est ici n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry à son conseiller. Je le sens, en moi.

\- Effectivement Monsieur Potter, sur cet îlot se croisent deux puissantes lignes telluriques. Je dois vous prélever un peu de sang d'abord, lui indiqua-t-il en lui saisissant le bras gauche au niveau du poignet.

Le gobelin, à l'aide d'une petite dague de sacrement forgée par l'un des ses lointains ancêtres, ouvrit doucement mais sûrement une petite entaille dans l'avant-bras d'Harry qui retint un petit cri de surprise. Il recueillit une large fiole de son sang puis referma magiquement la plaie d'un simple mouvement de main. Puis il reprit doucement la parole :

\- Prenez place exactement sur l'intersection formée par les deux flux je vous prie.

Le gobelin n'avait besoin d'indiquer à Harry où exactement il devait se placer, le garçon le savait instinctivement grâce à sa magie. Et effectivement, il sut. Toute sa magie vibrait en lui, et ce n'était d'ailleurs absolument pas désagréable, elle résonnait avec le lieu. Et lorsqu'il s'assit en tailleur sur le point où les lignes se croisaient, il se sentit incroyablement serein.

Harry ferma les yeux, et le rituel débuta. Le gobelin commença par donner une fiole de potion d'Héritage, à laquelle il venait d'ajouter le sang de Sirius Black, au jeune garçon, puis il se mit à tracer un pentagramme parfait sur la roche claire tout autour d'Harry, grâce à un bâton clair qui suintait – littéralement – de magie ancienne. D'un mot en Gobelbabil, la langue des Gobelins, le tracé qu'il venait d'effectuer s'illumina et lorsque la lumière se dissipa, la roche était creusée d'un sillon qui épousait parfaitement les formes du pentagramme.

Le petit être répandit alors la totalité du sang du garçon qu'il avait recueilli dans le sillon, et il indiqua au garçon de boire la potion. Et ils laissèrent la magie faire, alors que le pentagramme et le garçon s'illuminaient pendant quelques minutes d'un éclat doré. Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, le pentagramme avait complètement disparu, il ne restait plus aucune trace du sang qu'il avait versé. Et Harry Potter n'était plus là.

A sa place se tenait Harry Potter-Black, Lord des Nobles et Anciennes Familles Black et Potter. Il avait bien changé physiquement, grâce à la potion d'Héritage et au rituel, mais surtout par le sang des Black qui coulait maintenant dans ses veines, et qui avait modifié l'ensemble de son génome. Ainsi, il avait légèrement grandi et ses traits s'étaient affinés : son visage s'était légèrement allongé et ses pommettes étaient plus saillantes, un trait que partageaient les Black et qui leur donnait un allure des plus nobles. Il avait perdu ses cheveux raides et en bataille hérités de James pour une chevelure lisse et légèrement ondulée, qui était plus longue qu'auparavant, lui arrivant aux épaules – il devrait probablement les attacher en catogan. Toutefois, il avait gardé les yeux de sa mère et ressemblait toujours énormément à son père. Il avait simplement gagné en grâce, et lorsqu'il se vit dans le miroir présenté par le gobelin, il en était ravi. Les années de maltraitance par les Dursley n'avaient pas été effacées – il était encore maigre et émacié – mais s'étaient atténuées grâce au rituel et au renforcement magique qui en découlait.

Satisfait par ces changements, Harry fit signe au gobelin et ils remontèrent jusqu'à son bureau. Ils étaient encore loin d'avoir fini avec toutes les démarches et formalités administratives.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils venaient enfin de signer tous les papiers nécessaires, Gornuk ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit deux bagues magnifiquement ouvragées : la première chevalière était faite d'or pur, sertie de petits rubis resplendissants entourant le blason et la devise des Potter, _**Vincit qui se vincit**_ , ce qui signifiait « Il est vainqueur celui qui se domine ». La seconde était faite d'argent gobelin et était cerclée d'onyx éclatants, qui encadraient la devise Black _**Toujours pur**_.

\- Lord Potter-Black, voici vos chevalières. Celle des Potter doit être placée à l'auriculaire droit, celle des Black à l'auriculaire gauche. Voyez comme elles s'adaptent à vos doigts, ajouta-t-il en présentant les deux merveilles à Harry.

Et en effet, les bagues se rétrécirent magiquement, et Harry ressentit une vague de pouvoir l'envahir, signe que les bagues l'acceptaient et le reconnaissaient comme propriétaire légitime.

\- Ces bagues servent de sceaux pour votre usage spécifique. En tant que tuteur, je devrais aussi porter, désormais et ce jusque vos treize ans, deux bagues « tutrices », c'est-à-dire qu'elles représentent vos blasons et vos noms, mais elles n'ont qu'un rôle officiel de représentation. Toutefois je ne les garderai jamais aux doigts, au cas où je rencontrerais Dumbledore par hasard, bien évidemment, lui dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Harry était on ne peut plus heureux de la tournure des évènements. Enfin libéré du carcan administratif, Gornuk lui proposa d'aller visiter quelques propriétés proches, afin qu'il choisisse où il résiderait ce soir et les prochains jours.

\- Commençons par Grimmauld Place ! choisit Harry dans la liste donnée par le gobelin.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **On se dit donc à vendredi prochain pour le suivant, avec la découverte de Grimmauld Place !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)**

 **Bonne semaine,  
-Zaxxe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Comme chaque vendredi, voici un nouveau chapitre, tout chaud tout beau. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (je sais, je sais, je dois répondre à celles des précédentes semaines, mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps, et je déménage ce week-end alors C CHO)**

 **Merci à L. pour la correction et les conseils !**

 **Bonne lecture,  
\- Zaxxe**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : _Terribilis est locus iste_

\- Terrible est ce lieu -

La demeure ancestrale de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Black avait bien perdu de sa splendeur en l'espace de deux ans. Après la mort de Walburga Black en 1985, il ne restait que son fils Sirius pour représenter la famille : Androméda avait été reniée et déshéritée, Bellatrix portait désormais le nom la famille Lestrange et était enfermée avec son cousin à Azkaban, et Narcissa portait le nom des Malefoy.

De fait, personne ne s'était occupé de l'elfe de maison restant, Kreattur, qui ne vivait plus que pour se morfondre de la chute de la famille Black devant le tableau de sa chère maîtresse Walburga délaissant ainsi l'entretien de la résidence.

En deux ans, la maison semblait en avoir pris dix, elle était déjà à la limite de la ruine lorsque Harry s'y présenta pour la première fois. Il en fut déçu.

Après avoir vu la quantité d'or dans les coffres de la famille Black, le nombre d'artéfacts et de livres anciens qu'ils contenaient, le jeune garçon s'attendait à trouver un manoir magnifique, resplendissant, pas à des ruines pleines de poussière, sentant la moisissure et infestées de bestioles auxquelles il ne voulait jamais avoir affaire.

Pourtant, Harry, sans même avoir entièrement visité la demeure, savait qu'il s'installerait là. Le 12 Grimmauld Place était idéalement situé au cœur du Londres moldu, tout en restant proche des institutions sorcières : il allait pouvoir très facilement se fondre dans la foule. Le hic, c'est qu'il allait devoir rénover entièrement la maison, la refaire selon ses goûts. Les meubles dont il devait se débarrasser étaient vraiment hideux, sedit-il en avisant l'énorme jambe de troll qui encombrait l'entrée… et servait de porte-parapluie ?! Les sorciers avaient décidément de drôles de lubies.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans le corridor sombre, il sentit une présence infiltrer son esprit et il ressentit immédiatement une douce chaleur l'envahir : la maison l'acceptait en tant que propriétaire légitime. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à gérer les caprices d'une demeure sorcière qui ne vous appréciait pas.

Les maisons sorcières, et par là on entend plutôt les demeures familiales, possèdent un esprit propre, forgé par l'accumulation de magie dans les murs, génération après génération. Ainsi, elles dépérissent lorsque leurs propriétaires sont absents ou ne vont pas bien, ou au contraire elles resplendissent selon les circonstances. Elles sont de véritables protectrices de leurs propriétaires légitimes, notamment en cas d'agression : la maison mobilise alors toutes ses capacités afin d'expulser les indésirables.

Gornuk, qui accompagnait le petit brun, s'arrêta-là et le laissa continuer seul, alors qu'il arrivait au bout du couloir de l'entrée.

Le jeune homme entra donc seul dans le large vestibule en forme de demi cercle : en face de lui, légèrement sur la gauche, se trouvait une porte double, et légèrement sur la droite un escalier qui menait vers les étages supérieurs. Entre les deux, un cadre de bois précieux et finement gravé était accroché, représentant le portrait d'une femme de haute stature qui présentait extrêmement bien : son maintien noble réhaussé par sa longue chevelure sombre et bouclée semblaient la faire rayonner. Devant le tableau se trouvait un tapis délavé et mangé par les mites, qui devait probablement être vert dans une ancienne vie. Et sur ce tapis, un petit être se trouvait, discutant avec le tableau en baissant la tête.

Lorsque le jeune Potter-Black pénétra dans le vestibule, la créature s'interrompit et se retourna lentement vers le visiteur qui venait lui gâcher sa journée.

\- QUI EST LA ?! brailla l'elfe – parce que oui, évidemment, cette chose était un elfe – avant de s'interrompre et de se jeter à terre en pleurant. MAITRE REGULUS EST REVENUUUUU !

\- Hem… je… je ne suis pas Maître Régulus… je suis Harry Potter, bafouilla-t-il.

Voyant que l'elfe ne réagissait pas, ou plutôt avait l'air déçu, il se reprit avec plus d'assurance : il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser impressionner par un gnome pleurant sur un tapis ! Il s'encouragea mentalement et reprit :

\- Je suis Lord Potter-Black, le propriétaire de cette maison ! Ton nouveau maître ! dit-il pompeusement, une once de fierté dans la voix.

\- Eh bien, je dois vous avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas à celle là ! fit une voix trainante, de toute évidence féminine.

Après un moment Harry comprit que c'était le tableau qui s'adressait à lui ! Bien, bien, bien… le monde sorcier était décidément plein de surprises…

\- Ainsi, Sirius a nommé le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres en tant qu'héritier des Black… Comme c'est ironique…

Harry n'osait pas intervenir, le tableau – ou plutôt la femme dans le tableau – semblait en pleine réflexion

\- Il a toujours su comment nous mettre sur les nerfs… ah ça oui ! Elle fit une pause puis reprit. Mais… si vous êtes là Mr. Potter, c'est que mon fils est décédé ?

\- Je… Oui Madame, dit lentement Harry en prenant un air peiné. Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer… Il a été embrassé par les détraqueurs dans la nuit, sur ordre du Ministère.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que c'était lui – avec l'aide des gobelins – qui avait orchestré la mort de son fils.

\- Lui et moi, on ne se sera pas entendus sur grand-chose, mais il restait mon fils…, sa voix commençait à se briser lorsqu'elle reprit. Au moins, il aura pensé à la succession. Et donc … bienvenue à toi, jeune Potter-Black, bienvenue dans la Famille, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il la remercia en inclinant légèrement la tête et décida de s'éclipser vers l'entrée, rejoignant Gornuk. En partant il interpella l'elfe et lui demanda de préparer une chambre confortable pour lui et à manger pour ce soir.

\- Kreattur va servir le jeune maître ! s'extasia l'elfe en se volatilisant.

/\/\/\/\

Harry et son conseiller transplanèrent ensuite vers le Chemin de Traverse – après avoir déguisé magiquement le garçon et placé un bandeau autour de sa tête, camouflant la trop célèbre cicatrice – afin qu'ils puissent faire quelques achats.

La célèbre rue était étonnement peu remplie en cette fin d'après-midi. Harry, qui visitait le Chemin pour la première fois, dévorait des yeux l'architecture médiévale très bariolée, ainsi que les colombages divers et variés qui donnaient un charme certain aux bâtiments.

\- Mr. Potter, quelles boutiques voulez-vous visiter je vous prie ? interrogea le gobelin lorsqu'il s'aperçu que le jeune homme qu'il accompagnait était perdu dans la contemplation du bâti.

En se ressaisissant, Harry fit la liste de ce dont il avait besoin, ou tout du moins le plus urgemment :

\- Eh bien… d'abord des vêtements, je n'en ai plus du tout et ceux là sont hideux, remarqua-t-il en montrant les anciens vêtements de Dudley qu'il portait. Et puis, je pense que nous devrions acheter des elfes. Ce… Kreattur me semble fidèle et loyal… mais vieux et inutile. J'ai besoin de nouveaux elfes.

\- Pour avoir des elfes de maison, c'est assez… particulier je dois dire, Mr. Potter. Il y a une bien une boutique mais elle se situe dans l'Allée des Embrumes : les sorciers, même s'ils sont bien contents de les utiliser, ne mettraient pas un magasin d'elfes en plein Chemin de Traverse… cela ferait mauvais genre, lança le gobelin avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Commençons par les vêtements alors !

\- Vous avez le choix entre la boutique de Mme. Guipure, ou bien Tissard & Brodette. Personnellement, je vous conseillerai le second, les tissus sont d'une bien meilleure qualité.

Ainsi, Harry préféra le second : il avait une fortune immense, plus jamais il ne se priverait désormais !

\- La boutique est un peu plus loin, venez.

Et en effet, après une cinquantaine de mètres ils aperçurent la boutique de vêtements, qui semblait très chic. Harry était un peu intimidé alors qu'il pénétrait dans le magasin et qu'un petit carillon résonnait. Le jeune garçon se sentait perdu : c'était bien la première fois qu'il entrait dans un magasin de vêtements. Chez les Dursley il récupérait toujours les loques de Dudleynouchet et en plus maintenant il était seul, Gornuk étant parti lui acheter ses elfes dans l'Allée des Embrumes (« un jeune garçon n'a rien à y faire, et nous nous y ferions remarquer ! »).

Un homme, entendant le tintement mélodieux, sortit de l'arrière-boutique dans laquelle il travaillait et s'avança vers Harry.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Je dois me refaire une garde-robe complète, dit-il avec assurance : il était Lord de deux familles richissimes, il ne devait pas se laisser intimider pour si peu ! Et de la meilleure qualité je vous prie, ajouta-t-il.

\- Eh bien voilà qui est ambitieux !

Le tailleur fit s'installer Harry sur une plateforme surélevée et commença à prendre ses mesures à l'aide d'un mètre magique qui tourbillonnait tout autour du garçon, mesurant tout et n'importe quoi : de la longueur entre ses yeux à ses tours de poignets. Toutes les informations récoltées étaient inscrites par une belle plume blanche, sur un petit bloc-notes qui lévitait à un mètre de hauteur. Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, alors que les mesures étaient proche d'être terminées, le carillon de la porte d'entrée résonna une nouvelle fois.

Harry ne pouvait pas voir les nouveaux arrivants, étant dos à la porte, et n'osait pas se retourner avec toutes les épingles qui tournaient autour de lui.

\- Mr. Tissard. J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle cape pour cet automne, déclama une voix doucereuse qui appartenait indubitablement à une jeune fille, probablement de son âge.

\- Miss Greengrass ! Encore et toujours un plaisir de vous voir dans notre modeste boutique !

\- Avez-vous reçu cette fourrure d'hermine que j'avais commandé la semaine dernière ? lança la jeune fille, ne s'attardant pas sur les formules pompeuses du vendeur.

\- Bien évidemment, prenez place sur l'estrade à côté du jeune homme, je m'occupe de vous tout de suite.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement dans l'arrière boutique, laissant les deux jeunes gens côtes à côte. Harry ne disait rien, observant du coin de l'œil la fille Greengrass qui s'installait dignement à côté de lui. Ses longs cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés étaient soigneusement noués en un chignon compliqué, qui dégageait sa nuque et le haut de son dos. Vêtue d'une simple robe azur – la même couleur que ses yeux, nota Harry – elle se tenait très droite.

\- Lord Potter, vous êtes bien mal habillé pour une personne de votre rang, lui dit-elle en toute décontraction, une petite moue narquoise sur le visage.

\- Harry se retourna vivement vers elle, extrêmement surpris.

\- Co… Comment ?! bafouilla-t-il.

\- Mais je ne me suis pas présentée convenablement, veuillez m'excuser. Je reprends : Daphnée Gabrielle Greengrass, héritière de la Noble Famille Greengrass, énonça-t-elle très sérieusement, en inclinant légèrement la tête. C'est votre chevalière qui m'a indiqué qui vous étiez, vous devriez la camoufler.

Harry se maudit. Il n'avait même pas réussi à cacher son statut une journée complète.

\- Je… Eh bien, Harry James Potter-Black, Lord de la Noble Famille Potter et de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Black, pour vous servir, lança-t-il théâtralement en faisant une révérence pompeuse.

\- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance Lord Potter-Black, j'imagine qu'il est nécessaire de garder votre statut secret pour le moment ?

\- En effet Héritière Greengrass, ce serait pour le mieux. Est-il possible d'établir un pacte entre nous… ou entre nos deux, ou plutôt trois familles ? Disons… votre silence en échange d'une alliance durable entre nous ? tenta Harry.

Il avait entendu Gornuk évoquer les serments magiques et comptait bien en faire faire un à la jeune fille afin de préserver ses secrets.

\- Hum… Eh bien je dois dire que votre offre m'intéresse, milord. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à ce que le monde apprenne qui vous êtes dès maintenant, et une alliance entre nous serait bénéfique…

\- Je le crois aussi Miss Greengrass, dit-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

Deux minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens avaient effectué un serment en vitesse, contraignant la jeune fille au secret à propos d'Harry Potter, en échange d'une amitié et d'une alliance entre leurs familles lorsqu'ils seraient à Poudlard.

Mais déjà le vendeur revenait, interrompant leur conversation, avec des dizaines de vêtements pour le garçon. Et Daphné, un sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage, se fit un plaisir de les faire TOUS essayer par Harry. Au bout d'une heure, il était exténué, alors que les deux autres étaient ravis, et il paya rapidement avec son or. Il garda sur lui une tenue décontractée et demanda à Tissard de livrer le reste des vêtements directement chez lui.

\- Au revoir Miss Greengrass, je dois dire que vous êtes un très beau cadeau d'anniversaire, lança Harry à la jeune fille alors qu'il s'éclipsait vers la rue marchande.

Il retrouva le Gobelin à la sortie de la boutique, lui annonçant qu'il avait acheté sept elfes adultes, qui avaient directement été envoyés à Grimmauld Place et attendaient de lui prêter allégeance.

Harry expliqua à son conseiller comment s'était passé son escapade chez Tissard & Brodette, et ce dernier fut ravi d'apprendre qu'il avait déjà commencé à nouer des alliances. Le garçon était prometteur, très prometteur…

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Grimmauld Place avec de nombreux paquets. Harry avait dévalisé Fleury & Bott, achetant des livres sur tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser c'est-à-dire qu'il avait acheté pas moins de cent-dix-sept livres différents.

Il avait été très intéressé par les malles sorcières et avait acheté le modèle de luxe de la boutique Faitlamalle & Cie. Pour près de dix mille Gallions – équivalent au salaire annuel d'un sous-fifre du ministère – il avait obtenu une malle XXL, compartimentée en cinq immenses espaces :

*Une immense bibliothèque dans laquelle il pourrait stocker ses livres, comportant des fauteuils et une large table de travail

*Un grand dressing avec des cabines d'essayages

*Une salle de rangement pour divers objets, comportant des vitrines d'exposition pour des reliques, des tableaux, des sculptures, etc.

*Une salle de sport et d'entrainement, avec des râteliers d'armes sur les murs, des mannequins combatifs, des objets de renforcement musculaire

*Et enfin, un coffre fort dans lequel il pourrait stocker ses richesses en toute sécurité.

Il avait apposé son sang sur sa malle lorsqu'il l'avait achetée, ce qui faisait de lui le propriétaire légitime de l'objet, qui ne permettrait désormais l'accès uniquement à Harry ou ceux à qui il donnait l'autorisation.

La malle en elle-même était faite de bois sombre, protégée sur les coins par du cuir noir et agrémentée d'argent. Elle était vraiment magnifique tout en restant sobre et peu encombrante. Elle était idéale, et Harry était ravi de son achat.

Mais désormais, il était temps de s'occuper de son patrimoine, et plus particulièrement de Grimmauld Place. Il convoqua tous ses elfes dans le vestibule, devant le portrait de Walburga, qui le regardait avec satisfaction.

\- Bien, vous êtes tous là, dit-il calmement en observant ses huit elfes. Kreattur, approche.

\- Oui jeune maître ? demanda-t-il craintivement, agenouillé devant Harry.

\- Renouvelle ton serment je te prie.

L'elfe se redressa et regarda fièrement son maître.

\- Par l'Ancienne et Grande Magia, je jure fidélité et obéissance à Harry James Potter-Black et à sa Noble et Ancienne Famille. Je ne répondrai uniquement, désormais, qu'à lui et à ses ordres quels qu'ils soient. Ainsi soit-il.

\- Ainsi soit-il, compléta Harry.

Il sentit un lien se tisser entre l'elfe et lui, au plus profond de son âme. Il ne pouvait pas trouver de serviteurs plus dévoués que les elfes de maison, et c'était ce qui faisait leur importance. Il devait renouveler le serment pour qu'ils lui soient fidèles uniquement à lui, et pas à la Famille Black, afin de le protéger. Si jamais Narcissa Malefoy avait un second fils, il serait en droit de réclamer l'héritage Black et les elfes ne pourraient s'interposer entre eux. Désormais, ils seraient – quoi qu'il advienne – de son côté.

Harry refit le serment sept nouvelles fois, avec les nouveaux elfes : d'abord Mizzy et Izzy, avec leur fille Polly, puis Kelly, Glazy, Paddy et Olgy.

\- Désormais Kreattur, tu seras l'elfe principal de Grimmauld Place. J'attends de toi que tu formes convenablement les sept autres. Nous allons rendre sa grandeur à la Noble et Ancienne Famille Black, et cela commence par des elfes efficaces. Vous avez bien tous compris ce que j'attends de vous ? demanda-t-il, en s'adressant à l'ensemble de ses elfes.

\- Oui, jeune maître, dirent-ils d'une seule voix.

\- Bien, vous pouvez disposer. Sauf toi, Kreattur, reste avec moi.

Et les sept elfes disparurent dans la cuisine en un léger _PLOP_.

\- J'espère que tu as conscience de la tâche qui t'incombe. Elle est très importante. Forme d'abord Mizzy et Izzy, ils sont les plus âgés et tu pourras leur déléguer des tâches ensuite, ils pourront aussi former les plus jeunes.

\- Oui, jeune maître. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

Après une pause, Harry reprit :

\- Bien, maintenant tu vas me faire visiter la maison.

Harry n'avait en effet vu que le vestibule avec le portrait de Walburga. Ils s'engagèrent par la porte double à gauche du tableau et pénétrèrent dans le salon principal de la demeure. Les elfes avaient bien commencé à nettoyer les lieux, mais l'ensemble restait vraiment décrépit. Une immense cheminée de marbre faisait face au jeune homme, à l'opposé de la pièce, luisant dans la pénombre. Elle était gravée de scènes de batailles mythiques, et au centre trônait le blason de la famille Black recouvert d'une fine couche de feuilles d'or qui s'écaillait.

Devant cette imposante cheminée, on pouvait trouver des fauteuils de cuir, rongés par les mites, entourant une table basse faite en ébène. L'ensemble reposait sur un tapis délavé. La pièce empestait le renfermé et l'odeur rance de la moisissure prenait à la gorge. Les lourds rideaux poussiéreux qui empêchaient l'entrée de la lumière naturelle ne faisaient rien pour arranger la situation.

Mais Harry avait vu pire : vivre dans un placard sous l'escalier pendant sept ans et dormir sous l'étagère où son oncle rangeait ses chaussures l'avaient immunisé à ce genre d'odeur. Il les sentait, bien sûr, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que cela. Ici au moins, les elfes allaient agir pour améliorer son quotidien.

En tournant légèrement le regard, il aperçut un énorme billard, dont le tapis vert était vraiment effiloché, mais surtout il remarqua l'énorme piano à queue qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Il faudrait, pour lui aussi, le polir et lui redonner sa gloire d'antan, mais il était vraiment impressionnant pour Harry.

Cependant, il lui restait l'entièreté de sa demeure à visiter, il ne fallait pas s'éparpiller, il aurait bien le temps de s'occuper du piano dans les prochains jours. Continuant l'exploration, sous les commentaires de Kreattur qui lui indiquait les dates d'acquisition et l'histoire de chaque meuble qu'ils avaient la malchance de croiser, ils pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce collée au séjour.

Harry ne pouvait être plus heureux.

Une bibliothèque. Une bibliothèque. Une bibliothèque. Ces deux mots tournaient dans sa tête, il allait enfin pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité ardente. D'habitude, il était frappé lorsqu'il était trouvé avec un livre au 4 Privet Drive, bien que les Dursley n'en aient que cinq ou six dans l'ensemble de la maison, qui se résumaient principalement à des albums de pêche ou de chasse. Ils préféraient s'abrutir devant la télévision plutôt que d'ouvrir un livre.

Ici, la bibliothèque – qui restait relativement petite – était emplie de grimoires divers et variés, répartis sur une petite dizaine d'étagères. Harry ne pouvait être plus comblé.

Le reste de la maison se révéla dans le même état que les premières pièces qu'il avait visitées, mais tout était réparable et nettoyable. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait une grande salle à manger pour les réceptions, raccordée à une cuisine moyenne, qui serait suffisante pour ses elfes, et à une belle cave à vin.

A l'étage, le palier était recouvert d'une immense tapisserie représentant la lignée pure des Black et ouvrait vers la chambre principale – qui venait d'être nettoyée par Kreattur – qui possédait sa propre salle de bain, en plus d'une petite pièce où il pourrait ranger ses vêtements. De l'autre côté du palier, une petite arche ouvrait sur un couloir qui liait les chambres de Sirius et de Régulus, en plus d'une belle salle de bain.

Dans les deux étages supérieurs, on trouvait surtout des chambres de réception, des salles de bain, et des bureaux de travail. Au grenier enfin, se trouverait le dortoir des elfes : à huit, le réduit dans la cuisine était bien trop petit.

Ses elfes lui seraient d'une importance majeure désormais : une fois bien formés et éduqués, Harry pourrait faire d'eux ce qu'il voudrait.

En se renseignant un peu dans la bibliothèque Black, il apprit que les elfes dépendaient de leur maître, se « nourrissant » légèrement de leur magie. Harry prit peur lorsqu'il lut cela, mais il fut détrompé après quelques lignes : le parasitage de la magie par les elfes commençait seulement à avoir une importance minime lorsque le ratio de trente elfes par personne venait à être dépassé. Vingt-neuf elfes suffiraient.

C'est en pensant à l'avenir qu'Harry s'endormit ce soir-là, pour la première fois de sa vie. Il était vraiment libre, et cela, c'était le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il aurait pu avoir.

Maintenant, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire en attendant Poudlard ?

* * *

 **Tadam ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu : quoi qu'il en soit n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message ! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir.**

 **On se dit donc à vendredi prochain pour la suite...!  
-Zaxxe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à toutes et tous !  
Comme promis, voici le nouveau chapitre de cette histoire, que vous êtes toujours plus nombreux-ses à suivre ! Merci pour tout ! **

**Merci aussi à L. pour sa correction, indispensable !**

 **J'espère que le chapitre du jour vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !  
Bonne lecture,  
\- Zaxxe**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : _Circulus vitiosus_

\- Cercle vicieux -

 _ **Poudlard, lundi 15 juillet 1991**_

Il faisait déjà chaud en cette fin de matinée de juillet, et le bureau du directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie britannique n'échappait pas à cette chaleur. Les multiples sorts de refroidissement posés à la va-vite par le vieux sorcier peinaient à contenir la canicule qui sévissait, même dans les hautes latitudes écossaises. Le lac permettait bien à l'air de se refroidir quelques peu, mais la cuvette formée par les montagnes autour de l'école empêchait tout renouvellement en air frais. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire que Poudlard était cernée par un troupeau de dragonnes titillées par leurs hormones.

Pourtant, les personnes regroupées dans le bureau de Dumbledore étaient largement préoccupées par d'autres sujets que cette canicule inattendue. Le vieux mage, accompagné des directeurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard – Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Chourave, Severus Rogue et Filius Flitwick – ainsi que le Gardien des Clefs, Rubeus Hagrid, s'étaient réunis en une assemblée extraordinaire, alors que les élèves avaient quitté les lieux depuis une quinzaine de jours.

Albus Dumbledore pour la première fois de sa vie hésitait. Il ne savait comment aborder la question, était face à un mur, mis dans l'embarras.

\- Mes chers collègues, je vous ai convoqués pour une raison assez… particulière… dirons nous, commença-t-il en voyant que personne n'osait lui demander le comment du pourquoi de leur présence. Il s'avère que, comme chaque année, les courriers à destination des élèves ont été envoyés automatiquement, et magiquement.

Il fit une pause, laissant ses premières paroles mûrir dans les têtes de ses interlocuteurs. Puis il reprit.

\- Vous devez vous douter que cette année est particulière… Le jeune Harry Potter est censé se joindre à nous, rejoindre le monde des sorciers après dix années passées chez son oncle et sa tante.

\- Albus… tenta McGonagall, pourquoi… pourquoi avez-vous dit « censé » ?

\- Et bien, je me suis déplacé en personne – sans me montrer évidemment – afin de vérifier qu'Harry ait bien reçu sa lettre… Et il n'y avait personne… ou plutôt, un couple habitait dans la maison, mais ils n'étaient aucunement son oncle et sa tante.

Il leur cacha le fait que, bien évidemment, il avait fouillé sans douceur leur esprit de fond en comble afin de trouver la moindre trace, le moindre indice au sujet de la famille disparue. Mais pourtant, il n'avait rien, absolument rien trouvé.

\- Êtes-vous en train de nous dire, Dumbledore, que le cher Garçon-qui-a-survécu est désormais le Garçon-qui-a-disparu ? demanda cyniquement le professeur Rogue. Je ne peux pourtant pas imaginer que vous n'ayez placé personne pour le surveiller pendant ces années, fit-il avec un rictus moqueur.

\- En effet Severus, reprit le directeur en lançant un regard froid à son maître des potions. J'ai placé Arabella Figgs dans une maison non loin, avec pour mission de s'intégrer tout en surveillant le garçon. Elle ne devait me contacter qu'en cas de problèmes.

\- Et bien, on peut dire qu'elle a bien rempli sa part du contrat, glissa un Rogue toujours plus acide.

\- En allant la voir, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle… n'avait plus toute sa tête, cette pauvre femme. Vivre seule avec autant de chats, sans vouloir vous offenser Minerva, ça l'a fait sortir de la réalité…

\- Albus, qu'en est-il du jeune Potter ? demanda finalement le professeur Chourave, dont le visage habituellement paisible et serein était rongé par l'inquiétude. Avez-vous de ses nouvelles ?

Le directeur de Poudlard laissa planer un léger silence avant de reprendre la parole.

\- J'ai… de mauvaises nouvelles. Kingsley, qui travaille au département des aurors, a pu se rendre tôt ce matin dans le quartier général des aurors moldus… Scotland Yard si je ne m'abuse. Il a retrouvé la trace des Dursley, enfin la trace…

\- Vous devriez abréger, Dumbledore, je ne vais pas passer la journée à me morfondre sur le cas de _Potter_.

\- Allons Severus, prenez au moins le temps d'écouter ! fit remarquer le petit professeur Flitwick, juché sur sa pile de coussins pour atteindre péniblement la même hauteur que ses collègues.

\- Je disais donc… Kingsley est allé se renseigner sur la famille dans laquelle nous l'avions placé, Vernon Dursley et Pétunia Evans…

\- CE QUI, POUR LA CENTIÈME FOIS, ÉTAIT UNE GRAVE ERREUR ! coupa Rogue, fulminant. PÉTUNIA EST UNE MOLDUE INCAPABLE QUI DÉTESTE LA MAGIE !

\- Enfin Severus, calmez-vous ! Albus avait ses raisons enfin ! s'exclama Mc Gonagall, qui semblait furieuse que l'on puisse mettre en doute les décisions de son mentor et ami.

Le vieux directeur fit un léger toussotement – à la Ombrage – pour calmer le jeu, et reprit la parole plus fermement.

\- La question n'est pas de savoir si oui ou non j'ai bien fait de laisser le jeune Harry Potter à son oncle et sa tante, mais bien de savoir où se trouve la famille et le garçon. Et ce qu'a trouvé Kingsley n'est pas du tout réjouissant. Il y a quatre ans, en août 1987, trois corps ont été retrouvés incinérés dans une bâtisse vétuste de Cornouailles.

D'un coup, le silence se fit plus pesant.

\- D'après les recherches des aurors moldus, il s'agirait bien de la famille Dursley, c'est-à-dire Vernon, Pétunia, et leur fils Dudley. Aucune trace d'un quatrième corps, ni qu'un autre enfant habitait avec eux. Il semble qu'Harry ne soit jamais parti avec la famille en Cornouailles. La question se réduit donc : où est le garçon… et surtout, est-il encore en vie ?

Il fut interrompu par un immense éclat sonore, équivalent à une sorte de trompette géante rouillée. Hagrid se mouchait, les larmes dévalant son visage aux traits grossiers.

\- Allons, allons, Hagrid… Ne vous inquiétez pas, il reste toujours un espoir !

Après tout, seul Dumbledore connaissait la fin de la prophétie. Potter était forcément vivant car il était écrit qu'il vaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres – ou serait vaincu par lui. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit décédé, pour tout vous dire, affirma Dumbledore, qui n'allait certainement pas tout leur dire. Je ne sais pas où il peut être, mais nous devons croire en lui… après tout il a déjà mis à terre Voldemort à l'âge de treize mois, il pourrait bien nous surprendre à nouveau.

Et le vieil homme ne croyait pas si bien dire. A peine eut-il terminé son monologue – comme lui seul savait si bien les faire – qu'une magnifique chouette de l'école fit son apparition par une fenêtre ouverte et se dirigea droit vers la sévère professeure de Métamorphose. Tout le monde semblait être stupéfait par le courrier que l'oiseau portait fièrement à la patte, mais Minerva McGonagall était habituée. En tant que directrice-adjointe, c'est elle qui recevait les courriers de réponse des étudiants à leur lettre d'admission. Néanmoins, quand elle ouvrit le courrier machinalement, elle fut aussi stupéfaite que les autres quand ils virent la signature se détacher en bas de la page.

 _Harry Potter._

* * *

 _ **Deux semaines plus tôt, Orphelinat Wools, Londres**_

Depuis deux jours, Harry s'ennuyait comme il ne s'était jamais ennuyé, allongé sur le lit miteux d'un sinistre orphelinat londonien. Heureusement qu'il avait accès à sa malle, et surtout au compartiment rempli de ses précieux grimoires, qu'il étudiait sans relâche, ou sinon il serait littéralement mort d'ennui.

Chaque matin, il partait faire sa course quotidienne dans un parc à proximité, passant sans difficultés aucune la « surveillance » exercée par les adultes. Surveillance, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça… Les employés de l'orphelinat n'en avaient absolument rien à faire. Un orphelin de plus ou de moins, franchement, qui s'en préoccuperait ?

Le vieux gardien grabataire était peut-être le seul à prendre encore à cœur son travail et la sécurité des enfants, mais son âge et son état physique l'empêchaient de mettre en pratique une surveillance accrue. Il se cantonnait à quelques rondes lorsque la nuit tombait, avant de succomber à l'appel de son lit.

Harry avait bien vite vu comment les choses fonctionnaient à l'orphelinat Wools : l'institution ne contenait que des jeunes garçons, de cinq à dix-huit ans, et une forte lutte de pouvoir avait été mise en place. Les quelques garçons les plus âgés s'étaient alliés afin de mieux opprimer les plus jeunes : vol de leurs maigres économies, de leurs couvertures, etc. Dans les petites chambres mal chauffées, ils avaient fait de leur vie un enfer. Les plus jeunes devaient évidemment obéir, mais aussi faire les diverses corvées imposées par leurs aînés.

Et quelques uns subissaient l'horreur.

Les viols étaient monnaie courante dans cet institut : les plus vieux, qui n'en pouvaient plus d'être cloîtrés dans l'orphelinat, se défoulaient sur les plus jeunes, surtout ceux qui étaient relativement androgynes. Les anciens laissaient libre court à leurs viles pulsions sur des enfants, et personne ne se souciait de mettre fin à ces pratiques. C'était souvent un cercle vicieux : ceux qui avaient été abusés lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes reproduisaient inconsciemment le schéma une fois qu'ils étaient plus âgés, ce qui créait une nouvelle génération d'abusés.

Lorsque Harry était arrivé, deux jours auparavant, il avait bien vu que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Le directeur de l'établissement, qui avait été mis sous _impérium_ , l'avait présenté à tout le monde comme un garçon venant d'un orphelinat gallois, lequel avait dû fermer quelques jours plus tôt.

Tous les pensionnaires et le personnel avaient été réunis dans la cour, et les réactions avaient été diverses : les gardiens et le personnel n'avaient que faire de cette nouvelle, mais voulaient surtout que le directeur abrège et les laisse rentrer chez eux plus tôt, et les élèves les plus jeunes n'avaient pas réagi, ils étaient restés têtes baissées. La réaction du petit groupe d'aînés avait été la plus intéressante aux yeux d'Harry : ils l'avaient regardé fixement, un petit sourire cruel au coin des lèvres, les yeux palpitant d'envie.

Après tout, Harry Potter-Black avait bien grandi, et à onze ans on pouvait déjà dire qu'il était séduisant : il était bien le fils de ses parents James (dit le tombeur de Poudlard) et Lily (la Tigresse, aussi belle que féroce). De son père il avait hérité d'un visage encore rond mais déjà fin et d'une tignasse noire constamment ébouriffée. De sa mère il avait surtout gardé des yeux d'un vert impressionnant, mer d'émeraude dans laquelle on pouvait aisément se noyer. Enfin, de son parrain Sirius – par le rituel d'Héritage – il avait gagné en stature et en noblesse. Il était, en effet, grand pour son âge, à presque onze ans il faisait déjà plus d'un mètre cinquante et à priori il atteindrait facilement le mètre quatre-vingt-dix à l'âge adulte. Son visage, grâce au rituel **,** avait légèrement changé : il n'était plus vraiment le portrait craché de son père. Il lui ressemblait bien sûr, mais de petits détails faisaient qu'il différait de la copie conforme qu'il aurait dû être : des pommettes plus saillantes, des yeux plus écartés, un nez plus droit…

Tous ces détails – accompagnés d'une posture adéquate, dos droit, menton relevé – faisaient qu'Harry dégageait déjà une prestance et une beauté naturelle il attirait l'œil. Et le groupe de violeurs qui dominait l'orphelinat l'avait évidemment remarqué.

Les fous avaient voulu passer à l'action le soir même pour le soumettre. Bien mal leur en prit.

 _ **Règle n°16 :  
  
**_ _ **«**_ _ **Connais ton ennemi et connais-toi toi-même ;  
eussiez-vous cent guerres à soutenir,  
cent fois vous serez victorieux »**_

 _ **Sun Tzu**_

Harry était allongé paisiblement sur son matelas inconfortable pour cette première nuit à l'orphelinat. Il avait bien vu les sept regards cruels qui s'étaient tournés vers lui pendant l'annonce du directeur de son arrivée, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça.

Il partageait une petite chambre avec un garçon de son âge, Oliver, un petit blond chétif qui était comme tous les autres : soumis à l'autorité des violeurs. Il n'était pas vraiment faible – Harry avait senti au détour de la petite discussion qu'ils avaient eu avant de se coucher que son nouveau camarade était intelligent – il était simplement résigné. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour sortir de l'oppression mise en place par les sept aînés, et par chance il avait évité d'être abusé. Il se faisait donc discret, comme la plupart des autres pensionnaires.

En y réfléchissant, Harry se disait qu'il pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui, pour lui améliorer l'existence. Ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme, loin de là, mais il aurait besoin de contacts dans le monde moldu, de gens qui lui seraient dévoués corps et âme. S'il le sortait d'ici, de cet enfer, ou au moins s'il faisait de cet enfer un paradis, alors le blond lui serait instantanément acquis. Au moins, il ne ronflait pas, c'était déjà ça.

Le silence de la nuit n'était troublé que par la respiration calme de son voisin de lit, et parfois par le rugissement d'un moteur qui passait sous la fenêtre de la chambre, qui donnait sur une rue de la paisible banlieue londonienne.

Au bout d'un certain temps toutefois, un signal s'alluma dans la tête d'Harry, puis le parquet du couloir grinça fortement, sous le poids de quelques élèves noctambules. Harry se redressa immédiatement, sortant de la méditation dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

\- AVY ! DOLY ! IMMY ! murmura-t-il sèchement.

Dans un « _POP_ » caractéristique aux elfes de maison mais qui semblait fortement assourdi, presque inaudible, trois petits êtres apparurent et s'inclinèrent en silence devant leur maître.

\- Un groupe de moldus arrive, probablement pour moi. Avy, cache-toi et protège-moi. Immy, assomme Oliver et emmène-le à la maison en attendant. Confie-le à Kreattur et sois de retour dans cinq minutes pile. Doly, planque-toi et immobilise-les quand ils seront tous rentrés. Je ne dois rien avoir à faire. Exécution.

Trois « _POP_ » plus tard, les elfes avaient disparu ainsi que le chargement d'Immy – à savoir le camarade de chambre d'Harry. Le garçon retourna aussitôt dans son lit et fit semblant de dormir à poings fermés, alors que quelques instants après, la porte s'ouvrait en un grincement désagréable.

Cinq des élèves les plus vieux de l'orphelinat pénétrèrent alors dans la chambre, refermant derrière eux la porte grinçante. Le plus âgé, un grand brun aux reflets cuivrés, le nez cassé et des cuisses grosses comme des poutres s'avança vers le garçon à priori endormi.

\- Bonsoir, le nouveau, fit-il doucereusement. On dort bien ?

Il avait un sourire malsain plaqué sur le visage. Harry se retourna lentement vers le garçon, prenant un air identique, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Jusque là tout allait bien, Monsieur… Grant ? C'est bien ça ? Oui c'est cela...

Il fit une pause, voyant qu'il avait l'ascendant, son adversaire ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce qu'il le connaisse.

\- Voyons _Charles_ , dit-il en plongeant d'autant plus intensément son regard dans celui de l'autre, fouillant son esprit, on n'est pas un peu vieux pour faire mumuse avec des enfants ? Oooh non, je vois… Tu as subi aussi n'est-ce pas ? Hum, quelle vie triste et morne dans cet orphelinat détestable… Abandonné par ta mère à l'âge de cinq ans ? Mon pauvre petit garçon… Tu cherches juste un peu d'amour n'est-ce pas ?

Le dénommé Charles serra les dents et se retourna vers ses complices pour se redonner contenance, il allait lui faire ravaler ses paroles !

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tes copains ? Leurs parents ne leur ont pas appris à dire bonjour ? continua Harry sarcastiquement. Après une pause, il reprit. A moins qu'ils n'arrivent plus à bouger, n'est-ce pas ?

A cet instant, le garçon s'était remis debout et toisait le meneur du petit groupe d'idiots, le seul qui pouvait encore se mouvoir et parler. Les autres étaient comme figés, les yeux exorbités, roulant dans leurs orbites.

\- Co… Comment ? réussit à articuler Charles Grant.

\- Ahah, c'est un secret professionnel ça, mon cher.

Et il claqua des doigts, faisant surgir des cordes de nulle part, immobilisant définitivement sa cible.

\- Bien ! Commençons, voulez-vous ? se réjouit-il en arborant un air sadique qui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque tout le monde se rendit dans le hall afin d'accéder au réfectoire, tous purent admirer l' _œuvre_ d'art qu'avait créée Harry et ses elfes.

Les cinq garçons étaient complètement nus, les cheveux tondus, et ils étaient ligotés, ficelés comme des rosbeefs. Mais ce n'était pas tout, loin de là. Ils étaient suspendus par des cordes aux poutres du hall, parallèlement au sol. Chaque prisonnier avait ses parties génitales enserrées dans un loquet de métal, auquel était accroché une masse de quelques kilogrammes.

De secondes en secondes, de minutes en minutes et d'heures en heures, les masses de fer étaient inévitablement attirées vers le centre de la Terre et exerçaient une pression incroyable sur ce à quoi elles étaient accrochées.

Il était évident que les cinq garçons ne pourraient plus utiliser leurs appendices génitaux, grand bien leur en face.

Ils n'avaient pas conscience de la règle n°16, ils en avaient subi les conséquences.

Après cette humiliation en règle, les cinq garçons se firent tout petits et évitèrent soigneusement de croiser le chemin d'Harry Potter, le nouveau.

Ce dernier, en une nuit, avait acquis une large réputation, bien que personne ne l'ait balancé. Les ex-violeurs craignaient encore trop pour leur santé pour dire quoi que ce soit, mais certaines informations avaient circulé parmi les élèves. Les deux camarades des cinq garçons, qui eux n'avaient pas pu participer au bizutage d'Harry, savaient bien chez qui s'étaient rendus leurs amis la veille, et dans quel état ils en étaient ressortis. Le jeune garçon se portait comme un charme, les cinq estropiés craignaient tout le monde désormais, et faisaient pâle figure avec leur crânes maladroitement rasés.

Par la suite, le séjour d'Harry dans l'orphelinat moldu se déroula sans incident quelconque, tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive enfin sa lettre de Poudlard. Tout se déroulait donc comme prévu.

 _ **COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore  
Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
_

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au 1_ _er_ _septembre, nous attendrons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.  
_

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
_

 _Minerva McGonagall  
Directrice-adjointe_

Harry rédigea alors rapidement une courte lettre, qu'il renvoya dans les minutes qui suivirent la réception.

 _Chère Professeur McGonagall,_

 _Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de votre école auparavant.  
Comment se fait-il que j'y sois déjà inscrit ? Qu'est-ce qu'une école de Sorcellerie ?  
Peut-être pourrions-nous nous rencontrer afin que je puisse prendre ma décision en toute connaissance de cause ?_

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _Harry Potter,  
Orphelinat Wools, Londres._

Simple, courte, efficace : la lettre jouerait parfaitement son rôle. Harry semblerait ignorant, poli, courtois, mais surtout orphelin.

Tout était prêt pour la phase n°4 du plan n°1, intitulé sobrement « _Pauvre petit Harry_ ».

Il attendait de pied ferme l'arrivée d'un officiel de Poudlard, et alors, la grande mascarade pourrait vraiment commencer.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que cette facette de notre Ryry vous a plu ! Vous devez sûrement vous demander ce qu'Harry a bien pu faire entre les chapitres 5 et 6 ?**

 **Mystèèèère ! Réponse au prochain chapitre ! Si vous êtes sages ! (ça veut dire laisser une review héhé)**

 **Bonne semaine à toutes et à tous, on se retrouve vendredi prochain pour la suite !  
** **\- Zaxxe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Tout d'abord, vraiment désolé pour l'attente, ces dernières semaines ont été mouvementées : entre l'examen du permis (raté, tant pis héhé), la Fête de l'Huma (une dinguerie) et mon départ pour l'Autriche _as Erasmus Student_ , c'est un peu tendu ! **

**Mais bon, j'ai réussi à dégoter un peu de temps pour coucher par écrit ce que beaucoup d'entre vous attendent : CE QU'A FAIT HARRY PENDANT CES 4 LONGUES ANNEES !**

 **Eh oui, ça y est ! Je fais pas trop durer le suspense du coup, bonne lecture !**

 **(Merci à pour les gentilles reviews !)**

 **-Zaxxe**

 _ **(Comme d'habitude, merci à L. pour sa relecture intense ! Remerciez là, vous échappez à de grosses coquilles ^^)**_

* * *

Chapitre 7 : _Vultus est index animi_

\- Le visage est le miroir de l'âme -

 _ **Orphelinat Wools, lundi 15 juillet 1991**_

Après avoir envoyé la lettre qui ferait l'effet d'une bombe à l'école de Poudlard, Harry attendit. Il méditait calmement sur son lit, se préparant psychologiquement aux événements qui allaient suivre. Aucun doute possible, ils s'enchaîneraient très vite et sans attendre, exigeant de lui une vigilance constante. Il en était certain, dès que la directrice-adjointe prendrait connaissance de la lettre et en aurait informé le directeur, ils enverraient quelqu'un sur-le-champ.

Harry se doutait qu'avec son statut de _Survivant_ , ils n'enverraient pas n'importe qui. Le directeur de Poudlard se déplacerait peut-être même en personne. C'est pourquoi, assis sur son lit, n'importe qui penserait qu'il méditait en silence. Il n'en était rien. Actuellement, il révisait de fond en comble ses barrières d'occlumencie, les réarmant en prévision de la probable visite du directeur de Poudlard.

Peu de gens étaient au courant qu'Albus Dumbledore était un _Occlumens_ et _Legilimens_ accompli. Encore moins savaient qu'il n'arrivait pas à la cheville d'Harry Potter-Black.

En effet, le garçon n'avait pas – mais alors pas du tout – chômé ces quatre dernières années. Il avait d'abord passé quelques temps, environ un an et demi, à Grimmauld Place, le manoir ancestral des Black, désormais totalement nettoyée par les elfes. Suivant l'enseignement de Gornuk, son conseiller financier et tuteur légal, il s'était astreint chaque matin à un emploi du temps strict :

*Le lundi, il étudiait le Gobelbabil, la langue des Gobelins, puis l'histoire – tant sorcière que gobeline.  
*Le mardi, il étudiait l'économie et la finance, puis la gestion de patrimoine.  
*Le mercredi, il étudiait d'abord la politique, puis la diplomatie.  
*Le jeudi, enfin, il étudiait deux langues étrangères : le japonais, puis le français.

Le dernier jour de la semaine, le vendredi, il étudiait avec des professeurs… particuliers, dirons-nous. Des matières étaient exclusivement réservées par le tableau de Mrs. Black, assistée de Kreattur : les coutumes sorcières, l'étiquette et les bonnes manières. L'ancienne propriétaire de Grimmauld Place avait passé sa vie dans les soirées mondaines, les réceptions où le gratin sorcier (toujours pur, évidemment) se retrouvait et festoyait. Avec son elfe, Walburga Black avait été une excellente professeure : elle tenait à ce que l'honneur de la Famille Black retrouve de son éclat, et cela passait évidemment par la bonne éducation de son nouvel héritier.

Et le nouvel héritier apprenait extrêmement vite et bien, comblant autant l'ancienne maîtresse de maison que son elfe, ainsi que le gobelin Gornuk. Ils étaient tous ravis d'avoir un tel élève : intelligent et rusé, déterminé et curieux… Tous les après-midis, il faisait les devoirs donnés par ses professeurs, puis il allait s'entraîner : course, endurance, natation… Il changeait régulièrement de discipline et – petit à petit – son corps de garçon se modifiait légèrement, s'embellissait. Les muscles saillaient progressivement, tout en restant à un niveau normal pour un garçon de son âge.

Le week-end, Harry était lâché seul dans la partie moldue d'une grande ville européenne. Le but du _jeu_ était de s'y orienter le plus rapidement possible et de s'y débrouiller. Il avait à chaque fois une liste de monuments à trouver, des musées à visiter : bref, de quoi enrichir sa culture, lui faire utiliser son environnement, le faire réfléchir, etc.

Harry avait détesté les premières fois, mais petit à petit il commençait à apprécier ces sorties. Il découvrait des choses magnifiques – mais moldues… Mrs. Black n'y voyait donc aucun intérêt – et surtout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, seul. L'indépendance était une récompense tellement agréable.

Au bout de cette année et demie d'apprentissage, le garçon avait asséché les connaissances de ses professeurs, et ce dans tous les domaines qu'il avait suivi avec eux. Ils avaient alors décidé de passer à un autre niveau : finie la théorie, bonjour la pratique.

Et pour cela, Harry avait besoin d'être libre, loin de l'Angleterre magique et de son Ministère corrompu, des hordes de fans de l' _Elu_ , d'un Dumbledore oppresseur et oppressant. Grâce aux contacts fournis par Gringott's, le garçon avait pu rencontrer un nouvel enseignant, _son_ nouvel enseignant.

Otaka Hikari était un vieil homme et, comme Dumby, personne ne pouvait affirmer avec certitude l'âge qu'il avait réellement. Il semblait usé par le temps, par la vie, mais dégageait une force et une sérénité incroyable. Il faisait partie de la branche magique de la célèbre mafia japonaise : les Yakuza. Le vieux était un contrebandier de première, qui avait fait des dizaines de tours du monde pour écouler des marchandises diverses et variées – souvent illégales et peu recommandables.

Il était le meilleur négociateur de la mafia, et donc l'un des meilleurs au monde. Et ce – peu de gens étaient au courant – parce qu'il était un maître en Arts de l'Esprit.

Les Arts de l'Esprit formaient une branche de la Magie à part entière, autant que la Magie Blanche ou la Magie Noire pouvaient l'être. La Légilimencie ou l'Occlumencie en étaient des reflets les plus connus, mais une fois ces deux Arts maîtrisés, on découvrait d'autres facettes bien plus secrètes. Certaines n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais été découvertes à ce jour.

Le vieux Japonais avait accepté d'enseigner les Arts à Harry une fois qu'il l'eût rencontré. Il n'avait pourtant jamais pris de disciple, et n'avait jamais souhaité en prendre. Mais il fit exception pour le jeune héritier Potter et Black. Hikari fut convaincu par plusieurs aspects, notamment la somme qu'on lui offrait qui était… effarante. Mais il y avait aussi le jeune garçon qu'il fallait former. Il en avait les capacités, oh oui. Le petit serait doué pour les Arts de l'Esprit, il n'y avait aucun doute ! Et puis, avoir comme élève le célèbre Harry Potter ne pourrait qu'améliorer sa réputation.

Mais pour cela, il faudrait faire d'un élève débutant un maître en la matière… en deux ans. Ils avaient mis la priorité sur l'esprit du garçon : il ne fallait pas que le vieux Dumby puisse voir quoi que ce soit dans l'esprit du garçon, en dehors de ce que ce dernier voudrait bien lui montrer. Il faudrait lui cacher près de la moitié de la vie d'Harry, qu'il était émancipé, qu'il connaissait le monde sorcier… tout en inventant une vie complètement fausse pour faire illusion.

Et cela représentait un travail immense.

Il ne fallait pas traîner, donc. Et ils ne traînèrent pas.

Le lendemain de la rencontre entre le maître japonais et le jeune Harry Potter, tous les deux partirent pour débuter la formation. Ils n'emmenèrent avec eux que trois jeunes elfes de maison qu'Harry avait achetés quelques jours auparavant.

Cet acquisition n'était pas anodine, et était l'aboutissement d'une longue réflexion de la part du jeune homme. Il avait vite compris qu'il détestait se salir les mains, sans doute un reste du despotisme _pétuniesque_ qui l'avait longtemps obligé à entretenir le jardin. Il abhorrait cela.

Mais maintenant, il avait ses elfes, ces créatures en constante admiration devant leur maître et qui – pour peu qu'on les traitât un minimum correctement – lui seraient fidèles jusqu'à la mort.

La magie des elfes était puissante, le garçon l'avait tout de suite remarqué. D'un claquement de doigts, ils mouvaient des quantités immenses d'énergie magique. Bien sûr, habituellement cette magie était uniquement ménagère, mais… des elfes entraînés au combat ne seraient-ils pas immensément utiles ? Des combattants puissants, entièrement dévoués à leur maître, exécutant ses moindres désirs et le protégeant en toute occasion : le rêve.

Harry avait alors eu l'idée de l'Escadron – abrégé de l' _Escadron de la Mort qui Tue_ , un nom un peu trop long – et avait tout fait pour la mettre en place, avec succès. Il avait donc sélectionné trois elfes parmi les centaines qu'on lui avait proposés. Ces trois-là avaient à peu près le même âge, ils arrivaient à la fin de l'adolescence, c'est-à-dire cinq ans chez les elfes, et étaient dotés d'une constitution forte : ils formeraient sa brigade d'élite.

Ils lui avaient prêté serment comme tous les elfes de maison, mais Harry avait pris ses précautions en leur imposant plusieurs serments inviolables qui traitaient de certains cas particuliers, lui garantissant une soumission absolue à lui et à lui seul.

Harry, son maître Hikari et l'Escadron nouvellement formé partirent donc immédiatement pour de nouvelles aventures. Le maître japonais n'avait pas l'habitude de rester longtemps au même endroit, et privilégiait toujours les hautes altitudes.

Ils s'installèrent quelques mois au cœur de l'Himalaya, à cinq mille mètres d'altitude, loin de toute civilisation – moldue comme sorcière.

Et la formation commença. Tous les matins, vers six heures, Harry allait chercher de l'eau dans la vallée, en courant. L'aller se passait toujours extrêmement bien : le chemin prenait une pente qui était uniquement descendante. Le retour, en revanche, posait toujours un léger souci : la pente qu'Harry venait de descendre avec entrain… Il fallait la remonter… chargé d'une vingtaine de litres d'eau… en courant.

C'est fou comme la distance est relative.

Après trois heures d'efforts, Harry parvenait enfin jusqu'à leur petit chalet, dans lequel le Maître faisait la grasse matinée.

Le garçon avait un peu – _beaucoup_ – rechigné les premières fois, mais Hikari-sensei l'avait vite motivé : si Harry n'était pas revenu avec l'eau avant que lui-même n'émerge de son sommeil tardif, le garçon devait le regarder petit-déjeuner, tout en étant privé. Le sadisme était l'une des spécialités d'Hikari, qui éprouvait un plaisir non-dissimulé à voir son étudiant, exténué, baver devant les tartines qu'il dégustait avec appétit. Harry n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de se lever tôt et de faire la corvée, et il avait rapidement pris le pli, comprenant l'utilité d'un renforcement physique, notamment pour l'endurance.

Après le petit-déjeuner débutait la _vraie_ formation. Harry, jour après jour, tentait d'approcher son noyau magique, de sentir la magie qui s'écoulait en lui. Il plongeait dans de longues transes qui lui permettait de saisir les différents flux internes, d'entr'apercevoir sa magie.

Le garçon était vraiment acharné à la tâche, et ne reculait devant rien pour atteindre les objectifs qu'il se fixait. Au bout de quelques jours, il sentit sa magie pour la première fois. C'était exactement comme une rivière, dont on ne percevait pas la source, probablement au niveau de la poitrine. En revanche, elle se divisait pour atteindre différents endroits : la tête, mais aussi le cœur, ou encore les bras, puis les mains et les doigts. Mais au bout de ses doigts, la rivière s'évaporait. Elle était bloquée.

Son maître lui avait alors expliqué : il devait creuser lui-même pour permettre au flux magique de se concentrer, élargir les canaux, et alors il maîtriserait vraiment sa magie.

Pendant qu'Harry se formait avec son maître, les deux entraînaient parallèlement l'Escadron, transformant les trois elfes en des machines à tuer, sans état d'âme aucun. Ils étaient formatés pour ne répondre qu'à leur maître, quel que soit l'ordre.

Au bout de quelques mois de formation, chaque elfe s'était spécialisé dans une branche distinctive, et s'était vu renommé en conséquence. Une des deux elfes femelles s'était vue appelée Immy, car elle maîtrisait parfaitement le dérivé elfique de l' _Impérium ;_ l'autre s'appelait désormais Doly, pour l'équivalent du _Doloris_. Enfin, le seul elfe mâle s'appelait Avy, et était spécialiste du sortilège de la Mort, l' _Avada Kedavra_.

Harry quant à lui s'ouvrait à de nouvelles disciplines. Il ne s'occupait pas vraiment à l'avance des matières qui lui seraient enseignées à Poudlard : il ne faudrait pas non plus paraître trop intelligent dès le début. Il valait mieux étudier ce qu'il ne verrait pas là-bas maintenant, et à Poudlard il se mettrait à l'œuvre pour _devenir_ le meilleur.

Il étudiait surtout sa Magie, en de longues transes épuisantes. Peu à peu, il élargissait ses canaux magiques, permettant à sa Magie de s'écouler plus vite et plus fort. Il visualisait de mieux en mieux son _fleuve_ de Magie, et arrivait à le canaliser. Désormais, elle ne débordait plus, et au bout de quelques semaines, elle venait déjà naturellement à ses doigts, et pouvait l'utiliser pour faire de simples manœuvres : principalement faire voler de petits objets.

Ce fut l'élément déclencheur de la seconde partie de l'enseignement. Il avait dû _creuser_ un canal spécifique, qui partait de son cœur jusqu'à une partie de son cerveau. La partie où la mémoire était regroupée. Cette action permit d'établir une première protection à ses souvenirs, celle de sa Magie. Ensuite, il avait classé un par un chaque souvenir dans ce qu'on appelle un Palais Mental. Pour lui, c'était une représentation de Grimmauld Place, qu'il avait truffé de pièges en tout genre destinés à ceux qui auraient l'audace de s'y introduire sans son consentement.

On accédait par le passage secret de la cheminée à une vaste bibliothèque, dans laquelle étaient ordonnés tous ses souvenirs. Une partie chargée d'énergie sombre avait été disposée à la cave : ni le maître ni Harry ne savait ce que c'était, et aucun des deux ne souhaitait trop s'en approcher.

Pour tromper Dumbledore, Harry avait mis au point – suivant les conseils de son maître – l'équivalent d'un _Fidélitas_ dans son esprit. Pour pénétrer dans Grimmauld Place, il fallait obligatoirement l'autorisation expresse du gardien du Secret, c'est-à-dire Harry, qui était au cœur du bâtiment.

Le bâtiment était donc invisible pour quiconque, et Harry avait placé en vrac de faux souvenirs tout autour, pour que le vieux schnock croit qu'il était un gentil petit orphelin qui ne voulait que le bonheur de son entourage. Il plaçait régulièrement de faux souvenirs pour créer, petit à petit, une épaisse couche qui occuperait Dumbledore pendant un long moment s'il lui venait l'idée d'y entrer.

En deux ans, Harry – à force d'entraînement et de concentration – avait accompli un grand acte d'Arts de l'Esprit. Absolument personne ne pouvait pénétrer son esprit sans qu'il ne l'eût autorisé préalablement.

Il avait, bien entendu, maîtrisé les bases de la légilimencie en un temps record pour son âge, et devenait de plus en plus doué. Toutefois, la légilimencie ne pouvait – contrairement à l'occlumencie – se travailler seul. Il devait forcément essayer de pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre, et une fois qu'il eût exploré les défenses de celui de son Maître, il n'avait pu le faire sur personne d'autre.

C'est pourquoi lui et ses elfes – ce beau monde formant une belle bande de psychopathes – étaient revenus un peu plus tôt en Angleterre, dans cet orphelinat minable. Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne à la légilimencie, sur des sujets non-consentants.

Et c'était parfait, car il était entouré de crétins.

Et c'était parfait, car il avait beaucoup de temps devant lui. Du moins, avant qu'un officiel de Poudlard n'arrive. Peut-être le vieux Dumbyen personne ? De toute façon il était on ne peut plus prêt à lui résister.

* * *

 **Voilààà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se donne rendez-vous vendredi prochain pour la suite ! (normalement j'aurai le temps d'écrire cette semaine ^^)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bon ou mauvais je suis preneur !**

 **A la semaine prochaine,**

 **-Zaxxe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, à l'heure cette semaine ! Un grand merci, comme d'habitude, à L. qui corrige mes chapitres en un temps record à chaque fois, et vous évite des horreurs !**

 **Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ;)**

 **-Zaxxe**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : _Usus magister est optimus_

\- La pratique est le meilleur des maîtres -

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._

Les trois coups brefs frappés sur la porte de bois clair brisèrent en un instant le silence qui planait dans la chambre du jeune Harry Potter. Son _colocataire_ était parti s'amuser dans le parc non loin de là, accompagné d'autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat. Harry n'avait eu que faire de leurs piètres tentatives pour l'intégrer à leur groupe de jeu. Il avait autre chose à penser que se défouler dans l'herbe, ou pire, se mêler à d'autres personnes de son âge. Ayant fait son jogging quotidien le matin même, rien ne l'obligeait à affronter les puissants rayons du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi de juillet. Il était déjà bronzé, il ne fallait pas abuser.

Et puis, la partie commençait : il ne fallait plus rien laisser au hasard, tout devait être soigneusement calculé. En témoignait personne qui venait le déranger. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? La vieille directrice-adjointe ? Elle serait parfaite dans le rôle de guide du monde magique pour sorciers novices, et puis il lui avait adressé la lettre _personnellement_. Ou bien peut-être le directeur ? Ce serait un signe fort, le vainqueur de Grindelwald extirpant l'Élu du monde sorcier du minable orphelinat dans lequel il était coincé depuis _des années_. Cela montrerait aussi qu'à Poudlard, une correspondance n'était jamais secrète bien longtemps… Le directeur _se_ _devait_ d'être omniscient, au moins dans son école.

\- Harry, quelqu'un est venu te voir, pour une école en septembre…

La voix du gardien, qui faisait aussi office de concierge, était reconnaissable entre mille, une voix chevrotante comme seul un homme usé par les années pouvait en posséder.

Harry s'était déjà relevé prestement de son lit, où il méditait depuis une petite heure assis en tailleur. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et… bingo ! le vieux schnock en personne.

Il cacha sa jubilation du mieux qu'il pu – c'est-à-dire que personne n'aurait pu deviner la réelle nature de ses sentiments – sous un ensemble d'expressions faciales qu'il avait longuement travaillé: le masque _Gryffondor_. Globalement : un mélange de joie naïve et d'extrême curiosité, avec un soupçon de bonne volonté _toute naturelle_.

Albus Dumbledore était tendu alors qu'il allait rendre visite au jeune Harry Potter… qui aurait pu un jour imaginer que le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu finirait dans un orphelinat moldu ? Dans _cet_ orphelinat ?! Alors qu'il s'approchait du bâtiment, des souvenirs remontaient, de cette époque qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Londres et l'Angleterre étaient encore en paix, mais le reste de l'Europe commençait peu à peu à s'enflammer. L'ancien meilleur ami d'Albus, Gellert, faisait des siennes en Allemagne, et se transformait peu à peu en mage noir, jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Gellert avait trahi Albus, il était devenu égoïste en ne cherchant le pouvoir que seul. Oh, Dumbledore mentirait s'il disait ne pas vouloir le pouvoir, mais être un mage noir était une voie bien trop simple… bien trop courte surtout. Pour lui, il valait mieux être aimé qu'être craint, et c'est ce qui les avait définitivement séparés. Gellert n'avait pas voulu attendre pour mettre en place son pouvoir, Albus si. Et c'était là toute la différence. Dans cinq cents ans, qui se souviendrait du mage noir Grindelwald, un seigneur des ténèbres parmi tant d'autres. Tandis que tout le monde aurait en exemple le grand Albus Dumbledore, l'un des seuls mages blancs que la Terre ait portés, avec Merlin.

Il sortit brusquement de ses pensées alors qu'il arrivait devant le portail en fer grossièrement forgé, qui marquait l'entrée de l'orphelinat maudit. C'était le seul élément qui était resté en l'état depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu, en 1937. Entre temps, les bombardements de la Luftwaffe avaient réduit à néant les bâtiments miteux… qui avaient laissé place, lors de la reconstruction, à de nouveaux bâtiments, eux aussi devenus miteux presque cinquante ans plus tard.

La dernière fois, il était venu chercher un jeune orphelin, comme aujourd'hui. C'était un enfant rongé par l'abandon, forgé par la haine, malmené par la vie. Après la défaite de Grindelwald en 1945 face à Dumbledore, le jeune Jedusor avait en quelques années pris la place du mage noir – bien que très peu soient au courant de qui il était vraiment – et était devenu la nouvelle menace, sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

Cela n'avait aucunement surpris Albus, après tout il avait bien vite remarqué le potentiel noir du préfet-en-chef de Serpentard, ainsi que son charisme et son désir de vengeance contre la société. Il lui avait été extrêmement utile, lui permettant d'accumuler de plus en plus de victoire contre Grindelwald l'avait déjà propulsé à la tête du Magenmagot, mais la menace que le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres représentait avait effrayé les plus hauts dirigeants sorciers : qui pouvait s'opposer à lui ? Albus Dumbledore, évidemment. Alors on l'avait nommé Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers (CIS). Grâce à son influence, il avait officieusement les pleins pouvoirs en Angleterre sorcière. Et personne ne s'en souciait plus que cela, face à la menace des Mangemorts, le groupe terroriste fidèle à Lord Voldemort.

Bien qu'il ait changé, l'orphelinat londonien était toujours aussi sinistre. Le directeur de l'établissement l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert, heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser… hum, de pouvoir offrir un avenir décent à l'un de ses pensionnaires.

\- Puis-je voir le jeune Harry Potter, je vous prie ? demanda Dumby, bien poliment comme il fallait. Son interlocuteur n'était qu'un moldu, mais aussi insignifiant soit il, il pouvait causer des problèmes bien trop rapidement.

\- Bien évidemment, Mr. Deumbelmaure, je…

\- Dumbledore.

\- Hum oui, oui… Potter est arrivé il y a… quatre ou cinq ans, peut-être un peu moins… que le temps passe vite !

L'ancien professeur de Métamorphose acquiesça mollement de la tête.

\- C'est un homme qui nous l'a laissé pendant l'hiver… notre gardien se souvient avoir vu une énorme silhouette qui s'enfuyait, c'est tout ce que nous savons: Harry n'a pas souhaité nous en dire plus sur lui.

« Dursley espèce de crétin fini, vous n'aviez qu'une chose à faire bordel de… » résumait assez bien les pensées d'Albus Dumbledore, qui fulminait intérieurement.

\- Le garçon s'est très bien adapté à notre institution, et il a réussi à s'intégrer avec brio, il a beaucoup d'amis de tous âges. Il est très calme et toujours joyeux, c'est un modèle pour tous ses petits camarades…

La modification de la mémoire du directeur ainsi que sa mise sous impérium par Immy étaient vraiment une réussite. Il avait réellement l'air de croire ce qu'il disait, et une légère intrusion de Dumbledore dans ses pensées ne lui auraitque confirmé ce qu'il lui racontait. Un vrai succès.

Dumbledore coupa sans gène son interlocuteur.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire la promotion du jeune Potter, quoi qu'il advienne nous le prendrons dans notre école. Il y est inscrit depuis sa naissance et tous les frais sont déjà payés par ses parents. Je suis juste venu le rencontrer et l'informer de cela.

\- Bien, bien… le directeur de l'orphelinat était déçu, il était conditionné pour vanter les mérites du garçon mais le vieux schnock l'en empêchait. Je vous laisse aux bons soins de notre gardien, Mr. Strauss, qui vous conduira jusqu'à lui.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu lui ouvrait la porte de sa chambre, un grand sourire accueillant plaqué sur le visage. Albus en était resté les bras ballants. Le gamin ressemblait vraiment à son père ! Déjà bébé c'était flagrant, mais avec les années on voyait clairement l'air de famille. Et puis ces yeux… toujours aussi intenses, même dix ans après. Certes, de petits détails faisaient qu'il se distinguait bien de ses deux parents, il avait bien un petit quelque chose en plus, mais il ferait sans aucun doute des ravages à Poudlard ! Après tout, Lily et James étaient eux aussi des jeunes gens d'une grande beauté, le père faisait tomber toute la gente féminine et la mère était une sorte de _reine des_ glaces de Poudlard, beauté inaccessible… leur fils n'avait pu qu'hériter de leurs très bons gènes.

\- Entrez monsieur, fit-il en se décalant légèrement de la porte, vous devez être le professeur McGonagall ?

Le directeur pouffa.

C'était dans la poche.

\- Eh bien non, Harry, je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Mais comme le professeur McGonagall, j'ai été enseignant de Métamorphose il y a… quelques années, ainsi que directeur-adjoint. Par contre, je suis un homme, alors que c'est une dame, dit-il en retenant un sourire.

Les joues d'Harry prirent une jolie couleur rouge alors qu'il faisait mine d'avoir honte.

\- Mais ce n'est rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Il prit le menton d'Harry et lui fit relever la tête, le regardant dans les yeux. Harry s'y était préparé, et le scannage mental du directeur se fit tout en douceur. Son but n'était pas de traumatiser le garçon dès la première rencontre. Il vit rapidement quelques images, de l'orphelinat surtout, d'un groupe d'enfants joyeux qui faisaient la course, du personnel sympathique qui avait toujours un mot gentil pour chacun… bref, un ensemble de souvenirs positifs qui le ravirent. C'était parfait, le Survivant avait eu une enfance différente de celle prévue, mais relativement heureuse, il serait donc parfaitement manipulable.

Il sortit rapidement de la tête du garçon qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Après tout, cela s'était passé en l'espace d'une seconde et demie, il n'avait dû que ressentir des souvenirs joyeux qui remontaient à la surface de sa mémoire, pas une intrusion du vieux directeur.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort. D'abord, Harry avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il se passait, il avait pu montrer ce qu'il voulait à Dumby, mais surtout ce n'étaient que de faux souvenirs qui étaient à la lisière de son esprit. En voyant l'air ravi du vieux, il était fier de sa prestation, sous son masque d'enfant naïf. Pouvoir tromper Albus Dumbledore à l'âge de onze ans était un exploit.

\- Alors Harry, as-tu compris ce qu'était Poudlard ?

\- Oh oui ! C'est une école pour les gens comme moi, différents ! Une école de Magie !

Il sautillait alors joyeusement et semblait être l'enfant le plus heureux au monde actuellement, comme s'il découvrait sous le sapin une montagne de cadeaux et trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de tous les ouvrir.

En effet, tu es un sorcier, c'est pour cela que tu as une place réservée dans mon école. Tu vas pouvoir y apprendre les différentes facettes de la magie : les sortilèges, les potions, les métamorphoses…

\- Oh dites, dites ! Vous pouvez me faire un tour ? demanda-t-il, une petite moue suppliante plaquée sur le visage.

Le vieil homme sourit et fit un léger geste de la main vers le garçon : il fut aussitôt pris d'une folle envie de danser et ses jambes commencèrent aussitôt à bouger en rythme ! Au bout de quelques secondes, l'effet se stoppa, mais dans les yeux d'Harry brillaient des étincelles d'émerveillement.

Dumbledore était ravi, pas de doutes possibles, il avait fait une très forte impression au garçon, à l' _Élu_.

\- Pour faire de la magie, il te faudra des fournitures spécifiques…

\- On en trouve à Londres ? coupa Harry. Mais je n'ai pas d'argent…

\- Oh si tu en as, tes parents t'en ont légué beaucoup ! tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

\- Mes parents ?! le garçon avait un sourire radieux, à en faire pâlir le soleil.

Pour sûr, c'était une journée riche en révélation pour le jeune Potter…Enfin c'est ce qu'Albus pensait, évidemment. Derrière son masque, Harry était profondément ennuyé et essayait de ne pas penser à ce rôle qu'il allait devoir jouer toute une année.

\- Non, ils ne t'ont pas abandonné Harry… Ils sont morts lorsque tu avais un an et demi, peut-être as-tu quelques souvenirs vagues d'eux ?

\- Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment morts dans un accident de voiture parce qu'ils avaient trop bu ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Dumbledore en resta coi. James Potter et Lily Evans-Potter, morts dans un accident de la route comme de vulgaires moldus ? C'était inimaginable !

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non Harry, tes parents étaient de grands sorciers, et ils ont été assassinés par quelqu'un de très méchant… mais ce n'est pas le moment, tu pourras en discuter avec Hagrid lorsqu'il t'emmènera faire tes courses scolaires.

\- Qui est… Hagrid ? C'est un drôle de nom…

\- Rubeus Hagrid est le garde-chasse de Poudlard, Harry, il est très gentil. Il viendra pour ton anniversaire, d'accord ? Dans deux semaines.

\- D'accord, d'accord !

Harry avait déjà oublié l'épisode de ses parents, il ne pensait qu'à découvrir le monde sorcier et ses merveilles. Il attendait déjà avec impatience le jour de son anniversaire, vu les bonds qu'il faisait dans la chambre.

Le vénérable directeur de Poudlard était on ne peut plus ravi lorsqu'il reparti ce jour-là, laissant derrière lui un Harry conquis par le monde sorcier. Il ferait un parfait Gryffondor, pensait-il alors.

Une fois sûr que le directeur était bel et bien parti, le garçon avait repris son sérieux et cessé sa comédie. Il avait beaucoup appris aujourd'hui. A priori, son masque candide était parfait et trompait allègrement le vieux Dumby. A n'en pas douter, il tromperait facilement ses camarades en septembre. Le point négatif, c'est qu'il devait rester dans l'orphelinat miteux au moins deux semaines, à attendre un demi-géant un peu lourdaud qui viendrait lui montrer le monde magique. Mais surtout, qui devrait lui expliquer comment ses parents étaient morts, et donc lui résumer la dernière guerre des sorciers. Ça allait être beau à voir tout cela.

La manière dont on lui présenterait les évènements ne sera pas anodine, il n'était pas un sorcier lambda, mais bien celui qui a mis fin à cette guerre, le Survivant, l'Elu. C'était évident que Dumbledore, à travers Hagrid, allait tenter de lui présenter les choses sous le meilleur angle possible, sous l'angle qui l'arrangerait.

Et Harry ne fut pas déçu.

Après deux interminables semaines, Harry se rendit à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué le directeur auparavant : à deux rues de l'orphelinat, près d'un abribus que personne n'utilisait. On était le 31 juillet, Harry venait d'avoir onze ans, et il s'ennuyait sous le soleil de plomb en attendant le garde-chasse de Poudlard.

Soudain, un rugissement de moteur retentit, brisant le silence quelque peu sordide de la calme banlieue londonienne. Une moto surgit des cieux et s'arrêta sur l'asphalte, à quelques mètres d'Harry, après un atterrissage chaotique.

L'homme qui la chevauchait en descendit avec agilité, ce qui, par rapport à sa taille, était un exploit. On ne distinguait que très difficilement ses traits, son visage caché par un casque des plus démodés et une barbe broussailleuse. Il était immense, au minimum deux mètres cinquante. Ils avaient bien fait de se retrouver dans ce trou paumé, s'il était venu à l'orphelinat, trop de questions auraient été posées.

\- B'jour Harry ! lança-t-il, après s'être débattu longuement avec son casque. J'm'appelle Hagrid ! Prêt pour un'journée de fous ?

Bon dieu, son accent écossais cumulé avec une scolarité probablement inachevée rendait ses paroles difficilement traduisibles.

\- Euh oui ?

\- S'per ! allez mont' mon grand ! Dir'ction l'chm'in d'Travers' !

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry James Potter, Lord de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Black, l'Elu, le Survivant, fit ses _premiers_ pas dans le monde magique, collé à un demi-géant sentant la sueur.

On ne pouvait rêver mieux.

* * *

 **Et voilàààà ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu, et qu'il vous a mis la hype pour la visite du chemin de Traverse !**

 **RDV vendredi prochain !**

 **(une petite review ? :3 )**

 **\- Zaxxe**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour vos messages, n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser à nouveau pour me dire ce que vous pensez de cette suite !**

 **Merci à L. pour sa correction et ses conseils avisés !**

 **Bonne semaine, et à vendredi,  
** **\- Zaxxe**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : _Omnibus viis Romam pervenitur_

– Tous les chemins mènent à Rome –

Assis à califourchon derrière l'immense garde-chasse de Poudlard, Harry admirait la vue exceptionnelle de Londres, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du cœur historique de la ville. Hagrid avait eu la bonne idée d'activer le mode d'invisibilité de la moto, sinon ils auraient eu de graves problèmes avec le Ministère, ce qui n'était vraiment pas envisageable. Surtout pas lors du « premier »jour officiel d'Harry Potter dans le monde magique.

Se rendre dans la partie sorcière de la ville était toujours un moment qui rendait Harry fébrile, intérieurement bien sûr. A chaque fois, le risque d'être découvert le prenait aux tripes ; le souvenir de sa première sortie sur le Chemin était encore frais dans son esprit. La facilité dont Daphné Greengrass l'avait démasqué le faisait, quatre ans après, toujours enrager. Il s'était montré si faible, il n'avait pas réfléchi deux minutes et heureusement qu'elle s'était montrée coopérante par la suite, sinon tout aurait été foutu pour la suite.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Harry Potter n'avait plus à se cacher, il faisait officiellement son entrée dans le monde sorcier ! Ce serait différent, évidemment… même s'il allait toujours devoir dissimuler son _véritable lui,_ Harry James Potter-Black, il pourrait toujours être Harry Potter, le Survivant naïf qui découvrait la Magie. C'était toujours mieux que rien.

Et puis, il fallait se l'avouer : Harry adorait mentir. Oh oui, contrôler la situation, dire ce que bon lui semblait, inventer des histoires des plus crédibles sans la moindre hésitation (merci l'Occlumencie) : c'était vraiment jubilatoire. Cela demandait un effort intellectuel intense et constant, ce que le garçon appréciait. Après tout, il n'aurait pas fallu que son cerveau ne s'encrasse.

La moto piqua du nez et amorça son atterrissage vers une rue sombre, proche du Chaudron Baveur. Harry dû s'accrocher plus fortement au large manteau du demi-géant, et la gravité le fit s'y coller un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. En retrouvant enfin la terre ferme, il avait vraiment mal au cœur… Pas à cause du vol en lui-même, non… A cause de l'odeur que dégageait le garde-chasse. Par Merlin, c'était un mélange de sueur et de bête sauvage, cumulées depuis la création de l'immense pièce de cuir. Pour sûr, il n'avait jamais lavé son manteau, vu les couleurs et les tâches qui le parsemaient.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry commença à observer les alentours. Il était déjà venu par ici, une fois ou deux. La rue était obscurcie par les hautes façades délabrées qui l'entouraient, il faisait donc sombre alors qu'on était en pleine journée, au milieu du mois de juillet. Les sorciers avaient sûrement placé les lieux sous repousse-moldus, en plus du bar miteux à deux pas : les moldus n'auraient jamais laissé un tel endroit devenir aussi crasseux en plein cœur de Londres.

\- V'la, c'est l'entrée du Ch'min d'Travers' ! Le Chaudron Baveur ! lui annonça Hagrid fièrement, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée du pub.

Lorsque Harry pénétra dans l'un des bars sorciers le plus connu d'Angleterre, il reconnut le capharnaüm éternel qui y régnait, l'atmosphère lourde, chargée des vapeurs émises par les longues pipes, les tables crasseuses, les gens au accoutrements divers et variés… bref, la société sorcière dans toute sa splendeur : bloquée dans le passé, sinistre et glauque.

Harry avait depuis longtemps compris les torts et les travers de cette société qui était, génération après génération, toujours plus décadente. Ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour pouvoir changer, évoluer de leur propre impulsion. Ils étaient ancrés dans leurs habitudes, engoncés dans leurs traditions. Il leur manquait la fougue des sociétés moldues, sa jeunesse et son dynamisme. Ici, on écrasait tout ce qui pouvait être moderne, on repoussait les nés-moldus qui, trop souvent, retournaient dans le monde moldu où ils avaient objectivement plus de chances de réussir. Bien peu s'étaient opposés aux idéaux du dernier Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques années auparavant, même si après sa chute ils avaient fêté la fin de la terreur. Tout ça parce qu'un racisme latent traînait, vicieusement. Dans l'Angleterre sorcière, le statut de né-moldules cantonnerait aux postes les plus inférieurs, sans opportunités de carrières… Chez les moldus, ils pouvaient être ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était un fait. La société sorcière était pourrie de l'intérieure, et il fallait la purger. C'était bien la conviction que s'était forgée le dernier des Potter, et chaque fois qu'il passait dans ce bouge qu'était le Chaudron Baveur, cette conviction s'en voyait renforcée. Mais le seul signe extérieur de cette réflexion que l'on pouvait observer chez le garçon alors qu'il rentrait dans l'établissement était un léger plissement de nez dédaigneux, vite remplacé par une expression de pure joie naïve, de candide admiration envers l'un des plus grands fabricants de sorciers alcooliques d'Angleterre.

\- Mais c'est Hagrid ! Cela faisait longtemps mon vieux ! s'exclama le patron, un certain Tom qui se tenait derrière le comptoir, _habillé_ d'un tablier qui avait dû vivre les deux dernières guerres.

\- Eh ouais Tom, beaucoup d'travail à Poudlard… Mais pas l'temps de rester, j'ai une mission spéciale de Dumbledore ! dit-il avec une telle fierté que c'en était dégoulinant de niaiserie. J'emmène l'jeune Harry faire ses achats pour l'école !

En une phrase, le pub s'était figé. Plus un bruit ne fut audible pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que…

\- Harry Potter ?

\- L'Elu ?

\- Le Survivant est là ?

Et ainsi de suite.

L'effervescence reprit, le brouhaha se fit dix fois plus assourdissant qu'il ne l'était avant la phrase choc d'Hagrid, et une nuée de curieux se rapprochait du garçon.

Intérieurement, il était ravi. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup besoin de publicité, tout le monde le connaissait déjà parfaitement. Une fois, il avait même vu chez Fleury & Bott des livres pour enfants qui racontaient l'histoire du Survivant, du Sauveur du monde sorcier.

Toutefois, il fit bonne figure : un air un peu apeuré plaqué sur le visage, mais qui prenait son courage à deux mains en affrontant la foule, serrant une multitude de mains avec un air un peu gêné. Il put entendre par-dessus le brouhaha des « comme il est modeste », « il est très mignon », « un bon gars ce petit », et bien d'autres. Cela jusqu'à ce que les deux neurones d'Hagrid se connectent, lui intimant de sortir le gamin de la foule d'admirateur, avant qu'il ne se fasse piétiner. Dumbledore n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié.

Il aperçu le professeur Quirrell non loin de là, ce qui lui fournissait une excuse parfaite.

 **\- Professeur Quirrell ! s'exclama Hagrid. Harry, je te présente le professeur Quirrell qui sera un de tes maîtres à Poudlard.**

 **\- P... P... Potter ... balbutia le professeur en saisissant la main de Harry V ... V... Vous ne pou... pouvez pas savoir à... à quel point je suis heu... heu... heureux de vous rencontrer.**

 **\- Quelle matière enseignez-vous, professeur ? demanda Harry.**

 **\- La dé... défense contre les for... forces du Mal, marmonna le professeur Quirrell comme s'il eût préféré ne pas en parler. Mais vous... vous... vous n'en avez pas be... besoin, P... P... Potter. (1)**

\- Oh ? répondit-il avec un air étonné. Après tout, il n'était pas censé savoir qu'il avait survécu et vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'âge de quinze mois.

\- Hum, bon allons-y Harry, z'avons beaucoup d'affaires à acheter ! fit Hagrid, qui semblait mal-à-l'aise.

Ils prirent congé du professeur bégayant, et la stature du demi-géant empêcha d'autres fans de revenir à la charge.

La cour du bar était encombrée par les poubelles, qui empestaient l'entrée du Chemin du Traverse. Hagrid, fier comme un paon, tapa successivement avec son parapluie rose sur trois briques du mur du fond, et l'arche s'ouvrit sur l'avenue commerçante la plus célèbre du monde sorcier anglais.

\- Bienvenue au Ch'min d'Travers' Harry, lança Hagrid en souriant largement.

Harry, tout sourire, se hâta à la suite du garde-chasse, feignant l'impatience de découvrir les lieux. Derrière eux, l'ouverture dans le mur de briques disparu progressivement, redonnant à la cour son aspect initial.

Hagrid était ravi, le jeune Harry Potter était gentil, n'avait pas de préjugés envers lui, et avait hâte de découvrir le monde sorcier. Il était obnubilé par la longue allée qui s'étendait devant eux, par le flot coloré et bruyant des sorciers qui s'affairaient de tous les côtés, discutant entre eux, entrant et sortant des multiples boutiques bariolées, chargés de de paquets en tout genre. C'était féerique, et tous le monde réagissait pareil la première fois que l'on visitait les lieux : on était époustouflé. Que l'on soit, jeune ou âgé, sang-pur, sang-mêlé, né-moldu ou même hybride, les premières impressions étaient fantastiques. Au dessus de la foule planaient tranquillement des dizaines de hiboux et chouettes de toutes sortes, indifférents à l'agitation qui régnait en dessous d'eux.

\- T'éloigne pas Harry, déclara Hagrid, le tirant de sa contemplation. On d'vrait commencer par Gringott's.

\- Gringott's, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le garçon, qui devait en savoir plus sur la banque que le garde-chasse, mais qui se devait de tenir son rôle.

\- C'est la banque des sorciers, affirma l'homme en se frayant un chemin dans la foule compacte de sorciers de tous âges. Elle est tenue par des Gobelins, des êtres pas très sympas, mais très forts en ariméth… amirté… bref, y sont forts pour compter.

Harry était consterné, c'était la pire définition des Gobelins qui pouvait être donnée. « Y sont forts pour compter » ? C'était risible, les Gobelins étaient bien plus que cela : un peuple uni, une nation de marchands-guerriers, des experts en droit et en sécurité… Pas de vulgaires comptables ! **(2)**

Le bâtiment de marbre se détachait des autres par sa clarté. Même s'il n'était pas très symétrique, il dégageait une sorte d'aura, une force tranquille qui forçait le respect. Deux gardes en armures protégeaient les lourdes portes de bronze qui marquaient l'entrée de la banque.

\- C'est l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, avec Poudlard ! affirma le géant en pointant de son parapluie rose le poème gravé sur l'une des portes. Les voleurs sont sévèrement punis ici !

Alors qu'ils pénétraient dans le hall, Harry saluait chaque Gobelin d'un léger signe de tête, tout en formant un cercle avec ses deux doigts de la main droite. Il leur témoignait le respect, mais leur signalait qu'il était ici incognito.

Ses relations avec les Gobelins étaient au beau fixe. Son conseiller, Gornuk, était son principal interlocuteur, mais il avait pu côtoyer de nombreux autres Gobelins lors de sa formation à Grimmauld Place. Il parlait couramment le Gobelbabil, le langage de la Nation Gobeline, et était familier des rites et coutumes de ce peuple. La Banque – avec son accord – faisait des affaires en or grâce à la fortune des Potter, investissant dans de nombreux projets très rentables et partageant les bénéfices avec lui.

Chez les Gobelins, Gornuk avait acquis une influence croissante, il avait fait l'affaire du siècle et cela se ressentait sur sa carrière. Il avait même ses chances dans la course qui débuterait bientôt pour la succession à la tête de la Banque d'Angleterre et était donc un gobelin en vue, tout comme Harry chez les sorciers. Ils formaient un duo qui excellait en affaires. L'un et l'autre se respectaient énormément et leur travail portait ses fruits dans quasiment toutes leurs affaires. Harry repérait les bons coups, Gornuk évaluait leur potentiel de réussite, et ils prenaient ensemble leur décision : investir ou pas ?

Lors de la formation d'Harry par son maître Japonais, ils avaient toujours continué à travailler ensemble par miroirs interposés. Ils avaient même pu étendre leur influence au Japon, grâce aux conseils extrêmement utiles de maître Hikari. Lui-même ayant longtemps travaillé pour la mafia japonaise, il connaissait le milieu mieux que personne, même en étant retiré des affaires depuis un moment.

Le garçon sortit de ses pensées alors qu'ils arrivaient à un comptoir de libre. Gripsec, tiens donc. Il lui fit comme pour les autres un signe de tête et de la main, l'informant de son anonymat.

\- Hum, bjour… tenta Hagrid en se raclant la gorge. On vient pour retirer de l'argent du coffr' de Msieur Potter et… de retirer _vous-savez-quoi_ dans le coffr' _vous-savez-l'quel_ pour le professeur Dumbledore.

Ce dernier point intéressait le garçon au plus haut point… qu'est-ce que Dumbledore gardait à Gringott's de si précieux et mystérieux pour qu'il ait demandé à Hagrid de ne pas en parler. Quelle idée, le rustre en parlerait après deux bières sans qu'on lui demande…

\- Mmmh, pour Monsieur Potter, j'ai été informé qu'il viendrait et qu'il devait pouvoir accéder à son coffre personnel. Je vais chercher sa clef, je reviens tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils montaient dans le chariot qu'Hagrid semblait redouter, vu la manière dont il tripotait sa barbe. En même temps, vu sa taille, l'air aurait plus de prise sur lui… peut-être qu'il tomberait ? se prit à espérer le garçon. Au moins il me lâcherait les basques…

\- Coffre 10042 ! annonça le Gobelin en sautant hors de l'engin.

Arrivés à leur premier arrêt, un air ébahi plaqué sur le visage, Harry descendit du chariot en suivant le Gobelin, qui ouvrit son coffre avec une clef dorée qu'il lui remit ensuite. La même clef qu'il avait lui-même rendu à Gornuk avant de partir à l'orphelinat, afin de protéger sa couverture. Cela aurait fait tâche que le jeune homme ait déjà sa clef alors qu'il était censé ne rien connaître au monde de la Magie.

\- Une poignée suffira Harry, conseilla Hagrid.

Harry eut du mal à digérer la remarque, alors que Dumby s'était servi impunément pendant des années dans _son_ coffre. Il reprit son calme, et lorsque le garde chasse regarda ailleurs, il remplit une seconde bourse d'une belle quantité de Gallions. Juste pour ne pas faire ce que disait Hagrid. Parce qu'après tout, avec ses chevalières – qu'il ne portait pas actuellement – il pouvait faire l'équivalent d'une lettre de change, et donc acheter absolument ce qu'il voulait, à n'importe quel prix.

Le petit groupe ressortit du coffre du dernier des Potter et ils reprirent la route, entassés dans le chariot bringuebalant. Il fallait avoir confiance, pour monter dans le même qu'Hagrid, se dit Harry mesquinement.

\- Coffre 713 ! annonça à nouveau le Gobelin, en sautant à nouveau hors de l'engin.

Il traça du doigt une ligne sur la porte du coffre, qui disparu purement et simplement. Harry était étonné, _vraiment_ étonné, et sa curiosité se renforça drastiquement. Ce coffre avait une des protections les plus chères qui soit. Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'un petit paquet à l'intérieur, enturbanné de papier journal, qu'Hagrid se dépêcha de dissimuler à la vue d'Harry, l'enfournant dans son grand manteau.

Foi de Harry Potter-Black, il découvrirait ce que c'est… légalement, ou pas !

Une fois sortis de la banque, le garde-chasse et son protégé s'assirent à une table chez Florian Fortarôme, un marchand de glace très couru de l'allée marchande.

\- Bon Harry… Faut que j't'explique deux-trois trucs sur toi, lui annonça-t-il sans le moindre tact après avoir commandé deux glaces. T'as dû l'remarquer, mais y'a plein d'gens qui t'connaissent, qui veulent te serrer la main, tout ça tout ça… Bon, faut d'abord que j't'explique un peu Poudlard. Y'a quat' maisons, où les élèves sont répartis chaqu' année. Serdaigle c'est les intelligents, y z'aiment apprendr'… à Poufsouffle c'est les loyaux, y z'ont plein d'amis… à Gryffondor, c'est les courageux, les sympas, qui cherchent l'aventure… et y'a Serpentard, où y sont fourbes, rusés… et y'en a beaucoup qu'ont mal tourné.

Et ben, vive l'objectivité, se dit Harry.

\- Y'a plus d'cinquante ans maint'nant, y'en a un qu'a vraiment mal tourné, dans la magie noire… _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom_ , dit-il très rapidement sans faire de pauses entre les mots.

\- Qui ça ? demanda vicieusement Harry.

\- V..Vo…Voldemort, dit-il encore plus rapidement, claquant des dents. Il a voulu prendr' le pouvoir, pour appliquer ses lois anti-né-moldus, anti-hybrides… y voulait qu'les sang-purs dominent. Il a tué beaucoup de monde… mêm'tes parents… Mais quand il a voulu te tuer, il a pas pu, le sort est r'tombé sur lui. Tu l'as vaincu Harry, c'pour ça que tout l'monde veut t'serrer la main.

C'était intéressant, très intéressant. Demander à Hagrid de lui expliquer pourquoi il était connu était vraiment une drôle d'idée de Dumby… Il voulait vraiment que le Survivant soit le plus ignorant possible, et qu'il soit conditionné dès son entrée à Poudlard… globalement cela se résumerait à : les Serpentard sont tous des méchants, donc faut pas que j'y sois…

Bref, c'était bien tenté, mais Harry était parfaitement au courant de l'histoire de la seconde guerre civile d'Angleterre, merci. Et cela ne se résumait pas à Serpentard = méchant, Gryffondor = gentil. Beaucoup de Gryffondor s'étaient tournés vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres… rien que Pettigrew, pour commencer, qui devait se dorer la pilule quelque part sous sa forme de rat…

\- Harry ne l'avait pas oublié, loin de là. Il réglerait ses comptes avec lui le moment voulu.

Le garçon fit semblant d'avoir compris la leçon offerte par le garde-chasse, et ils se mirent en quête de ses fournitures. Chaudron, ingrédients, livres… Harry essayait de prendre la meilleure qualité possible à chaque fois, quand Hagrid ne regardait pas. Puis, il le laissa chez Madame Malkins pour ses uniformes. C'était hors de question qu'il ne porte ne serait-ce qu'un uniforme de cette boutique de seconde main, il commanderait tout chez Tissard & Brodette sans aucune hésitation, ils avaient déjà ses mesures. Mais bon, il ne pouvait pas désobéir à Hagrid, et il n'était pas censé connaître d'autres boutiques, donc il fit ce qu'on lui dit.

Un autre garçon était déjà là, à se faire tailler un uniforme par une vendeuse. Il était d'une taille relativement normale pour son âge, mais c'était son maintien qui impressionna Harry. Il faisait sans aucun doute partie de la noblesse sang-pure, il se tenait parfaitement. Ses cheveux blonds – tirant sur le blanc – parfaitement coiffés firent instantanément comprendre à Harry de qui il s'agissait. Un Malefoy.

Chaque grande famille de sang-purs avaient ses traits caractéristiques qui se retrouvaient de générations en générations. Les cheveux chez les Malefoy ou les Potter, une forme de visage _noble_ chez les Black – les pommettes étaient plus saillantes –, des yeux dorés chez les Bones, un grain de beauté caractéristique sur la joue chez les Yaxley, etc.

Harry se redressa, le dos le plus droit possible, et s'avança noblement sur l'estrade, _merci Mrs. Black_. Le portrait de la matriarche avait été des plus utiles au garçon, et lui avait permis d'acquérir un maintien parfait en peu de temps. Il avait appris les coutumes sorcières et la manière de bien se tenir en société, d'être digne de son rang.

\- Aïe ! Mais faites un peu attention avec vos épingles vieille peau ! s'exclama l'héritier Malefoy, courroucé. Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, dit le garçon blond en avisant Harry.

\- Harry Potter. Evidemment, il y eu un blanc, mais Harry continua. Tu rentres à Poudlard aussi ?

\- Hum, oui… dans quelle maison tu veux être ? Moi j'irai à Serpentard, comme mes parents et mes grands-parents avant moi, fit-il fièrement.

\- Les miens étaient à Gryffondor… je verrai bien, dit-il en souriant.

Ils continuèrent à discuter aimablement, échangeant des politesses d'usage. Harry devait se faire des alliés puissants, et les Malefoy n'étaient pas à négliger. Même s'il n'approuvait pas la politique de Lucius Malefoy, il serait toujours positif d'être ami avec son fils. Lucius Malefoy ne sera pas toujours Lord de sa famille, comme tout le monde il devrait un jour laisser place à son fils unique, qu'il le veuille ou non. Donc Harry observait plus qu'il ne parlait, laissant l'héritier aux cheveux pâles déblatérer, ponctuant seulement la conversation de quelques _mmh_ bien placés.

Toutefois, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir ensemble du magasin, le jeune Draco Malefoy fit quelque chose qu'Harry n'avait pas prévu, enfin pas venant de lui. Il lui demanda un _autographe_. Surprenant, habituellement un Malefoy ne s'abaisserait pas à faire de telles demandes… Mais après tout, il restait un enfant, et les enfants font bien ce qu'ils veulent. Harry s'exécuta avec un petit sourire en coin. Si même les héritiers des grandes familles se montraient aussi terre-à-terre, alors ça lui faciliterait le job.

Il retrouva Hagrid un peu plus loin, près de la boutique d'Ollivanders, le marchand de baguette le plus connu d'Angleterre. Il avait avec lui une grosse cage, dans laquelle trônait une magnifique chouette harfang, blanche comme la neige. Enfin, le garde-chasse était utile à quelque chose !

Maintenant, il ne lui manquait plus que la baguette.

* * *

 **(1) Le passage en gras n'est évidemment pas de moi, il est tiré de la traduction française du livre de notre chère JKR,** _ **Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers**_ **, chapitre 5. Je ne me voyais pas mettre autre chose que le texte original…**

 **(2) Sans offense pour les comptables, évidemment ;)**

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

 **A la prochaine,**  
 **-Zaxxe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello tout le monde ! Merci à tous pour votre soutien, ça y est, le chapitre 10 est là ! Et, par la même occasion, on dépasse les 30 000 mots sur l'ensemble de la fic ! Je suis super content, pour une première histoire je suis fier de moi !**

 **Je vais tenter de faire des chapitres plus longs, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, mais j'aimerais qu'ils soient plus consistants... qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Ce chapitre est le dernier de la Partie I, la partie pré-Poudlard ! (Eh oui, on va commencer la première année la semaine prochaine !)**

 **J'espère que cela vous plaira, on découvre enfin la nouvelle baguette d'Harry, et surtout un nouveau personnage, qui prendra un belle place dans l'histoire... Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !**

 **-Zaxxe**

 _PS (1) : ah oui, sinon vous pouvez toujours me laisser une petite review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours extrêmement gratifiant ! - et puis, si vous ne l'avez pas fait, vous pouvez follow l'histoire, et être prévenu.e à chaque publication ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?)_

 _PS (2) : et comme d'habitude, un **IMMENSE** merci à L. pour la correction ! "Efficace et pas chère, c'est Lélé que j'préfère !" (elle vous a sauvé d'une énorme coquille, vous pouvez la remercier ^^)_

* * *

Chapitre 10 : _Spes messis in semine_

– L'espoir de la moisson est dans la semence –

La vitrine ternie par les années de négligence sanitaire ne semblait pas vraiment attirante. Pourtant, c'était là qu'officiait l'un des plus fameux fabricant de baguettes magiques au monde, et Harry se demandait vraiment comment on pouvait laisser sa propre boutique dans un état aussi immonde, lorsqu'on a une aussi haute réputation à tenir. Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait aucune concurrence, du moins pas en Angleterre.

Il était le seul et unique fabricant anglais. Comme Gringott's était la seule banque. Et comme Poudlard la seule école. Bref, le monde sorcier anglais était vraiment redondant, il faudrait vraiment y passer un coup de balai. Alors qu'une petite cloche annonçait son entrée dans la boutique, Harry se dit que cet Ollivander devrait aussi passer un coup de balai dans sa boutique. Est-ce que c'était vraiment des… merdes de chouettes ? De pire en pire.

Alors, le dernier des Potter attendait, droit comme un i, seul. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une longue minute que le vieil homme surgit d'une des allées d'étagères, derrière le comptoir. Le but devait sûrement être d'effrayer les jeunes sorciers… Chacun ses hobbies après tout. Et cela aurait pu marcher, si le futur élève de Poudlard en question n'était pas Harry Potter-Black. Il n'avait pas cillé, là où n'importe quel autre gamin aurait – au moins – sursauté. Il avait certes été surpris, mais rien ne l'aurait laissé deviner. Sa maîtrise de l'Occlumencie lui permettait de maintenir un visage neutre, qu'importe la surprise ou même la peur, et ce d'une manière très simple : toutes les informations étaient captées par une partie spécifique de son esprit, un espace créé de toutes pièces, fait de logique pure. Cela évitait toute surprise, et si – par hasard – un réel danger le menaçait, l'information transitait vers une autre partie de son esprit, qui libérait l'adrénaline et les autres substances lui facilitant la survie.

Donc ce coup ci, il était resté de marbre. Le vieux était surpris, cela se voyait, mais bon, Harry n'allait pas se ridiculiser à sursauter comme un enfant pris en faute.

\- Monsieur Potter… Je désespérais de vous voir, fit-il avec un sourire… carnassier ?

\- Monsieur Ollivander… Un plaisir, répondit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête. Vous devez vous douter du but de ma visite.

\- En effet, cela me paraît évident… **Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt, Harry Potter. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère. Je me souviens quand elle est venue acheter sa première baguette, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier. 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente baguette pour les enchantements.**

 **Mr Ollivander s'approcha de Harry.** **Les yeux argentés du vieil homme avaient quelque chose d'angoissant** mais Harry restait de marbre.

 **\- Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, quand je dis que votre père l'avait préférée... en réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son maître. (1)**

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, il donna un petit coup de sa baguette sur un mètre ruban qui se déroula promptement, commençant à mesurer Harry, qui n'avait pas bougé. Ollivander avait bien jeté un coup d'œil à sa cicatrice mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Après quelques instants, et un marmonnement inintelligible, Ollivander partit en quête de quelques baguettes qu'il allait lui faire essayer. Pour ça, il en avait du choix. Il semblait que la pièce débordait littéralement d'emballages de baguettes. Pour en avoir autant, il devait forcément les faire importer de Chine, pensa sournoisement le garçon.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une dizaine de boîtes, de différentes tailles et de différentes couleurs. Il sortit la première et la tendit au jeune homme.

Et le défilé commença.

Après dix baguettes essayées, sans succès, le visage du vieux se teintait petit à petit de pourpre.

Après vingt baguettes, une légère couche de sueur apparaissait sur son front.

Après cinquante, c'était une veine près de la tempe qui palpitait un peu plus fort qu'elle ne le devrait.

Harry était un client difficile, mais après plus de cent baguettes essayées, il y eut enfin une lueur d'espoir, ce qui fit éviter de peu une crise d'apoplexie au fabricant le plus célèbre d'Angleterre, à moitié affalé près de l'immense tas de baguettes qui ne correspondaient pas. Et dire qu'il devrait tout ranger après… Il y avait des jours comme ça, où il haïssait son métier.

\- Bois de houx et plume de phénix, présenta le vendeur, avec une légère appréhension – due à l'histoire de cette baguette, mais aussi au fait que c'était sûrement la millionième qu'il présentait au jeune homme.

Harry agita la baguette, et elle émit une gerbe d'étincelles d'or et d'argent, en lieu et place de l'habituelle explosion dévastatrice. Toutefois, Harry ne ressentit qu'une légère chaleur l'enveloppant, lorsque sa magie était rentrée en contact avec celle de la baguette. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était certain. Ou alors il avait trop espéré des baguettes magiques…

\- Intéressant, reprit la voix chevrotante d'Ollivander, cette configuration est particulièrement rare, Mr. Potter. Vous n'êtes réceptif qu'au cœur de cette baguette, pas à son bois.

\- C'est... possible ? demanda le jeune, qui avait repris son expression de Gryffondor naïf.

\- Rare, mais possible. Suivez-moi Mr. Potter, nous allons choisir un nouveau bois.

Sur ces mots il disparu dans l'arrière-boutique, la baguette avec lui. Harry le suivit, se frayant un chemin parmi les décombres d'étagères et les divers amoncellements de boites éventrées, les baguettes éparpillées. Il pénétra dans la petite pièce attenante à la boutique, l'atelier sans aucun doute, où Ollivander l'attendait. La salle était vraiment mieux rangée, et – rompant avec le décor habituel – ne contenait aucune baguette. Elles devaient toutes être stockées en boutique. A la place, on trouvait des dizaines d'outils de menuiserie différents, accrochés sur les murs, parfaitement alignés.

Le vieil homme était posté dans un coin, à côté d'une immense armoire entr'ouverte, qui laissait apparaître toutes sortes de bois différents.

\- Mr. Potter ! Placez vous au milieu de la pièce je vous prie ! nous allons déterminer quel bois est fait pour vous !

Harry fit ce qu'on lui dit, docilement. Alors, Ollivander agita sa baguette, et tous les bois contenus dans l'armoire en sortirent, flottant dans les airs, et se mirent tout autour de lui. C'était vraiment magnifique, des bois de toutes les couleurs tournoyant tranquillement autour de son auguste personne. Sur une impulsion du vieux, les essences se mirent à voler de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'arrive plus à les distinguer. Cela faisait un boucan d'enfer, mais ce n'était pourtant pas gênant… Vive la magie !

\- Bien, nous allons voir quels bois ne vous conviennent pas !

Et un par un, petit à petit, différentes essences de bois tombaient au sol, comme privés de la magie qui leur permettait de voler. Dans le tas qui se formait progressivement, il reconnu la blancheur du bouleau, les nœuds du bois de vigne ou encore la noirceur de l'ébène. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé posséder une baguette en ébène, noire comme la nuit, la classe.

Enfin, il ne resta qu'une essence qui lévitait flegmatiquement devant lui. C'était un bois brun assez clair, avec quelques reflets gris, et qui avait pour caractéristique d'être parfaitement lisse, presque poli : au moins il n'aurait pas à subir des échardes.

\- Ah, Mr. Potter, de l'acacia ! Très beau bois, ma foi, et très ancien… Je me demande si…

Il disparu alors dans sa réserve – encore une pièce attenante – et revint avec un large morceau d'acacia, dans lequel il commença à tailler la future baguette du dernier des Potter.

\- Revenez dans une petite heure Mr. Potter, j'en aurai fini ! lui indiqua-t-il sans même relever le nez de son travail.

Harry retrouva Hagrid dans la rue, l'attendant devant la boutique

\- Ben… t'as pas ta baguette ?

\- Non… aucune baguette ne m'allait et le vendeur m'a dit que le cœur convenait, mais pas le bois ! C'est fou ! Du coup il m'a emmené dans son atelier, où il a fait un truc magique avec sa baguette, et plein de sortes de bois ont tourné autour de moi, et à la fin il ne restait plus que l'acacia ! Je dois attendre une heure qu'il ait fini de tailler la baguette.

Voilà, un récit décousu et naïf… bref adapté à son interlocuteur.

L'immense garde-chasse en était tout étonné. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait dire qu'aucune baguette ne convenait… mais bon, après tout Harry avait survécu à un sort de la mort, donc il faudrait sûrement s'habituer à l'anormalité. Lui-même ne rentrait pas dans la notion commune de normalité, après tout.

Une heure plus tard, et une nouvelle glace avalée, ils retournèrent chercher la baguette. Enfin Harry, parce qu'Hagrid ne passait pas par la porte de la boutique, il était forcé d'attendre dehors.

Ollivander attendait le garçon, avec une baguette toute neuve.

\- Ah, Mr. Potter, voilà votre baguette… Acacia et plume de phénix, 33,97 centimètres, flexible.

Alors qu'Harry s'en saisissait, il ressentit une indescriptible chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Les magies se reconnaissaient, s'acceptaient, se liaient. Il avait _enfin_ sa baguette ! Elle était magnifique : fine et longue, d'une élégance incomparable face aux dizaines de baguettes qu'il avait essayées… Mais surtout sa couleur ! Le bois d'acacia poli faisait ressortir les teintes de gris qui formaient une veinure argentée sur le bois brun clair. La poignée se distinguait du reste, elle était plus épaisse mais le bois y était finement taillé de courbes entrelacées.

Harry était conquis, vraiment. Et dire qu'Ollivander l'avait réalisée en une heure à peine… Sa réputation n'était pas volée.

\- Etrange, très étrange… marmonnait le fabricant dans sa barbe, pourtant inexistante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange Mr. Ollivander ?

\- Eh bien… C'est surtout la plume de phénix contenue dans votre baguette… elle provient d'un phénix qui n'a fourni que deux plumes à ce jour. La première… a été utilisée dans une autre baguette… celle qui vous a fait cette cicatrice. Les deux baguettes sont jumelles.

Eh bien, voilà qui est étonnant ! pensa Harry. Le même cœur que Voldy… il faudrait rapidement se renseigner sur ce que cela implique.

Après avoir payé les sept Gallions et échangé des dernières amabilités, Harry sortit de la boutique et retrouva Hagrid qui l'attendait. Il lui montra _fièrement_ sa baguette, et le garde-chasse le ramena à l'orphelinat : la journée avait été bien assez longue et riche en émotions pour le gamin !

 _ **Samedi 10 août 1991, Londres**_

Rita Skeeter, comme tous les matins, s'était levée de bonne humeur, prête pour une nouvelle journée riche en rebondissements. C'était un beau jour d'août, mais Rita ne prenait jamais de vacances, de peur de rater un scoop : après tout, eux non plus ne prenaient jamais de vacances !

Passant dans sa salle de bain, elle fut accueillie par un compliment de l'immense miroir magique qui lui faisait face. Elle n'écoutait plus ses compliments, il n'était qu'un vil flatteur. Et puis, elle avait menacé de le détruire les rares fois où il s'était moqué d'elle, ce qui avait annihilé toute tentative de rébellion.

Rita aimait s'observer. Après tout, à quarante-cinq ans elle en faisait dix de moins, les hommes succombaient tous à son charme et à sa blondeur platine dévastatrice. Tous les matins, le rituel de la salle de bain lui prenait une bonne heure et demie : elle devait être parfaite. Et entre la coloration, le maquillage et la manucure qu'elle s'acharnait à refaire _chaque_ matin, il y en avait du boulot, même à l'aide de la magie.

Pourtant, ce matin-là, elle ne put aller au bout de sa préparation intensive. Elle fut interrompue par un visiteur inopportun qui s'acharnait sur la sonnette, à l'entrée de son appartement. C'était étrange, car elle n'attendait personne !

Elle s'habilla promptement et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'elle ouvrit en grand, de la fumée sortant presque de ses oreilles. Ben oui, on ne vous avait jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas déranger Rita Skeeter lors de son rituel matinal ? Toutefois, elle se calma instantanément lorsqu'elle aperçut son visiteur.

Un elfe de maison.

Qui, de nos jours, envoyait un elfe faire des commissions si ce n'est… une grande famille de sang-pur ? Hum, Rita flairait le scoop, et elle en avait, du flair.

\- Miss Skeeter ? Mon maître m'a chargé de vous remettre cette missive, lui dit-il de sa voix fluette, en lui tendant la lettre. Bonne journée.

Et il disparut dans le _POP_ caractéristique des elfes de maisons.

Rita referma sa porte, son attention entièrement portée sur la lettre. Elle en aurait même oublié le désagrément inhérent au dérangement matinal qu'elle venait de subir. La lettre sentait le scoop à plein nez. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe en décachetant le sceau – qu'elle ne parvenait pas à reconnaître - et en sortit un parchemin de riche facture. C'était assurément un membre d'une Noble Famille qui lui écrivait. L'écriture était fine et délicate, et pas la moindre tache d'encre ne venait gâcher l'ensemble.

 _Cher Miss Rita Skeeter,_

 _C'est pour moi un grand honneur de vous inviter à un rendez-vous ce samedi, à 15 heures, dans ma demeure londonienne._

 _Je vous conseille vivement d'annuler dans les plus brefs délais tout autre projet qui empêcherait cette rencontre d'avoir lieu, elle est capitale. Et je ne doute pas qu'au moment où vous lirez mon nom en bas de cette lettre, votre curiosité légendaire reprendra le dessus et vous intimera de venir._

 _Ainsi, je vous attends pour 15 heures, au 12 Grimmauld Place, Londres._

 _Bien cordialement,_

 _Harry James Potter, Lord des Nobles et Anciennes Familles Black et Potter._

 _PS : Cette lettre s'auto-détruira lorsque vous finirez de lire cette phrase de ce fait, je vous conseille_ _vivement de la lâcher dès maintenant._

Et la lettre disparut dans une gerbe de flammes.

Rita était incroyablement excitée, bien plus que lorsqu'elle avait fait publier les photos compromettantes qui avaient mis fin au mandat du dernier Ministre de la Magie. Elle tenait le scoop du siècle ! Personne n'avait vraiment de nouvelles du Survivant, on savait juste que quelques sorciers l'avaient aperçu fin juillet sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Mais là, il la contactait directement ! L'Élu, en personne !

Elle se figea. Elle venait de prendre conscience de la signature de la lettre. Son esprit s'était focalisé sur le _Harry James Potter_ , probablement à cause de la surprise... maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il y avait bien autre chose… la suite… qui était d'autant plus intéressante ! _Lord des Nobles et Anciennes Familles Black et Potter_. BLACK ?! Le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu est aussi Lord Black ?

Cette histoire s'annonçait pleine de surprises !

Quelques heures plus tard, Rita Skeeter était introduite dans l'immense demeure ancestrale de la Noble et Ancienne Famille Black par le même elfe qui lui avait apporté la missive. Le hall était impressionnant, et reflétait la richesse et la gloire de la Famille. Les tapis luxueux se succédaient, le mobilier était fait de bois précieux et les tableaux de membres de la famille étaient parfaitement mis en valeur à chaque coin de la pièce. Surtout celui de la matriarche, Walburga Black, qui toisait Rita du haut de son immense cadre ouvragé.

Une double porte s'ouvrit sur la gauche et laissa apparaître un nouvel elfe qui inclina légèrement la tête en lui annonçant que le Lord Potter-Black l'attendait au salon. Elle suivit l'elfe et fut introduite dans l'immense salon de réception qui, comme chaque pièce qu'elle venait de traverser, représentait la richesse à l'état pur.

Deux enfants étaient installés sur un canapé de velours vert, discutant tranquillement. Le garçon, c'était _lui_. Celui-qui-a-Survécu, l'Élu, le Sauveur du monde sorcier… bref, Harry Potter, vêtu de sa tenue de Lord. A côté de lui se tenait une jeune fille blonde, que Rita connaissait pour être l'héritière de la Noble Famille Greengrass. Elle était aussi en tenue d'apparat, digne de son rang.

Daphné avait été contactée par Harry quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'elle revenait tout juste des Etats-Unis, où elle avait passé deux semaines de vacances avec ses parents et sa sœur, Astoria. Elle s'était immédiatement rendue à Grimmauld Place et avait revu Harry pour la première fois depuis leur première rencontre. Entre eux, le courant passait :ils étaient à l'aise, ils se comprenaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin et n'utilisaient pas les masques froids et distants qu'ils se devaient d'arborer avec les autres. Ils étaient vraiment eux-mêmes. Ils ne se jugeaient pas. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi à discuter, Harry lui avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis quatre ans, et ce qu'il comptait faire pour les années à venir. Daphné l'avait poussé à modifier certaines choses, mais aussi à voir plus grand. Depuis, elle venait dans la demeure des Black chaque après-midi, et ils progressaient ensemble, discutaient, riaient, vivaient.

A eux deux, ils illustraient parfaitement la noblesse, la richesse, et l'élégance.

\- Miss Rita Skeeter, maître, annonça l'elfe en s'inclinant.

\- Merci Mizzy, tu peux disposer maintenant, déclara Harry en tournant enfin la tête vers son invitée et en se levant. Miss Skeeter, bienvenue !

Rita ne savait que répondre, comment se comporter envers lui. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, mais pas n'importe quel enfant non plus. Et puis un lord, même un double lord !

\- My Lord, dit-elle en inclinant la tête, comme vous l'indiquiez dans votre lettre, je ne pouvais résister à l'idée de vous rencontrer enfin.

Elle avait choisi l'obséquiosité, et grand bien lui en fit. Harry Potter-Black aimait être considéré comme un adulte, et surtout comme un adulte de son rang.

\- Un plaisir, un plaisir… Permettez-moi de vous présenter Miss Daphné Greengrass, héritière de la Noble Famille Greengrass, fit-il avec un léger sourire. Elle participera à notre petite réunion, vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi. Prenez place, je vous prie ! en lui indiquant un autre sofa.

C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande, mais Rita s'y plia sans se poser de questions.

\- Si je vous ai convié, Miss Skeeter, c'est que nous – Miss Greengrass et moi-même – avons un travail à vous proposer.

Il laissa planer un léger silence avant de reprendre.

\- Ce travail est extrêmement important pour nous… et je crains qu'un refus ne soit pas envisageable, dit-il en prenant un air contrit. Je n'aimerais pas devoir soumettre une future collaboratrice, voyez-vous. L'impérium ne fait jamais bon ménage avec l'objectivité journalistique, fit-il avec un clin d'œil sournois.

Trois elfes apparurent près de la cheminée. Enfin, on pouvait supposer qu'ils étaient des elfes grâce à leur taille et leur _POP_ reconnaissables, mais on ne pouvait rien distinguer de plus d'eux. On apercevait seulement les longues capes noires comme la nuit dans lesquelles ils étaient drapés. Chacun avait un signe distinctif, représenté par un motif brodé d'argent sur l'avant de leur cape. Pour l'un c'était une faux, pour l'autre une poupée vaudou pleine d'aiguilles et enfin, pour le dernier, un corps désarticulé soutenu par des fils retenus à une main.

Ils faisaient froid dans le dos.

Rita frissonna et déglutit. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela… Mais après tout, faire alliance avec ces deux-là ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique, ils étaient riches, sûrement puissants, et surtout… c'était du Survivant dont on parlait. Et le bref aperçu qu'elle venait d'en avoir lui prouvait qu'il était prometteur, _très_ prometteur.

\- Nous souhaitons faire appel à vos services, très chère, j'espère que vous en comprenez les enjeux. Désormais, vous travaillerez pour nous… ou bien préférez-vous vous faire _oublietter ?_

Ce qui n'était vraiment pas une option à considérer, bien trop risquée. Non, elle ne souhaitait vraiment pas faire augmenter le nombre de personnes envoyées à Ste-Mangouste pour un sortilège d'oubliette qui a mal tourné, elle tenait bien trop à sa personne pour cela.

\- Je… J'accepte, bégaya-t-elle.

* * *

 **(1) Comme pour le chapitre précédent, le passage en gras est tiré de la traduction française d'** **Harry Potter à l'Ecole des Sorciers** **, de cette très chère JK.**

* * *

 **Tadaaam ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour la suite, le début de la deuxième partie qui traitera de la première année d'Harry et Daphné à Poudlard ! Youpi !**

 **Bonne semaine,  
-Zaxxe**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ben allons donc ! Me voilà de retour avec deux semaines de retard... Désolé, je sais que vous êtes nombreux à attendre la suite, mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot ce mois-ci. Ca va se tasser, donc à priori vendredi prochain vous aurez le chapitre suivant :)**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture, merci à toutes et tous pour votre soutien, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à follow si vous ne l'êtes pas encore ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **(Et évidemment, merci à L. qui corrige tout ça d'une main de maître, vous évitant des horreurs grammaticales, orthographiques et syntaxiques... MERCI MERCI ! )**

 **-Zaxxe**

* * *

 **Partie II**  
 ** _Première année à Poudlard, 1991-1992_**

 _._

Chapitre 11 : _Qui nescit dissimulare nescit regnare_

– Qui ne sait dissimuler ne sait régner _–_

La voie 9¾ était encore déserte lorsque Harry Potter sortit du mur de briques séparant le monde moldu du monde sorcier. Ce mur n'était qu'une vulgaire illusion d'un banal pilier, sur laquelle on avait superposé des couches et des couches de _repousse-moldus_. D'ailleurs, toute la gare en était saturée : il en fallait un bon nombre pour détourner les esprits non-magiques de cette voie en particulier. Mais, si du côté moldu la gare était bondée en ce dimanche matin, les sorciers, eux, prenaient leur temps. Après tout, le train partait à onze heures, et ils pouvaient transplaner directement sur le quai quelques instants avant le départ.

Pourtant, en ce 1er septembre, le Poudlard Express était déjà là, rutilant, attendant fièrement sur sa voie que la marmaille qu'il allait emmener jusqu'en Ecosse daigne se présenter. Le Survivant fut le premier à y monter, à dix heures tapantes.

Harry Potter aimait être en avance. Mais surtout il aimait être le premier. Prendre possession des lieux, être comme un propriétaire qui visite sa nouvelle acquisition en toute tranquillité était extrêmement agréable. Il inspectait chaque compartiment, cherchant celui qui serait suffisamment agréable pour recevoir sa personne. Assez confortable, loin – très loin – de la locomotive hors d'âge et de son bruit insupportable, proche d'une sortie … oui, celui-ci conviendrait parfaitement. Refermant la porte d'un coup de baguette, il fit monter sa malle dans les immenses filets surplombant chaque côté du compartiment. Prenant place confortablement sur l'une des banquettes, il se fit la remarque que finalement, cette année s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

D'un nouveau coup de baguette, sa malle s'ouvrit et un épais dossier glissa sur ses genoux. Rita avait vraiment fait un très bon travail. Il faudrait penser à la récompenser par une prime, ou une augmentation de salaire. Le garçon feuilleta les innombrables pages du dossier jusqu'à un point précis, et reprit la lecture attentive qu'il faisait depuis déjà deux jours.

La journaliste s'était montrée extrêmement efficace, l'entretien qu'ils avaient eu quelques semaines auparavant avait porté ses fruits. A la fin de celui-ci, un serment inviolable avait même été prononcé – une initiative de Skeeter –, leur assurant sa loyauté et sa fidélité. Et quand quelqu'un vous propose un serment de ce type, il faut toujours le lui faire faire : ne jamais rater une occasion pareille !

Harry et Daphné l'avaient embauchée et, à eux trois, nuls doutes qu'ils allaient être des plus efficaces. L'Animagus scarabée leur avait révélé son petit secret, et c'était un sacré avantage. Elle pouvait s'infiltrer partout sans efforts. Harry n'était pas au courant de cela avant qu'elle ne le leur dise, il voulait seulement compter sur son soutien éditorial et son réseau… mais là, il avait tiré le gros lot. D'ailleurs leur collaboration avait déjà porté ses fruits, étant donné l'épais dossier qui reposait sur ses genoux. A l'intérieur, des informations confidentielles : en grande partie des copies des archives de l'école concernant tous les élèves y étudiant actuellement ainsi que les professeurs, photos à l'appui, sans parler des recherches qu'elle avait menées au mois d'août concernant les futurs élèves de première année. Harry mémorisait tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile.

Après tout, on n'est jamais trop prudents et, chez les sorciers, mieux valait être au courant du plus grand nombre de choses possibles. Dans une société composée de si peu de membres, il fallait choisir ses relations avec le plus grand soin possible.

D'ailleurs, l'une de ses relations venait de transplaner directement sur le quai, accompagnée de ses parents. Daphné était, comme d'habitude, très élégante dans une robe pourtant relativement simple. Elle les salua rapidement et monta dans le train, sans un regard en arrière.

De la fenêtre, Harry avait une vue parfaite sur tout le quai et avait suivi toute la scène.

\- Ah t'es là ! s'exclama Daphné quelques instants plus tard, pénétrant dans le compartiment en souriant.

Il haussa un sourcil, puis sourit à son tour. Il était heureux de pouvoir la voir sans son masque froid et hautain qu'elle réservait pour toute autre personne que lui, même à ses parents. Surtout ses parents.

\- Ouaip, je t'attendais. Notre amie commune a vraiment fait un boulot remarquable, lui dit-il en montrant le dossier sur ses genoux.

\- Elle est douée, fit-elle en sortant un dossier identique de sa malle, très douée. Son… potentiel peut-être encore amélioré, je pense.

\- C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que j'ai envoyé maître Hikari en Union Soviétique il y a deux jours, annonça Harry.

Il y eu un silence.

\- En URSS ? s'étonna-t-elle, troublée.

\- En URSS. Il y a une dizaine de jours, il y a eu une tentative de putsch à Moscou. A mon avis, le régime est trop faible maintenant pour survivre, et à cause des réformes de Gorbatchev, l'union implosera avant la fin de l'année. Mais bref, ce n'est pas l'Union Soviétique qui m'importe, c'est le KGB.

\- C'est quoi ça encore ?

\- Hum… L'une des agences de renseignement les plus efficaces au monde. Elle était dirigée par un certain Vladimir Krioutchkov, qui a récemment mis les ressources du KGB au service des putschistes…

\- Et comme ils ont raté leur putsch… les dirigeants ont pris peur, c'est ça ?

\- Ouaip, Gorbatchev a nommé un nouveau directeur, un général, Vadim Bakatine, qui a pour mission exclusive de dissoudre l'agence… Ce qui nous arrange, après tout. C'est un vrai bordel là-bas, le but c'est de récupérer la crème des agents soviétiques, peut-être une dizaine, et les rapatrier dans le manoir de l'Oxfordshire. J'y ai envoyé les elfes le remettre en état.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui, on aura notre propre agence de renseignements…

Si quelqu'un était rentré dans le compartiment à ce moment-là, il aurait trouvé deux pré-adolescents se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, un sourire machiavélique plaqué sur chacun de leur visage.

Un mouvement à la gauche d'Harry le fit se tourner : les premiers élèves venaient d'apparaître sur le quai. Sans un mot, Daphné se leva et sa valise la suivit, il était temps de se séparer. Rien ne devait laisser penser aux autres élèves qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils se côtoyaient. Harry rangea le dossier dans sa malle, et sortit la dernière édition de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'il commença à lire.

 _RENTREE CHEZ LES SORCIERS, RENTREE DE L'ELU ! par Rita Skeeter_

 _Sorcières, Sorciers, comme chaque année nos chères petites têtes blondes font leur rentrée à Poudlard, l'Ecole de Magie anglaise. Le traditionnel départ avec le Poudlard Express a lieu sur la voie 9-3/4 dans la gare moldue de King's Cross où_ _, années après années,_ _nos enfants nous quittent pour quelques mois afin de devenir d_ _es sorciers accomplis et indépendants._

 _Cette année est toutefois particulière, et vous devez vous douter de la raison ! Cette année, Harry Potter, l'Elu, le Survivant, celui qui a vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui et qui a permis dix ans de paix au monde sorcier effectuera sa première année à Poudlard, avec vos enfants !_

 _Depuis cet_ _événement_ _à la fois tragique pour le dernier des Potter, qui a perdu toute sa famille, et heureux pour le monde sorcier qui a vu le règne du tyran s'achever, le jeune Potter a disparu de la société sorcière. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il est bel et bien vivant (certains ont même pu l'apercevoir sur le Chemin de Traverse pendant l'été, et l'administration de Poudlard nous l'a confirmé) !_

 _Certains de vos enfants vont donc côtoyer le Survivant pendant l'année, il est donc essentiel qu'ils représentent le meilleur de notre belle société sorcière, et qu'ils soient reconnaissants et amicaux envers Harry Potter. S'il n'avait pas été là, Merlin sait ce que nous serions devenus !_

 _Au nom de toute la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier, je ne peux que souhaiter une très bonne année scolaire au jeune Mr. Potter, ainsi que nos éternels remerciements._

 _Que cette année soit fructueuse pour toutes et tous !_

 _-Rita Skeeter_

 _EN PAGES 2 et 3 : BIOGRAPHIE D'HARRY J. POTTER_

 _EN PAGES 4 et 5 : POUDLARD, L'ECOLE LA PLUS CELEBRE DU MONDE_

 _EN PAGES 6 et 7 : ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, UN DIRECTEUR CONTESTE_

Oh oui, Rita faisait un excellent travail, se dit Harry à la fin de sa lecture, un sourire sardonique plaqué sur ses lèvres. Tout se déroulait à merveille.

Feuilletant le journal, il tomba sur un article qui l'intrigua fortement : Gringott's avait été cambriolée… le jour où il s'y était rendu ! Et… dans le coffre qu'Hagrid avait vidé, le 713. C'était un peu gros, et donnait plusieurs indications à Harry : d'abord, que c'était un objet précieux pour Dumbledore, le coffre était ultra-sécurisé, parce que des gens étaient prêts à tout pour s'en emparer. Mais surtout, que la chose en question était dorénavant de retour entre les griffes du directeur, et donc probablement gardée à Poudlard. Si seulement il pouvait la voler, juste pour emmerder le vieux, quel pied ce serait !

Repoussant ces pensées à plus tard et repliant le journal, il se mit à observer de son compartiment la foule qui commençait à s'amasser sur le quai, les parents et leurs enfants, des sangs purs hautains, des sang-mêlés incertains et des nés-moldus apeurés ou naïvement enchantés. Bref, une rentrée comme une autre, comme il y en avait eu des dizaines auparavant. Sauf que cette année, quelques journalistes arpentaient la foule, reconnaissables à leurs immenses appareils photos du début du siècle dernier. Ils étaient sans aucun doute à sa recherche, voulant être les premiers à obtenir une photo du Survivant.

Ce qui était loin d'arriver… Harry n'allait certainement pas laisser des photos prises à son insu circuler librement entre les différents journaux ! Il avait déjà fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour contenter Rita : une interview flatteuse exclusive, des photos exclusives (qui le mettaient extrêmement bien en valeur d'ailleurs) … Bref, l'article sortirait dans quelques semaines, histoire de réaccoutumer le monde sorcier à avoir régulièrement des nouvelles de l'Elu, tâche évidemment assurée par la Gazette du Sorcier, le quotidien le plus lu de l'Angleterre sorcière.

Harry était en train de régler les derniers détails avec Gringott's : il allait bientôt acheter anonymement – ou plutôt avec une de ses sociétés écrans, la « P.G. Ltd. » – 30 % des actions de l'entreprise, et fournir assez d'argent à Rita pour qu'elle en achète elle aussi 30 %. Ainsi, avec son soutien, elle serait à même de contrôler le journal et de se nommer rédactrice en chef. Tout cela histoire d'assurer ses arrières, on n'était jamais trop prudent.

Peut-être allait-il participer _contre son gré_ au concours de Sorcière-Hebdo… le merveilleux concours du sourire le plus charmeur : il allait faire un malheur, et personne n'aurait de chance face à lui, le Survivant, qui plus est orphelin… Les mères de famille allaient l'adorer…

Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement sur trois élèves d'une quinzaine d'années, portant déjà leur uniforme, lequel était orné de l'écusson vert criard de Serpentard. Ils étaient grands et musclés, taillés par et pour le Quidditch, mais leurs visages ne s'accordaient pas vraiment avec leurs carrures : quelque chose clochait, l'harmonie manquait.

\- Eh toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! C'est notre compartiment ! s'exclama l'un d'eux, visiblement ravi de pouvoir faire sa fête à un première année.

\- Ouais dégage maintenant ! renchérit un autre.

Ces adolescents bagarreurs n'étaient pas au courant, d'ailleurs très peu étaient au courant évidemment, mais, si la menace représentée par ces trois imbéciles ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela, Harry n'était pas, mais pas _du tout_ du matin. D'autant plus qu'il exécrait être surpris. Vous comprendrez alors aisément qu'une réaction _excessive_ aurait pu se produire à cet instant, mais – l'occlumencie aidant à se contenir – il réussit à garder son calme.

\- Messieurs Garvin, Derrick, et … Flint je suppose, commença calmement Harry, un soupçon de sarcasme dans la voix.

Encore une fois, il faudrait féliciter Rita, elle était vraiment indispensable. Il tourna lentement sa tête vers eux, le visage inexpressif mais les yeux remplis de haine. Le moment où ils s'inquiétèrent légèrement se produisit lorsqu'ils firent l'association entre le regard meurtrier et la cicatrice qui ornait le front du garçon. La connexion entre leurs quelques neurones produisit une étincelle d'intelligence, après tout ils étaient à Serpentard, et ils pâlirent d'un coup.

Harry se leva, parfaitement digne, et les toisa du haut de ses onze ans, bien qu'il fît une tête de moins qu'eux : il possédait une sorte de grâce, un charisme qu'ils ne pourraient jamais posséder, même dans leurs rêves les plus fous.

\- Je présume, messieurs, et en particulier vous, fit-il en s'adressant au leader du groupe, un certain Flint, que vous souhaitez conserver une place dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ?

Il laissa planer un léger silence, puis repris.

\- Mais… suis-je bête ! s'exclama-t-il théâtralement, en riant de ses sarcasmes, ce n'est pas votre place dans l'équipe que vous avez besoin de conserver, mais… votre place à Poudlard ! Que ferez-vous sans diplôme messieurs ? Expulsés de Poudlard, la baguette brisée ? Quelle honte pour des Sang-purs de la Noble Maison de Serpentard ! Quelle image auraient de vous nos chers concitoyens s'ils venaient à apprendre que vous vous en êtes pris à moi ? A Harry _Potter_ ?

Nouvelle pause. Harry adorait faire des pauses quand il s'adressait à quelqu'un, pour lui laisser saisir l'amplitude, les conséquences de ses propos.

\- Allez, dégagez maintenant ! dit-il, sèchement. Et pas un mot, sinon je vous traîne devant le Magenmagot pour menace envers un Lord et, en ajoutant quelques circonstances aggravantes, vous passerez quelques mois à Azkaban.

Les trois se marchèrent littéralement dessus en essayant de sortir en premier du compartiment, alors que le train se mettait lentement en marche, provoquant leur chute dans le couloir. Dur de lutter contre la gravité. Derrière eux, la porte se referma avec un claquement sec.

Harry se rassit sur sa banquette et étendit ses jambes sur celle d'en face, comme un pacha. Visiblement, l'année commençait bien.

.

…

.

Bon, le trajet ne s'était pas parfaitement déroulé non plus, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Un quart d'heure après la fuite des nigauds, un nouveau était apparu, quémandant une place dans son compartiment. Il n'avait pas pu refuser, évidemment, quelle raison aurait-il donné ? Qu'il avait besoin d'un compartiment entier pour étendre ses jambes ?

Eh bien il n'avait pas été déçu. Weasley avait passé le trajet à se plaindre : il avait faim, il avait soif, un coup il était excité par Poudlard, l'autre il en était terrifié… bref, clairement pas le compagnon de voyage idéal. Il avait été tellement surpris d'apprendre qu'il discutait avec Harry Potter – tellement surpris que c'en était étrange, d'ailleurs – qu'il lui avait même demandé s'il pouvait toucher sa cicatrice ! Franchement, son éducation laissait à désirer. Même quand Harry semblait plongé dans sa lecture, il lui parlait encore, encore et toujours. Et comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de son propre ridicule, il s'était moqué du garçon qui avait perdu son crapaud et de la jeune fille qui l'aidait à le chercher dans tout le train. Londubat et Granger, si sa mémoire était bonne. Harry n'était pas altruiste, clairement il n'en avait rien à faire qu'une personne se moque d'une autre, lui-même le faisait – toujours intérieurement évidemment. Mais lui, il était différent, il pouvait se moquer des autres parce que c'était _légitime_ : il était – en toute objectivité –meilleur qu'eux. Weasley ne l'était pas, loin de là, il était même pire. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient changés avant d'arriver à Pré-au-Lard, il avait senti le regard du rouquin sur ses robes, plein d'envie et de jalousie. En même temps, vu celles qu'il portait c'était relativement compréhensible.

Bref, ce fut un long voyage. Un très long voyage.

.

…

.

\- Premièr'année ! Suivez-moi ! Par ici s'vous plait !

Hagrid. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour compléter le tableau. C'est fou comme certaines personnes pouvaient ne pas vous manquer. Sa silhouette immense se détachait de la pénombre inhérente à chaque début de soirée automnale en Ecosse, la flammèche de son petit lampion rayonnant avec force. Sous sa barbe hirsute, on apercevait facilement son large sourire – niais, pensa Harry, un brin moqueur. Lorsqu'un nombre d'enfants suffisant à ses yeux – oui, pourquoi compter après tout ? – s'était agglutiné autour de lui, il commença à marcher. Il avalait l'espace et tous durent trottiner rapidement, voire courir pour certains, afin de le suivre sans se laisser trop distancer.

Enfin, il les fit grimper dans de toutes petites barques – les normes de sécurité n'existaient apparemment pas à Poudlard – et le cortège d'élèves ébahis s'élança sur le lac. Harry était en compagnie de Ronald Weasley, qui ne le lâchait plus depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était le Survivant, d'Hermione Granger et de Neville Londubat, celui qui avait perdu son crapaud et la fille qui l'avait aidé à le retrouver.

De son embarcation précaire, Harry observait Daphné, entourée de ses connaissances sang-pures, des enfants de la bonne société qu'elle avait déjà côtoyés : Draco Malefoy évidemment, Pansy Parkinson, et surtout le fils de la Veuve Noire, un certain Blaise Zabini. Sa mère était une femme connue pour avoir laissé derrière-elle les cadavres de sept de ses maris, sans qu'elle ne soit jamais inquiétée par la justice. Amanda Zabini faisait toujours en sorte de ne pas se faire prendre, tout en remplissant ses voutes de Gringott's grâce aux héritages qu'elle obtenait. Une femme très intéressante aux yeux des deux enfants donc.

De son côté, Daphné faisait ce qu'on attendait d'elle, appliquant les principes inculqués par ses précepteurs durant son enfance ennuyante : en bonne sang-pure, elle s'effaçait pour laisser les hommes parler, faisant semblant de s'y intéresser. Sans le montrer, elle accumulait les informations,en retenant les petits détails et les non-dits habilement dissimulés dans les discours des héritiers des Nobles Familles. Draco Malefoy était évidemment au centre de son attention, il n'arrêtait pas de parler, de mettre en avant ses origines familiales et son pedigree impressionnant. Sang-pur de père en fils. Finalement, c'était peut-être la consanguinité qui lui donnait ce teint albinos, se disait Daphné, retenant un rictus moqueur. Elle-même était une sang-pure, mais elle n'aurait jamais le même rang que les Malfoy, ni le même taux de gènes cousins dans le sang… Tant mieux d'un côté… Sa famille était nouvelle dans la noblesse sorcière : son père était le premier Lord Greengrass au Magenmagot. Il avait su tirer son épingle du jeu en faisant des affaires toujours plus juteuses, obtenant des faveurs et des passe-droits – les pots-de-vin servaient à quelque chose après tout – auprès de personnes de plus en plus haut-placées dans l'administration. Par ailleurs, la dernière guerre lui avait été extrêmement profitable, détruisant purement et simplement de Nobles Familles entières et libérant des places au Magenmagot. Ainsi, ce bon vieux Fudge lui avait octroyé un titre nobiliaire pour – officiellement – le remercier de ses généreux dons à Sainte-Mangouste et au Ministère lors de la reconstruction, après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Daphné, qui était née un an avant cet événement, avait été élevée comme l'héritière qu'elle était. L'héritière qu'elle resterait, ses parents n'avaient eu _que_ deux sœurs après elle.

Elle côtoyait donc les autres héritiers, les seuls qui avaient de l'influence en dehors de Poudlard, par l'intermédiaire de leurs parents. Avec Harry, ils avaient convenu qu'elle était mieux placée que lui pour se rapprocher d'eux : Harry était celui qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il devait rester proche des sang-mêlés et des né-moldus, c'était évident. Alors c'était elle qui devrait se coltiner les égos surdimensionnés des nobliaux qui l'entouraient. De toute façon, c'était ce que ses parents avaient exigé d'elle : pas question de salir l'honneur de la famille et de ruiner tous les efforts que ses géniteurs avaient fait pour eux en s'acoquinant avec n'importe qui. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait rencontré Harry et il lui avait offert un but, une raison de vivre. Non, elle ne passerait pas sa vie à jouer l'épouse soumise d'un lord quelconque. Ensemble, ils feraient de grandes choses, elle l'avait su au fond d'elle dès qu'elle l'avait vu quelques années auparavant, dans cette boutique de vêtements. Elle avait su que leurs destins seraient liés, il lui avait offert une porte de sortie. Et effectivement, elle avait passé le meilleur été de sa vie en sa compagnie le mois dernier.

Oui, ensemble ils allaient faire de grandes choses, pensa-t-elle en observant l'immense et magnifique silhouette du château qui se détachait dans la nuit, les fenêtres éclairées par milliers. Ce château serait à eux, elle en était convaincue.

.

…

.

Dumbledore était joyeux, assis sur son trône de directeur, observant de ses yeux pétillants la masse grouillante d'élèves qui prenait place sur les bancs de leurs maisons respectives. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, tous ses projets se mettaient parfaitement en route, chaque élément s'emboîtait dans les autres avec une parfaite synchronisation, digne des meilleurs chefs d'orchestres. Oui ce soir, Harry serait réparti à Gryffondor pour son bien, et le bien de tous, et rien ne viendrait gâcher ce moment qu'il préparait depuis près de vingt ans. Pour sûr, on pouvait dire qu'il était patient… Il était comme l'acromentule tissant précautionneusement sa toile, patientant des mois que ses proies se fichent dans ses filets, s'emmêlent, s'étouffent, avant de pouvoir les tenir, les maintenir, en faire ce qu'il en voulait. Il était comme toujours maître de la situation. Parce qu'il les créait.

\- ABBOT !

…

\- POUFSOUFFLE !

 _*clap clap clap*_

Ah tiens, la Répartition venait de commencer, se dit-il en sortant de ses pensées. Il chercha des yeux l'Elu, et le trouva près du jeune Ronald Weasley. Sa mère serait contente, son plus jeune fils meilleur ami du Survivant, que demander de mieux ? Le jeune Potter semblait ravi d'être enfin à Poudlard, et après un mois à attendre dans cet immonde orphelinat, c'était compréhensible. Il avait l'air épanoui, rongé par la curiosité, ses yeux se posant sur tous les éléments du décor médiéval de la Grande Salle. Un peu effrayé aussi, le Choixpeau était un étrange artefact après tout et il devait appréhender son tour. Un peu comme Weasley, d'habitude rougeaud,qui était d'une pâleur à faire peur. Les noms défilaient inexorablement, dispersant les petits dans leur nouvelle maison. Ils étaient vraiment peu cette année, mais c'était logique, ils faisaient partie de la génération née au cœur de la guerre. A priori, l'année prochaine serait identique, mais dans deux ans il fallait s'attendre à ce que les moldus appelaient un _baby-boom_. Il faudrait probablement recruter de nouveaux professeurs…

\- GRANGER !

…

\- GRYFFONDOR !

 _*clap clap clap*_

Ah,la petite que Minerva avait repérée va dans sa maison… parfait, parfait.

\- GREENGRASS !

…

\- SERPENTARD !

 _*clap clap clap*_

Comme c'est étonnant… La fille d'Alcide n'aurait pas pu aller ailleurs étant donnée l'éducation qu'il lui avait fournie. Il faudrait d'ailleurs faire surveiller un peu plus le chef de la Famille Greengrass… ces temps ci il avait l'air d'oublier qui l'avait bien aimablement propulsé au Magenmagot, il prenait un peu trop d'initiatives à son goût. Il faudrait sûrement le recadrer…

\- POTTER !

Ah ! On y est !

.

…

.

Harry se dirigea d'un pas fier et assuré vers l'artefact des fondateurs, et s'assit avec grâce sur le tabouret de bois. Les chuchotements forcenés avaient laissé place à un silence assourdissant, mais Harry était préparé depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas le trac… il avait bien trop confiance en lui et en ses capacités pour flancher comme un débutant. Il avait vu Daphné assurer, il ne pouvait être que parfait. Lorsque Minerva McGonagall posa délicatement le chapeau sur sa tête, il renforça au maximum ses boucliers d'Occlumencie. Le moment était crucial, rien ne devait filtrer, il saurait enfin si sa théorie sur le Choixpeau était véridique.

Elle le fut, lorsqu'il sentit une présence au bord de son esprit, une présence bloquée dans ses filets. L'artefact était en fait animé d'une volonté propre, mais surtout d'une forte aptitude à la légilimencie. Il fouillait rapidement et secrètement les pensées les plus profondes des enfants et déterminait en quelques secondes leur affiliation à Poudlard. Mais pour la première fois, il fut incapable d'accéder à l'esprit trop bien protégé de l'héritier des Potter. Aucun enfant n'était censé avoir appris l'Occlumencie, et surtout pas à ce niveau de maîtrise.

Dans la Grande Salle, le temps semblait s'être figé dans l'attente du verdict, alors que dans l'esprit d'Harry une bataille faisait rage. Le garçon supportait les assauts de l'artefact millénaire sans broncher, sans céder un pouce de terrain. Il abaissa seulement un de ses boucliers afin de pouvoir s'adresser à l'entité de cuir.

 _\- Mets. Moi. A. Gryffondor._ , lui intima-t-il.

 _\- Eh bien jeune Potter, tu es bien présomptueux ! ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant…_

 _\- Mets. Moi. A. Gryffondor._

 _\- Bien, bien… de toute façon, qui suis-je pour juger hein ? Heureusement que tous ne sont pas comme toi, sinon à quoi je servirai moi ? Tu y as pensé ? Je suis sûr que non, évidemment… vous les sorcier_ _s vous vous croyez t_ _out permis… d'abord le vieux Dumby qui m'ordonne de t'envoyer à Gryffondor, et puis toi qui y mets du tiens pour que je t'y envoie aussi… Comme tu voudras, après tout… et ça pourra faire les pieds au vieux fou…_ GRYFFONDOR !

Le côté droit de la Grande Salle explosa de joie, les Gryffondor accueillant bruyamment leur héros parmi eux. C'était la consécration de la maison du lion. Le reste des élèves fut rapidement réparti, jusqu'à ce que Ronald Weasley – redevenu rouge brique – rejoigne Harry sur les bancs de la maison rouge et or et Blaise Zabini ceux de la maison du serpent.

Alors le directeur se leva et entama son discours, en grande partie sur les règles barbantes proclamées par le concierge. La seule partie intéressante fut l'évocation d'un couloir interdit sous peine d'une « mort dans d'atroces souffrances ». A ce moment, son regard croisa celui de Daphné, et ils firent un sourire mutin. Evidemment, qu'ils iraient voir ce couloir.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et on se donne rdv vendredi prochain pour la suite !**

 **Bonne semaine,**

 **-Zaxxe**


End file.
